The Lost Princess season 2
by sarahlouise312
Summary: What if Regina had a daughter with Daniel that she sent to another world so she could get revenge on Snow. Here is a rewrite of Once where, not only has Regina adopted Emma's son Henry, Emma has adopted Regina's daughter Sarah. Here's the second season in the life of Regina's daughter Sarah filled with sarcasm, love, drama, humour and so much more!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I'm back for season 2 with more of your daily sarcasm! For everyone new to this story I recommend you go and read season 1 of the lost princess first to catch up. For everyone here from the first story thank you so much for all the continued love and support it really means a lot. I hope you enjoy this season as much as the last. Thank you my lovelys.**

'Are you sure you're okay?' Emma asked her teen as they walked out the hospital. Although Sarah was now awake she still seemed paler than normal with her eyes a slightly duller blue than they were before.

'Would you relax I'm fine,' Sarah rolled her eyes but kept her arm tightly linked with her mothers.

'You were infected with a curse you won't feel back to normal straight away,' Henry explained as he walked the other side of his sister.

'Wait, so you are trying to tell me everything in the story book is real?' Zac was trying his best to wrap his head around what he was happening but it still seemed crazy.

'Dad please try and keep up,' Sarah sighed as they made their way into the centre of town.

All around them people were hugging, laughing, crying, over joyed with finding themselves again. It wasn't long till the Swans noticed their roommate stood with a crowd near Grannys. The pair made their way over without a second thought until they heard Mary Margaret call Emma her daughter. It dawned on Emma that if everything else was true then that meant Mary Margaret and David really were her parents. The blonde gave her daughter a scared look not knowing if she was prepared to deal with what she was being faced with. Sarah gave her mom a soft smile giving her a gentle push forward.

'So, it's true,' Emma whispered causing all eyes to go to her.

Mary Margaret let out a tearful smile as she looked at the blonde as if it was the first time. Slowly, the brunette made her way forward taking Emma's face in her hands studying every inch of her face before pulling her in for a tight hug. After a second of hesitation Emma returned the hug her mind still racing.

'You found us,' the brunette chocked out as David joined his wife and daughter in their embrace.

'Grandpa?' Henry questioned from his sister's side causing a laugh from everyone.

'Yeah, kid. I suppose so,' David smiled pulling Henry into the family hug.

Sarah felt herself deflate from the scene in front of her. Although she was happy that Emma had finally found what she'd been looking for she felt her heart sting slightly with the realisation that she wasn't part of the family she was observing. With that thoughts of Regina flashed through her mind and anger soon took over. Not only had Regina given her away but she did it for revenge not because it was for the best. Emma came from good and the teen came from evil and that thought upset her more than she thought it would.

As if reading her mind Zac's arm went over his daughter's shoulders. 'We are going to work through all this.'

'You don't even understand all this,' Sarah half joked but it earned a chuckle from her dad.

'She did it. She saved you,' Henry exclaimed as the family finally broke free from the reunion hug.

'She saved all of us,' Mary Margaret beamed her gaze never leaving her daughter.

'Yep she is a modern-day superhero without the cape,' Emma turned to her daughter with a smile.

'I see someone's sarcasm is back,' Emma smirked.

'Don't worry we will go get you a cape tomorrow,' Sarah continued earning an eye roll from the blonde.

'Uh, then why are we still here?' Leroy's voice broke through the happiness.

'That, my friend, is an excellent question' David sighed in agreement.

'Well, what was that smoke? Who did this?' The crowd around them erupted with the millions of questions that no one had the answers to.

'Magic. It's here. I can feel it,' the mother superior commented pushing to the front of the crowd.

'Magic? In Storybrooke? You're the Blue Fairy. Do something magical,' the excitement was evident in Henry's voice at the thought of seeing some real magic.

'It's not quite that simple, Henry. No wand, no fairy dust… Matters are complicated, now,' the blue fairy looked at the young boy with sad eyes wishing she had an answer.

'Let's go to the person responsible for bringing it – the Queen,' Leroy growled earning a sense of panic to flow through Sarah.

'Now let's not be hasty surely there's time for a cup of coffee or something,' the teen began earning an outraged look from Leroy. 'Hey, you try dying and we will see your need for caffiene,' the teen grumbled.

'No, wait. It wasn't Regina,' Emma commented quickly getting the attention off her kid.

'Let me guess Gold?' Emma's silence confirmed Sarah's question. 'I told you he was creepy.'

With that Emma started on her way to get some answers everyone else following close behind. Just as Sarah was about to follow the blonde she heard a familiar voice call her name. 'Josh,' the teen whispered as she saw the raven-haired boy running towards her pulling her into his arms.

'Thank god you're okay,' the boy whispered into the brunette's mane relief washing over him. He pulled back to look at his friend as if to check there was no harm.

'I'm okay,' Sarah reassured the boy happy to see the anger he had before disappear. It was at that moment the teen noticed Sam over her friend's shoulder staring at her with the same relief Josh had.

'Hi,' Sam smiled.

'Hi,' Sarah replied without missing a beat. Josh moved to stand next to Sarah his stare moving to his competition. The young girl stared between the two boys who were now staring each other down and she shifted uncomfortably on the spot. 'Josh, can you go catch up with my mom and check she doesn't kill anybody?' The look of disappoint was evident on Josh's face but he followed the request and left the pair alone. 'So, you remember? Who you really are I mean.'

'Yeah,' Sam answered simply with a smile.

'I guess that means I didn't really know you at all,' Sarah looked to her feet sadness taking over. Everything that had happened over the last few months hadn't been real, Sam hadn't even known who he was.

'Well that's not exactly true. The person who I became in this world is now apart of who I am,' Sam took a deep breath before continuing, 'and the love he had for you is apart of who I am too.'

Sarah looked up her eyes meeting the boys in front of hers and she could see he was telling the truth and she felt her eyes start to get watery. 'Well if it helps you are one of the only things that made this town bearable,' she smiled trying to lighten the mood.

Sam laughed at the brunette. 'Glad to be of service.'

As the laughter died down reality filled the empty space between them reminding them that everything was different now. 'Well I should go,' Sarah finally broke the silence not being able to take it no more

'Before you go,' Sam began taking a step forward. 'I just want you to know that I really did care about you and I wouldn't have been able to get through all the mess without you,' Sam reached down and took the young girls hand. 'I hope one day you can find someone who can be for you what you've been to me.'

Sarah was trying her best to keep it together but his words were tearing her apart. 'I hope so too,' the teen finally chocked out before kissing Sam gently on the cheek before walking away.

It wasn't long till the teen caught up with the crowd quickly grabbing her mom's hand. She could feel Josh's eyes on her but she refused to look, there was only so much emotion she could deal with at once.

'Is there anything that you want to ask us? You must have questions,' Mary Margaret asked from behind the Swan's.

'The only questions I have are for Mr. Gold. Why did he double-cross me, and what did he do to this town?' Emma practically growled thinking of the man and how he almost cost Emma her daughter.

'Uh… Shouldn't we talk about 'it' first?' Mary Margaret looked at David for back up but the man didn't seem to support the question.

'What?' Emma asked pretending to play dumb.

'Us, your life, everything?' Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes slightly at the teacher's words.

'Can we do everything maybe later? Like, with a glass of wine. Or…several…bottles,' Emma wasn't ready to deal with the new reality she was faced with.

'Play nice,' Sarah whispered to the blonde knowing that Mary Margaret and David were having a lot to deal with as well.

'I know it's a lot to take in – for all of us,' David agreed with the teen.

'

And we don't want to push, but we've waited for this moment for so long- 'Mary Margaret tried to continue but she was soon interrupted by a crowd in the distance shouting.

Before they could figure out what was happening Archie appeared in front of them. 'There you are. Come with me. I need your help. Dr. Whale's whipped everyone into a frenzy. They're going to Regina's house. They're going to kill her!' Archie shouted in panic.

'Great, let's watch,' Leroy commented an evil glint going through his eye.

'No. No, we cannot stoop to her level. No matter who she is or what she's done, killing her is wrong,' Archie tried again.

'He's right. Please. She's still my mom,' Henry cried looking up at the blonde.

Emma turned to Sarah almost asking what she wanted her to do. 'Henry's right,' the teen commented. 'We can't let them hurt her.'

'We have to stop them,' Emma nodded her gaze going back to the mob.

'If the Blue Fairy is right and magic is here, Regina could have her powers back. They'll be marching into a slaughter,' this was enough to cause everyone to worry all of them running to the Queens aid.

Dr Whale pounded on the Mayor's door the angry crowd behind him. 'Open up! Open up, or we're coming in!' the man screamed.

Regina casually opened the door with what seemed to be no fear, 'Can I help you?' she asked in her normal calm tone.

'That smirk isn't going to last forever, Regina. you took everything from us, and now- 'Dr Whale spat as he looked at the woman who had caused so much misery.

'What? Now you're going to kill me?' Regina almost laughed.

'Eventually. But first, you need to suffer,' now it was Dr Whales turn to smile.

'Listening to you has been enough suffering for all of us,' the mayor sighed before pushing the doctor off the steps. 'That's right. You wanted to see your Queen? Well, my dears. Here… She… Is,' Regina flew her arms in the air the crowd gasping with panic but, much to everyone's surprise, nothing happened. Regina's calm exterior soon left as she realised her magic wasn't working.

'She's powerless!' The crowd cheered as Regina looked at her hands that had let her down. 'Get her!'

With that Dr Whale slammed Regina against the pillar giving an evil grin. 'Now… Where were we?'

Before anymore could be said Emma pushed her way through the mob ripping Dr Whale off the Mayor. 'Let her go. Let her go! Let her go!'

'Why should I listen to you?' The doctor spat.

'Because I am still Sheriff,' Emma snapped standing in front of the queen.

'And because she saved you. All of you!' David shouted from his spot next to Mary Margaret.

'And because no matter what Regina did, it does not justify this,' Mary Margaret agreed pulling Henry closer to her.

Sarah locked eyes with the Mayor and suddenly she could feel the mobs anger. She understood how much they wanted the queen to hurt like they did but she knew that this wasn't the answer.

'We are not murderers here,' Sarah spoke up earning a small smile from Regina.

'Well, we're not from this world,' Dr Whale refused to back down.

'Yeah, well, you're in it now,' Emma argued as David pulled the crazed man back.

'Okay, Whale. We're done,' David commanded but the man just pushed him off.

'Back off. You're not my prince,' the man spat.

'Okay boys that's enough,' Zac finally spoke up separating the two men.

'Who are you, Whale?' David demanded to know not recognising the angry man in front of him.

'That's my business,' Dr Whale smiled.

'Well my business, is making sure this town doesn't go to hell. So, whether or not I'm your prince, isn't the issue. We have a lot to figure out, and this isn't the way to do it,' David stepped forward towering over the doctor.

'And Regina's death won't provide any answers. She needs to be locked up. For her safety and, more importantly, for ours,' Mary Margaret whispered the last part.

Before anymore arguing could take place Emma grabbed Regina's arm dragging her in the direction of the station her family close behind her.

'So, I'm a prisoner now,' Regina complained as Emma placed her in the cell at the station.

'Better that then dead,' Zac sat on a desk still struggling with what was happening.

'The curse is broken. Why didn't we go back?' David got straight to the point having little patience for the woman who broke up his family.

'Because there's nothing to go back to. That land is gone,' Regina explained simply.

'Way to break it to them gently that their home land is gone,' Sarah gave Regina a cold stare anger bubbling inside her.

'We should get to Gold,' Mary Margaret quickly changed the subject knowing they had bigger things to focus on.

Emma gave a slight nod closing the cell door and putting a hand over Henry's shoulder directing him out of the station. 'Zac, are you okay to watch Regina?'

'Sure,' Zac nodded glad for the rest.

'Sarah,' Regina pleaded softly wanting her daughter to hear her out.

Sarah paused for a second to look at the Mayor. 'I have nothing to say to you,' the teen's voice was harsher than normal and it was enough to shut the brunette up. With nothing left to say Sarah left the Mayor to her fate.

'Don't you think you've done enough?' Zac shook his head at the woman who had broken his daughters heart.

After speaking to Ruby, the wolf agreed to take Henry away from the mess and keep him safe. Emma had to focus on figuring out what was happening and she couldn't do that if she was worrying about him. 'Hey,' Emma whispered pulling her daughter to one side. 'I want you to go with Henry.'

'Not a chance,' the stubborn brunette answered quickly refusing to leave her mom alone.

'I wasn't asking,' Emma snapped back.

'Mom…' Sarah began to argue but Emma interrupted.

'Listen I have already lost you once today and I am not willing to risk it happening again. The worst moment of my life was seeing you lifeless on that hospital bed so I am asking you please, for my sake, get in the car,' Emma pleaded searching her daughter's eyes.

Sarah thought about refusing again but she knew it was pointless: Emma was not going to back down. The teen gave a nod quickly hugging her mom before joining her brother in the car.

'Keep them safe, Ruby,' the brunette promised Emma once again to keep her children safe before driving away.

'Do you think Emma will fix this?' Henry asked his sister needing someone to tell him everything was going to be okay.

'I wouldn't like to be the person to get in her way she's a hair puller,' the teen smiled as Henry giggled fear falling away from his face.

Emma was trying her best to avoid her parent's questions as they walked to Gold's shop feeling too many emotions to express. Although she knew her parents had given her away to save everyone she couldn't help but wish she had been cursed as well, at least she would have had a family. Emma slammed open the pawn shop door seeing a smirking Gold behind the counter.

'What can I do for you?' the man could see the anger in the blonde's eyes and it only made his smirk grow.

'What you can do, is tell us what you did,' the blonde spat.

'I'm sorry. You're going to have to be more specific,' the man leaned on the counter.

'You know damn well what we're talking about,' David barked shocking both Emma and Mary Margaret.

'You double-crossed Emma, you, uh, took your…potion, from her,' Mary Margaret explained to the man who was testing her patience.

'And did who knows what to this town,' David added.

'And, worst of all, you risked Sarah's life,' Emma could barely contain her rage as thoughts of her daughter dying came back to her mind.

'Well, that is quite a litany of grievances now, isn't it?' Gold continued not intimidated by the angry family.

'Maybe I don't need answers. Maybe, I just need to punch you in the face,' Emma snapped quite prepared to follow through with her threat.

'Really, dearie? Allow me to answer your questions with some of my own, alright? Did your dear girl Sarah survive?'

'Yeah,' Emma knew her kid survived but that wasn't the point she almost didn't.

'Is the curse broken? And let's see. Uh, Miss Swan. How long have you been searching for your parents? Looks like you're reunited. Seems like, rather a punch in the face, I deserve a thank you,' the man smiled staring straight into the Sheriffs eyes.

'Twist my words all you want. What was the purple haze that you brought?' Emma quickly got back to the point.

'You know… Magic.'

'Why?' Mary Margaret questioned seeing no need for magic in this world.

'Not telling,' Gold smirked. 'But don't worry Miss Swan, your daughter will learn all about magic soon enough.'

'What is that supposed to mean,' the blonde's voice was cold warning Gold to not bring her daughter into this. Before Gold could answer a loud explosion caught their attention. 'What the hell was that?'

'That… Is my gift to you. That… Is going to take care of Regina,' Gold couldn't help but drift away thinking of the pain Regina would soon be feeling.

'Emma, come on,' Mary Margaret whispered knowing they needed to help the queen.

'We're not done,' the blonde growled at the creepy man.

'Oh, I know. You still owe me a favour,' Gold smiled as the trio left his shop.

After saving the Mayors life from the wraith that Gold had used to seek his revenge the Charming family stood arguing what to do next.

'We have a problem,' Emma was trying her best to think of a solution but nothing came to mind.

'You're telling me I almost got attacked from the ghost of hell!' Zac moaned from his spot on the floor.

'No, we don't. Regina does,' David leaned against the desk shooting Regina a death glare.

'What?' Regina barked.

'David?' Mary Margaret questioned never seeing the man turn his back on someone in need.

'You want to let her die?' Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'Why not? Then it goes away and then, we're safe,' David's voice was cold and distant nothing like what Mary Margaret was used to hearing.

'That's quite the example you're setting for your daughter, there,' Regina snapped.

'No, you don't get to judge us. It is not like you are winning prizes for mother of the year after almost killing your daughter,' David knew it was a low blow but he couldn't help but feel the need to take Regina down. David saw his words had the desired effect with a wounded look taking over the Mayors features.

After taking a moment to recover from the man's words her mask came back up. 'Let me ask you something. Where do you think that thing came from? Gold.'

'I made a promise to Henry. She's not dying,' Emma reminded her parents.

'We have to do something,' Zac agreed earning a thankful look from Emma.

'If it can't be killed, what do you suggest?' Mary Margaret sighed.

'Send it somewhere it can't hurt anyone,' Regina explained already thinking of a plan.

'Then let's go,' the teacher grabbed her husband's arm forcing him to the door Zac close behind.

'Did Henry really ask you to protect me?' Regina asked Emma before the blonde could leave.

'Yes,' Emma answered bluntly.

'What about Sarah?' Regina felt herself hold her breath scared of the answer.

'I think she is focusing on protecting herself right now,' Emma scoffed before making her way out the station.

Ruby knew something was wrong. All her wolf senses were going off and she knew she needed to find Emma. It wasn't long till her and the kids had made it to the town hall roaming the corridors for any sign of the family.

'Mom?' Sarah heard her brother question in the doorway to the main room. Sarah followed her brothers gaze seeing David attached to the wall by vines caused by Regina.

Regina looked over to the doorway to see both kids looking at her with a terrified expression. Out of all the people she thought would be afraid of her she never wanted it to be her kids.

'Henry, Sarah, what are you doing here?' Regina questioned moving her hand from David's throat.

'What are you doing?' Henry exclaimed Ruby putting a hand on his shoulder.

'It's okay. You're safe now,' Regina's voice became soft as she walked forward causing David to fall to the ground a worried Ruby running to his aid.

'Where's my mom and dad?' Sarah demanded noticing her parent's absence.

Regina winced slightly at Sarah referring to other people as her mom and dad but she let it go knowing she had some explaining to do. 'They're gone. They fell through a portal. They're…I'm sorry,' Regina was now stood in front of her children.

'No,' Sarah whispered panic rising inside her.

'No, you're not. You really are the Evil Queen. I don't want to see you again,' Henry's voice showed he was trying not to cry and Sarah couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid.

'No, don't say that. I love you,' Regina felt a piece of her heart break at Henrys words.

'Then, prove it. Get Emma, Zac and Mary Margaret back. And until then, leave me – leave everyone – alone,' the boy demanded having no more patience for the Mayor.

'But where will you go?'

'With me,' the moment was disrupted by David appearing taking Henry by the shoulders. Henry took one last look at his mom before turning on his heels heading out the room.

'Sarah, I'm sorry,' Regina tried again with her daughter refusing to lose both her kids.

'For what?' Sarah stared at her mother with cold blue eyes. 'Throwing me away for revenge against a ten-year-old? Casting a curse that destroyed so many lives? The way you treat me when I came to town? Lying to me? Trying to hurt the people I care about? Or for losing my mom and dad in some magic portal?' As the teen listed Regina's crimes the Mayor felt her heart sink at how much pain she had caused for the girl. Regina wanted to speak but she couldn't. She had no defense. 'Goodbye Regina,' with that Sarah left.

Once back at the loft Henry went straight for the picture of Emma and Mary Margaret already missing them more than he thought possible. Sarah leaned against the closed door looking at the lost boy.

'Henry?' David's voice broke the silence.

'Yeah?' Henry answered keeping his eyes on the picture.

'Don't worry. Emma and Mary Margaret – they're alive,' David tried to reassure his grandson. 'So is your dad,' David added to the teen at the door.

'How do you know?' Henry questioned finally looking at the man.

'Because they're survivors,' Sarah spoke from the door all eyes going to her. 'And no one gets rid of Emma that easily she is like a cold she keeps coming back,' Sarah gave a slight smile which Henry returned.

'Come here,' David spoke to both kids wrapping an arm around each of them. 'I will find them. I will always find them.'

 **Will Regina and Sarah make up? Are Sarah and Sam over for good? Will Josh finally get his chance? Make sure you read the next chapter to find out. Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So here is the next chapter for you guys! I hate writing a sad Sarah, here's hoping for some happier moments soon. Thank you to everyone who has followed this story from the first season it means a lot. The next chapter might not be up till the start of next week but I will try my best to get one up as soon as I can. I hope you enjoy this chapter my lovelys.**

Sarah lay awake staring at the ceiling thinking of how much could happen in 24 hours. She gave up on sleep long ago realising it was useless, all she could think about was her parents lost somewhere in the universe with no way home. The teen knew she shouldn't have left when her mom asked her to if she had stayed maybe she could have helped, maybe this wouldn't be happening. The brunette was pulled from her despair with a gentle tap on her window. She turned her head to see Josh's face staring back at her with sad eyes. The teen slowly got out of bed heading over to sit on the windowsill, she lifted the wooden frame.

'I heard what happened,' was all Josh could say while Sarah stared at her lap. 'I'm sorry,' he knew that sounded pathetic but he couldn't think of anything else. 'Did you manage to get some sleep?' The boy asked already knowing the answer by the dark circles under the teens eyes.

Sarah shook her head slightly. 'I guess dying is enough sleep to last me a lifetime,' the teen tried to let out a soft smile but her facial expression remained heart broken.

'Is there anything I can do?' The raven-haired boy wanted to do something so he didn't feel so helpless.

'You're here,' Sarah whispered. 'That's enough,' the teen finally looked up into the young boy's eyes happy to finally have her friend back.

Josh said nothing else grabbing the teens hand and giving it a light squeeze. They stayed that way for what seemed like a lifetime trying to find comfort in each other's company.

'Tell me about this?' David commanded as Regina opened her front door to be greeted by the angry prince.

'Surprised you don't have armed guards around the clock,' Regina greeted avoiding the question.

'Don't need 'em. We both know if you step outside, there's a line a mile long for your head,' David gave a slight smirk.

'Who's going to risk coming at me?' The Queen responded with a smirk of her own.

'Take your chances, then. But I think that little wallpaper trick? Was an anomaly,' the man voiced referring to the previous day's events. 'If you had your abilities back, this town would be charcoal by now. You're having problems with magic, aren't you? Right now, the only thing keeping you alive? Is that Henry wishes it,' Regina's mask fell for a second as she tried to hide the fact the prince was right. 'Now, this,' David got back to the point holding up the broken hat.

'It's the hat that pulled your loved ones away,' The brunette explained like it was obvious.

'Well, where did you get it?' The man was quickly losing his patience.

'I've long since forgotten,' the Mayor lied. 'You know what? Maybe, you should be less concerned with hats, and more concerned with taking care of my children,' Regina quickly changed the subject.

'Oh, because you took such great care of them,' David almost laughed causing anger to seep through the woman in front of him. 'Need I remind you that Sarah almost died.'

'I will not listen to child care lectures from a man who put his daughter in a box and shipped her to Maine,' Regina growled.

'You did the same thing!' David raised his voice in disbelief at the Queens ability to rewrite history. 'Okay, listen,' David took a deep breath trying to calm down. 'I need my family. There's magic here now. There will have to be ways to follow them.'

'Follow them where? Into a sucking airless void?' Regina scoffed. 'And good luck getting magic to work. Because, as you said, you'd be charcoal.'

'Oh, frustrated, are we? Serves you right. You've earned every bit of this,' the man smiled.

'Keep on baiting me, Charming. Right now, I don't have magic and I don't have my children But, when I get one, I get the other. And you don't want to be around when that happens,' Regina took a step forward her face inches away from her enemy. Somehow, she was going to make him pay.

Sarah remained in her room hours after Josh had left refusing to face the outside world. She hoped if she hid long enough everything would find a way to fix its self and her parents would walk back through the door.

'Hey,' Sarah looked up from her seat on the bed to see David hovering at the top of the stairs.

'Hey,' the teen answered trying her best to sound okay.

'No one's seen you for a while I was starting to get worried,' David took another step into the room.

'I'm just… you know… still not feeling great after the whole dying thing,' the teen lied not wanting to show any signs of weakness.

David knew the teen wasn't telling the whole story but he had no idea how to get through to her. Slowly the man walked forward taking a seat on the edge of the bed. 'I'm sorry you have to go through this.'

'Hey you lost your wife so I guess you aren't going through the best time either. I mean out of all the ways for a marriage to fall apart, your wife falling through a portal is definitely a new one,' David let out a small smile at the girls humour.

'I promise I'm going to find your parents and bring them back,' David dipped his gaze to meet the young girl's eyes.

'That's like promising I'm going to pass math and believe me if you'd seen my last math test you would know how unlikely it is,' Sarah wasn't stupid she knew the odds of her mom and dad coming home and she knew they weren't good.

'One thing you have yet to learn about me and your grandma, we always find each other.'

Sarah snapped her gaze up with wide eyes. 'Grandma?' She questioned.

'You are our daughters kid that makes you me and Mary Margaret's grandchild,' David gave a soft smile.

'I thought because of Regina…' Sarah's words trailed off as she thought about the woman who had caused all this pain.

'No matter who gave birth to you, you are still apart of this family,' Sarah felt her wall fall slightly as she listened to the man bringing her into his family without knowing anything about her.

'Thank you,' she whispered not knowing what else to say.

David just smiled as a response before standing up. 'I will be in town if you need me,' Sarah nodded and the man left the room.

The teen looked at her nightstand seeing a picture of her blonde mom smiling back at her. Maybe things could turn around for both of them… that's if the blonde ever found her way back. That's when the rage hit her once more. Emma was finally getting the life she deserved and once again it was ripped away from her. Sarah hit her bed in anger sending a pulse of energy through the room knocking all the books off her shelf. The teen stared at the mess in confusion: there was no way she could have done that. The mess only caused more anger to flow through her as she threw her hands in the air causing her wardrobe to fall to pieces. The teen looked at her hands as if they weren't apart of her body. What was happening to her?

Sarah raced through the town on a mission to find the woman who could answer her questions. Sam watched the teen storm down the street concern taking over his expression. 'Sarah?' he questioned but the teen continued. Sam ran after her grabbing her arm.

'Don't,' Sarah snapped quickly pulling her arm away. She saw the wounded look on the boy's face and she quickly felt the need to explain. 'I don't want to hurt you.'

'You could never hurt me,' Sam answered without missing a beat.

'I'm the Evil Queens daughter,' Sarah began to explain but the boy just shook his head.

'That doesn't make you evil,' even though Sarah didn't know him anymore he still knew her and he knew she would never hurt anyone.

'Whether you want to believe it or not I'm a part of her and things are happening to me that I don't understand and I'm scared I don't have any control over it,' the teen rubbed her hands together thinking of her destroyed room. Sam took a step forward running his hands down the girl's arms till he reached her hands. 'Don't I'm scared of what I could do,' the teen tried to take a step back but Sam followed.

'I'm not,' Sam said gently refusing to remove his hands. 'You have the best heart I have ever seen and that will be the thing that wins in the end.'

Sarah stared into the eyes of the boys she knew so well but at the same time didn't know at all. Before she could answer Ruby rushed over to the pair. 'Sarah!' she yelled earning the girl's attention. 'She took him! She took Henry!' Sarah's eyes widened knowing full well who Ruby was talking about.

'Regina!' Sarah yelled as she pounded both fists on the door. She looked at the house seeing she wasn't going to get a response. The teen stared at the tall tree that led up to Henrys room and took a deep breath knowing it was the only way. Sarah began the climb going as quickly as she could. As she approached the top her arm got caught on a branch leaving a deep cut as she pulled it away. The teen tried not to wince in pain as she continued to climb. It wasn't long till she reached the window falling inside with a bang. 'Graceful as always,' Sarah whispered to herself from her place on the floor.

'I was wondering how long it would take you,' Sarah quickly turned at the familiar voice seeing Regina sat on Henrys bed.

'Where is he?' Sarah demanded as she got to her feet.

Before Regina could answer she noticed the cut on her daughter's arm. 'You're hurt,' the Mayor reached for the girl's arm but she pulled away. 'Can I just see your arm? I promise after I've checked it over you can go back to hating me.'

Sarah thought for a second but her aching arm answered for her causing her to sit opposite Regina and show her the cut. 'I can hate you while you look at my arm,' she grumbled.

Regina felt a sharp pain at her daughter saying she hated her but she tried not to show it as she focused on the bleeding arm. 'Do you really hate me?' the Mayor asked as she checked to see how deep the wound was.

Sarah thought about it and everything inside her wanted to scream yes but she couldn't because it wasn't true. 'No,' she whispered quietly making Regina look up.

'Really?' Regina questioned a rush of hope going through her.

'I don't hate you,' Sarah repeated before looking the woman dead in the eyes. 'But I wish I did,' all hope left Regina at those words. To distract herself the woman ran her hand over the wound making it disappear. Sarah stared at her arm in shock it was one thing to know about magic but it was another thing to see it. 'Thanks,' Sarah mumbled still trying to process what she saw. 'Magic isn't a good thing, is it?' the teen questioned.

Regina was slightly taken aback by the question. 'It always comes at a price.'

'And I had to pay it,' Regina searched Sarah's eyes sensing it wasn't just the sleeping curse that she was referring to. 'You used magic to send me away and as a result of it I spent the first 6 years of my life going through hell,' Regina felt her heart break slightly at her daughter's words.

'I thought I was doing what I had to. Mary Margaret is the reason your dad is dead you have seen the story. I had to make her pay surely you must see that,' the Mayor pleaded.

'My dad is the man that you sent through a magic portal to god knows where,' the teen snapped. 'As far as Daniel goes it sucks that I never got the chance to know him, that he never got the chance to be my dad,' Sarah paused to take her locket in her hands that Regina had given her months before. 'But this was not the answer. We may have lost him but we could have still had each other but you chose anger over love. Anger against a 10-year-old I might add.' Regina opened her mouth to speak but the words would just not come out. She wanted to make the girl understand but she just didn't know how. With that Sarah pulled the locket off her neck giving it to Regina. 'I know who my family are and thanks to you I might not see them again,' Sarah said no more standing up and heading for the door.

'Daniella,' Regina called after the teen with the name that was supposed to be hers.

Sarah turned around looking at the broken woman. 'Sarah. My name is Sarah,' with that the girl left. Sarah stood outside the door for a moment wanting to go back in and ask Regina what was happening to her. How did she cause so much destruction? Was it magic? The teen had so many questions but she was too scared to hear the answers.

Regina left her kids upstairs knowing there was nothing she could say to them to make them see just how much she loved them. It was at that moment David burst through the door sword in hand. The Mayor wasn't shocked she expected the man to come sooner or later.

'I want to see them,' the man demanded holding up the weapon.

'Henry, Sarah, come down! You won't be using your sword,' Regina took a step towards the staircase as the two kids emerged. 'You two are going to go home with David,' the brunette spoke to her kids standing in front of them.

'Really?' Henry questioned in surprise.

'Did you fall on your head?' Sarah added as shocked as her brother.

'Really,' Regina sighed. 'I shouldn't have brought you here. I was… I don't know how to love very well. I wasn't capable of it for a very long time,' Regina turned her gaze to Sarah thinking of the moment she gave her daughter away. 'But I know I remember… If you hold onto someone too hard, that doesn't make them love you. I'm sorry I lied to both of you. And that I made you feel like I didn't know who you are. But I want you both to be here, because you want to be here. Not because I forced you, and not because of magic. I want to redeem myself,' Regina's eyes teared up as she spoke both kids knowing she was telling the truth. 'Go get your things,' Henry didn't have to be told twice racing upstairs to pack a bag while Sarah remained in front of her mother. 'I know you are scared, angry and I can't imagine what else but just… know I am here for you,' Regina's chocolate eyes stared deep into the sea eyes in front of her. 'You don't have to go through this alone.'

'I'm not alone,' Sarah answered softly looking over at David who nodded in agreement.

'If you really want to redeem yourself prove it,' David spoke his voice harsh.

'How?' Regina's brow furrowed in confusion.

'Answer one question – does it exist?' David felt himself tense as he waited of the answer.

'What?' Regina tried one last attempt at being naïve.

'The Enchanted Forest – our land. Does it still exist?' David raised his voice slightly in frustration.

Regina looked back at Sarah knowing she had to be honest if she wanted a chance of getting her kids back. 'Yes. But I have no idea how to get back there. I can see I just launched you on a heroic quest. Just also make sure you take care of my kids?'

'That I can do,' David gave a soft smile as Henry reappeared with his things running past Regina to David Sarah close behind. The trio headed out the house as Regina watched helplessly. Sarah turned back around as she made it to the door: there was going to be a long road ahead. She slowly closed the door leaving the Mayor alone in her sorrow.

The trio made their way to Grannys in need of some comfort food after the long day they had. They sat at the counter in silence each in their own torment.

'Hey. It exists,' David finally broke the silence hoping to offer some hope. 'The Enchanted Forest is still out there.'

'And… So are they,' Henry turned to his sister with a smile.

'Then I best get all my sarcasm out now before Emma's back to jab me in the ribs,' all three let out a small laugh. They were going to be okay.

 **So Sarah is starting to realise her magic! I wonder how long she will be able to hide it for. Make sure you let me know what you thought. Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I managed to finish this chapter before I headed on my trip so I thought I would post it for you guys to save the wait. I'm hoping to have another chapter up by the end of the week for you guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter my lovelys.**

'Okay so let me get this straight. In the last 48 hours, I have watched my daughter die, learnt that all fairy-tale characters are real, my daughter's mom turned out to be the evil queen, I got sucked into a magic portal where I've been dragged beaten and thrown in a ditch to spend time with the mother of the queen from hell?' Zac ranted from his place on the floor. Mary Margaret was still knocked out and currently being nursed to health by Cora who Emma and Zac had learnt was Regina's mother.

'Yep pretty much,' Emma nodded not being able to rationalise any of it.

'Well as long as we're on the same page,' Zac stood up trying to adjust is eyes to the dark pit they found themselves in.

'Oh, Snow, you're awake. I'm so relieved,' Cora chimed in Emma and Zac looking at the woman who was starting to stir.

Mary Margaret took one look at Cora and felt like she was 10 years old once more. She quickly stood up even though her head was throbbing and stood in front of Emma. 'As bad as you think Regina is, this woman is worse,' Mary Margaret warned staring Cora down.

'Oh, Snow. Sweet Snow. Please… Believe me. Whatever she told you isn't true. I just want to help you,' Cora's voice was sickly sweet but Snow refused to be tricked again.

'Let's hear her out,' Emma mumbled to the teacher not sensing the same danger.

'Emma,' Mary Margaret tried again.

'Listen to your mother,' Zac agreed from the side earning a glare from Emma. 'What? That's what you always say to Sarah,' the man grumbled before turning back to the stranger.

'Okay. Right now, we are at the bottom of a hole with no other options. And Henry and Sarah, are back in Storybrooke with Regina,' Snow knew it was a mistake to mention the kids to Cora especially since she was sure Cora had never learned of Sarah's existence.

'Who's Henry and Sarah?' Cora asked curiosity getting the better of her.

'My kids. I kind of share them with Regina. It's complicated. Henry is technically mine… I mean I'm his birth mother and … well… Regina is Sarah's birth mother,' Emma rambled.

'Okay that's enough,' Zac interrupted not trusting the woman they were faced with.

'Don't talk to her,' Mary Margaret growled as she saw anger and confusion flicker over Cora's face as she pieced everything together. Regina had a child without telling her.

'Well I know who these two are but who are you?' Cora changed the subject directing her question at Zac.

'Me?' Zac questioned quickly looking behind him with the hopes that she was looking at someone else. 'I'm nobody just an ex alcoholic who kind of just drifts around, I don't have many talents you see, unless you count guitar hero which…' Zac was cut off as Emma slapped his shoulder trying to get back to the point.

'Enough!' The guard yelled from above them. 'Our leader requests an audience,' he demanded lowing a rope into the pit.

'So, what's on the agenda for Operation Scorpion?' Henry asked as him, David and Sarah walked down the streets of Storybrooke heading to the bus stop.

'What's Operation Scorpion?' David questioned.

'Yeah it sounds like a weird James Bond movie,' Sarah added with the same confusion.

'The code name for our mission to find Emma, Zac and Snow? Do you prefer viper? That was my second choice,' David's face fell as he thought of the best way to deal with Henry.

'Henry, we need to talk,' David began but was cut off by Sarah.

'Scorpion is so much better than viper,' Henry nodded in agreement with his sister.

'No, it's not that. It's…' David tried again but this time it was his grandson who cut him off.

'I'm not coming with you. But I… I thought we were going to find Jefferson?' Henry stopped near the bus stop the disappointment evident on his face.

'I already did,' the man explained now having both of his grandchildren's attention.

'What? Is he going to help us?' Henry asked hopefully.

'No. No, Henry, he's not,' David sighed.

'He's not? Where is he I will personally make him agree,' Sarah quickly scanned the streets looking for the man. 'I'm just going to need some rope, coffee and the Annie soundtrack.'

'I don't even want to know what you have planned,' David shook his head at the teen.

'Why didn't you tell us you talked to him?' Henry asked sadness taking over his voice.

'Because I didn't want to disappoint you guys,' David looked between both of the kids hating that he was letting them down. 'I know you want to find your mom, and your dad,' David added looking at Sarah. 'But Jefferson can't help us. I need to find a way to restore the hat.'

'So, why can't I help you look?' Henry hated that everyone treat him like a little kid, he was the one who believed all along.

'It'll require magic, Henry. And magic- '

'Always comes with a price. I've read the book, you know,' Sarah looked to her feet as the two boys talked guilt hitting her as she thought about her own magic that she had recently discovered. She knew if she told them they wouldn't treat her the same. The teen had promised herself that she would never use her magic again but it seemed like she had no control over it.

'I'm sorry, but I just can't let you anywhere near this stuff. If you really want to help me, you'll go to school where I know you'll be safe, okay?' David's eyes pleaded with Henry hoping the boy would agree.

Sarah couldn't stand to listen to talk about magic anymore so she placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. 'It's okay David I'll make sure he gets to school,' Henry looked at his sister wanting to protest but the glare she shot him made him change his mind. David gave Sarah a grateful smile turning to walk away as the kids headed for the bus stop.

'Are we really going to do nothing?' Henry whined.

'Of course, not but I feel we will get more done without the power ranger over there,' Henry laughed as both kids ran past the bus stop.

It wasn't long till the brother and sister found Jefferson at the docks sitting on a bench. The fog was low and the place seemed deserted, it was enough to cause anyone else anxiety but not Henry. The boy ran straight over taking a seat next to the man his sister standing next to him.

'Jefferson. …Right? The Mad Hatter? I need your help,' Henry exclaimed quickly.

Sarah bent down lowering her voice. 'Just a tip: when you want someone to help you it is probably best not to call them mad.'

'Look, I already told your grandfather. I can't do anything,' Jefferson kept his stare straight ahead having no time for the tag team.

'I know. But, there must be something we can do,' Henry pleaded.

'I'm the wrong person to talk to, kid. Magic's not my thing. Try your mother. Maybe she's got something in that vault of hers she can help you with,' Sarah felt herself wince at the mention of magic: was it really so bad?

'You know what, you aren't even worth the Annie soundtrack,' the teen grumbled while Jefferson finally looked at her in confusion.

'Vault? Her vault is here? In Storybrooke?' Henry continued ignoring his sister.

'It's none of my business. Talk to her,' the man went back to staring into space signaling the conversation was over.

'What's that?' the boy asked noticing the piece of paper in Jefferson's hand. The man quickly returned the paper to his pocket refusing to answer. 'Your daughter's looking for you, isn't she?'

'What do you know about it?' Jefferson scoffed.

'I read your story. I know how the two of you were separated. Why are you here? She's at school,' Henry continued never one to back down.

'Henry…' Sarah warned noticing how agitated that man was getting.

Jefferson abruptly stood up to walk away from his annoyances but Henry blocked his path. 'I've got to go home, kid.'

'She probably wants to see you,' Henry stood his ground.

'Get out of my way,' the man raised his voice causing Sarah to step in front of her brother.

'Hey! You don't get to talk to him like that,' the teen growled her tone making the man back down slightly.

'Why aren't you trying to find her?' Henry tried again.

'Because I left her!' Jefferson yelled finally losing it. 'And she'll hate me.'

'No, she won't,' Sarah said softly. 'Go to her.'

'I was on my way… fate reminded me I shouldn't,' the man looked away as his eyes rimmed with tears.

'Trust me I know what it's like to be left,' Sarah took a step forward. 'There are many reasons for me to hate Regina and I'm not going to lie her leaving me is definitely something I'm mad about but… at least she came back. If you don't find her she is going to spend the rest of her life wondering why and thinking it's her fault. Do you really want that?' The man looked into the teens blue eyes and finally his walls fell down. He gave a grateful nod before walking away.

'Well that got us no closer to getting Emma back,' Henry said sadly staring at the man as he walked away.

'At least we helped bring a family back together even if it's not ours,' Sarah said softly pulling her brother close.

'Okay so are we clear with the plan,' Sarah asked Henry as she dropped him off at Grannys.

'Give you ten minutes then ring mom and get her to meet me here for lunch so you can search her office for the keys to her vault,' Henry said with a nod.

'Very good,' Sarah smiled.

'Have fun Pegacorn,' Henry smiled using Sarah's code name before running into Grannys.

Sarah quickly made her way across town to the Mayor's office trying her best to go unseen. The teen made it to the office door seeing Regina bustling around putting things into boxes. Her heart hurt slightly part of her still missing the woman regardless of what she had done. It was in that moment Regina's phone broke through the silence.

'Henry!' Regina greeted brightly. 'I'm just packing up the office. I've been asked to leave. No, of course it can wait. I'd love to have lunch with you. Granny's – ten minutes,' nothing could stop the smile on Regina's face as she quickly picked up her purse and darted out the office not even noticing Sarah.

When Regina was out of sight, the teen walked into the office looking round for where to begin. She quickly opened the drawers in the desk before turning to the filing cabinet. In the second drawer, she found what she was looking for. Sarah held Henry's book close using it as a guide to her Grandfathers crypt. She paused outside the door taking a deep breath whatever was inside had the potential to answer her questions or cause many new ones. After getting herself together the teen walked forward opening the heavy door. The brunette stared at the coffin belonging to her grandfather and started pushing. She felt her muscles sting as she tried to move the heavy object. 'Gramps no offence but you really needed a diet,' the teen grumbled as she finally moved the coffin to see a long staircase. Slowly Sarah descended the steps into darkness. As her eyes adjusted the young girl noticed all the books and potions that scattered the room. She picked up the closest book seeing the spells inside and without a second thought she put it in her bag not knowing why she felt a pull towards it. Turning around Sarah made her way to an empty room a rhythm of beating hearts being the soundtrack to her expedition. The teen noticed a box in the middle of the room with some kind of carvings around the rim. Slowly the teen bent down and opened the container to be greeted by two snakes springing out. Sarah jumped back as the snakes lunged forward suddenly seeing David appear to close the animals back in their cage.

'Maybe we should've gone with Operation Viper,' David joked before looking at the teen. 'You alright?'

'Yeah,' the teen stuttered her heart still racing 'How'd you know I was down here?'

'Henry accidently let it slip to Regina,' Sarah rolled her eyes as David sighed.

'Tell you what you can't trust kids, all they can focus on is candy and how to cope till they get more candy,' David gave a light chuckle. 'I'm surprised Regina didn't come herself.'

'She would've come herself, but she didn't think you'd go with her,' David explained.

'Well she got that right,' Sarah agreed.

'What were you thinking?' Concern now too over David's features as he stared at his granddaughter.

Sarah looked sadly at the ground. She wanted to tell David about what happened in her room, about how she could feel the magic inside her, how she couldn't control, but she just couldn't. 'I just… I just want them back,' Sarah said instead. 'It wasn't supposed to be this way. I should be over there with them. I should have never left Emma.'

'I know. I know. It's okay,' David pulled the teen into a hug. 'Because we're going to do this together. Come on, now. You have to go tell Henry you're okay, and I have to make sure no one else finds this place.'

'Where's the 'on' switch?' Emma asked as she inspected the tree that was hopefully going to take them home.

'It's more complicated than that. We'll have to get it back to the island. Hopefully, someone there has access to enough magic to make it work again,' Mary Margaret sighed at the impossible task.

'How are we going to carry this thing?' Emma exclaimed looking at Zac.

'Don't look at me! I left me fork lift in my other pants,' Emma rolled her eyes at the man's sarcasm.

'You'll make it with the help of an old friend,' the trio turned to see Lancelot in the doorway.

'Lancelot. What are you doing here?' Snow questioned.

'We heard about the ogre attack, and I had to make sure you were alright,' the man smiled with warm eyes.

'Where are Mulan and Aurora?' Mary Margaret continued suspicious of her friend.

'I sent them to find food. Tonight, we'll make camp and then, in the morning, we'll head back,' Lancelot turned his attention to the tree. 'So, this is it – the portal you were after.'

'The same one Emma went through. That's how she skipped the curse,' Mary Margaret explained.

'Remarkable…' Lancelot ran his hand over the tree in amazement.

'Geppetto carved it from an enchanted tree, but there's no magic left,' the brunette continued staring sadly at the dead portal.

'Well, a portal this powerful… there must be another way to recharge it,' the man turned to look at his friend.

'Why are you so interested in the wardrobe?' Mary Margaret's suspicion returned.

'Well, I just want you to get home to your husband,' the man then turned to Emma. 'And Henry and Sarah. They must miss you.'

With that Mary Margaret drew her sword pointing it at Lancelot causing alarm and confusion in Emma and Zac.

'Stay away from him. He is not who he says he is,' Snow didn't take her stare off the man who was now smirking.

'What are you talking about? Who the hell is he?' Emma looked the man up and down trying to catch on with what was happening.

'There's only one person you told your kids names too,' Snow explained recognition flying across the parents faces.

'Cora,' Emma whispered and with that Lancelot disappeared in purple smoke leaving Cora in his wake.

'Clever girl,' Cora smiled at Snow.

'Where's Lancelot?' The brunette growled.

'He's dead. I killed him a long time ago,' Cora explained like it was nothing.

'And you've been posing as him ever since?' This was a new low even for Cora.

'Well, they'd never listen to me. And besides… Every kingdom needs a hero, don't you think?' Snow shook her head in disbelief.

With that Snow lunged forward but Cora acted fast pinning the brunette against the wall followed by throwing Emma and Zac across the room.

'If I haven't said it before, I hate magic,' Zac grumbled.

'Thank you, Snow. I've been looking for a way over for so long,' Cora walked towards Snow who was struggling to breathe. 'I never thought the person to help me find it would be you.'

'Why? Why are you doing this?' Snow chocked out.

'I want to see my daughter. It's been too long. And you know, I would love to meet my granddaughter and find out how I never found out my daughter was pregnant,' rage flicked across Cora's face at the thought of the teen.

'No, you won't,' Emma called from the tree as she set it on fire.

'No!' Cora screamed using her magic to gather the fire and throw it at Emma. Just as Emma thought she was done for Mulan's sword blocked the flame. With that Cora disappeared in purple rage.

'Are you okay?' Emma quickly ran over to Snow helping her to her feet.

'I'm fine thanks for asking,' Zac moaned as he got up himself.

'You saved me,' Mary Margaret whispered.

'Yeah, well… Where is she?' Emma changed the subject suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

'Gone,' Mary Margaret turned her gaze to where Cora had once been.

'So's our ride home,' Emma looked at the now burnt tree.

'Lancelot was one of the most noble knights I ever knew,' Mary Margaret thought of her lost friend.

'How could I be so blind? How could I not see that it was Cora?' Mulan growled mad at herself.

'Let's be fair – the whole shape shifting thing threw me, too,' Emma tried to comfort the woman who saved her life.

'Yes, but to be fair you would be the person to not recognise superman when he put on his glasses never mind someone changing into a whole different human being,' Zac smiled at the blonde.

'You know what I now see where Sarah gets it from,' Emma shot Zac a glare.

'What can I say I trained her well,' Zac gave a proud nod.

'What are we going to tell the people on the island?' Mulan asked getting back to the point.

'The truth. That Lancelot was cut down by a terrible villain. He died an honorable death,' Snow spoke confidently.

'Cora's still out there. We need to find her. We need to defend what's left of the kingdom,' Mulan raised her sword at the thought.

'Who's going to lead us? You?' Aurora asked Mulan.

'No. Her,' Mulan pointed to Snow.

'I'm honored. But Emma, Zac and I still have to find a way back to Storybrooke,' Mary Margaret couldn't afford anything stopping her getting home.

'We'll help you. We'll find a way, won't we?' Mulan insisted turning to Aurora who nodded.

'Yes. Perhaps, it will help me channel my anger,' Aurora and Snow shared a smile before Mulan and Aurora left the room.

'I'm going too I no longer like this room,' Zac turned on his heels leaving the two women behind giggling at the dramatic man.

'I'm, uh, sorry I torched our ride home. I couldn't let her get to Sarah. I just-' Emma tried to explain but Snow cut her off.

'You had to put Sarah first,' Mary Margaret nodded knowing Emma's choice.

'I was angry at you for so long… Wondering how you could choose to let me grow up without you,' Emma couldn't help the tears that started to fall. 'But then I just… Seeing all this… You gave up everything for me. And you're still doing that. I'm sorry, I'm not good at this. I… I guess I just… I'm not… I'm not used to someone putting me first,' all the emotion Emma had kept inside exploded as she looked around at what was supposed to be her room.

Snow quickly moved forward pulling Emma into a tight hug. 'Well, get used to it,' Snow said into Emma's blonde main causing the blonde to smile.

'Can I join you?' Sarah asked Henry who was sat in Emma's yellow bug. Henry gave a shrug which Sarah took as a yes. She got into the driver's side looking at the car she had grown up with. Sitting in the memories made her miss the blonde even more. 'Are you okay?' the teen asked her brother to distract herself.

'Are you mad at me?' Henry asked instead staring at his feet.

'Why would I be mad at you?' Sarah asked in concern.

'For letting it slip to Regina where you were,' Henrys sad voice was too much for the teen.

'Henry look at me,' Henry hesitated for a moment but then looked up at his sister. 'What did I tell you when I came back from the concert that I wasn't supposed to go to?'

'Never apologise for telling the truth,' Henry answered remembering that night off by heart.

'I meant that Henry. Never be sorry for being honest it is one of the things that makes you great,' Henry smiled at his sister relief washing over him.

Before anymore could be said David appeared in the passenger window crouching down. 'I've been thinking… If you're going to start helping me, we've got to make sure we do this right. So, I picked these up on my way home,' David showed Henry the wooden swords causing the boy's face to break out into a smile.

'Are you really supposed to encourage him to play with sharp objects,' the teen joked causing an eye roll from David.

The kids got out the car David passing a sword to Henry letting the sword fight begin. Sarah looked on for a few moments feeling peace in finally seeing a genuine smile from Henry. After taking a moment she ran forward picking up a laughing Henry. 'I got him,' she yelled as David poked him with his sword while Henry couldn't stop laughing in his sister's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I managed to get another chapter up by the end of the week as promised! I'm hoping to keep updating as soon as possible for you guys. This chapter deals more with Sarah's magic and finally puts the Sam vs Josh love triangle to bed. I hope you guys like it! Thanks for all the support my lovelys.**

Magic. How bad could be? Surely it could be used for good? Did it have to mean the worst? Could it fix the harm it had already caused? These and millions of other questions flashed through Sarah's mind as she stood having a staring contest with a book on the desk. She didn't know why she'd taken it or even if it was any use to her she just felt a pull towards it, like she was meant to read it. The teen had waited for Regina to notice it was missing and track it down but so far things had been quiet. The brunette really wished Emma was there beside her telling her what to do or what not to do as the case may be. After another deep breath, the teen slowly walked forward to the desk knowing she had to face it sooner or later. Once at the wooden table she stretched out her arm moving her hand closer and closer and closer: RING RING! The teen jumped back as her phone erupted from her bed scaring the hell out of her. After taking a moment to catch her breath Sarah reached for the phone answering it.

'Hey,' Henry's voice spoke on the other end.

'Henry, you have the timing of a bull in a china shop,' the teen sighed.

'What?' Henry questioned his voice full of confusion.

'What do you want Henry?' Sarah avoided the question.

'Where are you? I'm at the mines and I'm bored,' the boy sighed as he watched the dwarves hack some more.

'Here's an idea kid, leave the mines,' Sarah knew she was harsher than normal but she had too much on her mind to play nice.

'I can't I need to be here in case they find anything,' Henry explained.

'Fine I'm on my way,' the brunette quickly hung up the phone putting it in her back pocket. She took one last look at the forbidden book before rolling her eyes. 'Why am I so scared of a book? The worse I could get is a paper cut,' the teen sighed before heading out the loft to meet Henry.

'Keep swinging, dwarves,' the teen heard Leroy call as she entered the dark mine spotting Henry close by.

'Hey kid,' she greeted as she stood by her brother's side watching the men work.

'Hey,' Henrys face quickly brightened up having some company. 'How long do you think it's going to take?' The boy quizzed as he turned back to the workers.

'I don't know it's been 28 years that's a lot of coal to get through,' Sarah leaned against the wall.

'So, you think it's unlikely?' The boy knew this might be their only shot at getting his family back and he couldn't afford for it to fail.

'I think the chances of finding fairy dust is the same as my dad fitting back into his skinny jeans and believe me that wouldn't be a pretty side,' the teen shuddered at the thought. Henry's face fell at his sister's words slowly losing hope. 'Hey,' Sarah quickly spoke seeing the sad expression taking over Henry's features. 'We will find them with or without fairy dust,' Henry let out a small smile.

'They find any fairy dust yet?' Ruby interrupted a basket of food in her hands.

'Dust yes, fairy dust no,' the teen sighed.

'But they will. When… when they do, we'll figure out a way to get Mary Margaret and my mom back,' Henry nodded trying to convince himself rather than anyone else

'I'll be back later with lunch,' Ruby smiled handing the small boy the basket.

'Thanks,' Sarah said softly as the wolf left.

'I hate mine dust,' David grumbled as he approached his grandkids. 'Leroy! If you find anything, I'll be at the Sheriff's station,' the man yelled back at the dwarf before looking at the kids. 'Want to come with me?'

'I will,' Henry smiled happy for the excuse to leave for a little while.

'I'm good I have somethings to do,' David raised an eyebrow at the girl but chose not to push it as he grabbed Henry's shoulder and left.

Josh looked down at his phone that had burst into song. He knew who it was and normally he wouldn't hesitate to answer, the teens calls being the best part of his day, but now things seemed different. The boy had so much to say to her but every time he tried the words wouldn't come out his mouth.

'Avoiding me now?' The boy winced as he heard the familiar voice behind him slowly turning around. The teen moved the phone away from her ear with a smirk at the sheepish boy in front of her.

'I was just about to answer,' Josh lied.

'If you are going to lie to me at least make it something good. You won't become the next Jack Bauer with that attitude,' Sarah joked but Josh's face remained the same. 'What's going on?' the teen asked now concerned.

'Nothing,' the raven-haired boy looked anywhere but at the teen knowing he would break if he met her blue eyes.

'Well seen as you've been ignoring my calls, checking we are never in the same place at the same time and you won't even look at me, I say you are quite the liar. I mean I know I'm having a bad hair day but it can't be that bad,' Sarah took a step forward but Josh seemed to take two steps back.

'I just… I don't know how to explain,' Josh sighed running a hand through his hair in frustration.

'How about you try using your words,' Sarah waited in silence for Josh to answer refusing to back down.

'I… well I…' he was going to do it the words were on the tip of his tongue. 'I'm just still trying to wrap my head around everything, you know, fairytale characters being real and magic.'

'Nope try again,' the girl countered not believing her friend for a moment.

Josh knew the girl well enough to know she wasn't going to let this go. 'I was really scared you know,' he began slowly. The teen didn't answer letting him continue. 'That I was going to lose you,' the boy explained. 'Seeing you in that hospital bed was one of the worst images ever and… I couldn't bare it if…' Josh trailed off the thought of losing Sarah being too much to handle.

Sarah quickly closed the gap between them taking her friends face in her hands. 'Hey,' she whispered making Josh finally look at her. 'I'm right here,' she stared deep into his eyes hoping to get through.

'But you may not always be,' Josh didn't know whether to continue or not.

'What do you mean?' Sara questioned trying desperately to get on the boy's train of thought.

'We aren't little kids anymore Sarah. We are growing up and one day you are going to meet someone and everything will be different,' Josh averted his eyes once more.

'I'm only just about to be 15 and you're already marrying me off,' the teen's words only made the boy clench his jaw tighter. 'Is that why you got so mad at me when I was with Sam? You thought you were losing me?' Sarah replayed through the events of the last month everything clicking into place. Josh's silence answered the question for her. 'No matter what you will always be my best friend you mean everything to me you know that. We have been through too much for you to be replaced.'

'That's just it,' Josh sighed taking a moment before continuing. 'I don't want to be your best friend,' Sarah's hands fell to her sides a hurt expression crossing her face. She slowly took a step back but Josh followed. 'I want to be more than that,' the girls face turned from hurt to confusion. 'I love you Sarah and not just as a friend. I'm in love with you and I think I always have been.'

Sarah just stared at the boy in shock never guessing those words would come out his mouth. 'I don't know what to say,' she answered honestly too many feelings racing through her.

'Don't say anything. Just take some time,' Josh closed the gap between them once more placing a soft kiss on the girl's lips. 'I'm not going anywhere,' he whispered before walking away and leaving the girl behind.

Sarah could still feel the kiss on her lips as she walked back to the loft. Had that really just happened? The teen didn't know what to think or how to feel. She knew she loved Josh, he was the greatest friend she had ever had, but did she feel something more for him? She didn't know and she didn't know how to begin to figure it out. She was soon brought out of her thoughts as she entered the loft to find David inside.

'Hey,' he greeted brightly before noticing the look on the girl's face. 'Everything okay?'

Sarah thought for a moment not knowing how to answer. 'I don't know,' she answered truthfully staring at the floor.

Before David could push for more details Mr. Gold appeared in the doorway. 'May I have a word, Sheriff?' The man asked nicer than normal.

'Great just what I need,' the teen grumbled as she turned to face the man David now by her side.

'Uh, acting Sheriff. And I'm already late on another busy day, cleaning up the mess you made,' David snapped having no time for the man who had caused so much pain.

'My apologies. That was a moment of poor judgment on my part. And it's not lost on me that I'm now here to ask for your help,' Mr. Gold seemed less confident than normal genuine panic in his eyes.

'Well then, it shouldn't be lost on you when I say no,' David smiled feeling no sympathy.

'Hear me out first. I'm here to report a missing person,' Gold leaned on his cane.

'The town psychopath reporting a missing person that's a new one,' the teen commented earning a glare from Gold.

Gold walked forward handing David a missing person's poster. 'She left my home early this morning, her name is Belle.'

'Belle? As in singing through the town, head in a book, talking to clocks and teapots?' Sarah raised an eyebrow.

'I think Disney took some dramatic license but yes that's the one,' Gold sighed.

'Well if It helps it was a great movie I'm still humming the tunes,' now it was David's turn to shoot a look at the teen trying to get back on track.

'Back in our land, you mentioned you loved someone once. Is- '

Gold cut the sheriff off. 'Yes.'

'You also said she died,' David knew better than to trust the dark one but his face seemed to show he really cared about this woman.

'I'd thought she had,' Gold's normal rage appeared back in his face as he thought of Regina and the lie she had told.

'Well, why don't you just use the tracking spell you gave me to find Jefferson?'

Sarah's eyes went wide as she looked at David. 'You used magic?'

'Just one spell it was my only option,' David explained but his words did nothing to comfort his granddaughter.

'It only works if you have something the person owned. I don't,' Mr. Gold ignored Sarah wanting the pair to focus on Belle.

'How can you be sure she's gone missing and not… run away,' David winced slightly not wanting to anger the man.

'I can't,' Gold answered sadly.

'Someone running away from you?' Sarah commented. 'This is my shocked face,' the teen's face remained the same not the least bit surprised someone would run from the creepy man.

'Look, the townsfolk are less than sympathetic to my plight. But you… you're in the rather unique position to understand exactly what I'm going through. Will you help me?' The man's eyes pleaded with David's needing someone to help him.

'What do you think?' the prince asked the teen.

'That the sooner you help him the sooner he stops staring at us with those creepy puppy dog eyes,' David rolled his eyes at Sarah before grabbing his jacket and heading for the door.

'Hey, are you okay?' David asked remembering the look the teen had before the man interrupted.

'I will be till you get back,' the teen gave a reassuring smile. David hesitated part of him wanting to stay with the girl but he finally gave in with a promise he would be back as soon as he could.

Sarah went up to her room her mind still racing. Then she remembered the book that had haunted her before she left. Right now, she needed a distraction and this seemed like the perfect thing. The teen slowly walked towards the book reaching down and touching it. The teen took a quick intake of breath feeling something rush through her. After a moment, she picked up the book staring at the cover. It was sparkling with jewels more beautiful than any book she had seen before. She opened it up looking at the words inside trying her best to understand. The teen read a couple of words out loud not thinking and suddenly found a fire ball in her hand. Panic rushed through her as she threw it across the room seeing it set her waste basket alight. 'That's not good,' she whispered to herself as she ran forward grabbing a blanket from her bed covering the flames. Out of worry she didn't pay attention burning her hand on the explosion. The fire kept burning the blanket not taking any control. 'Please stop!' The teen yelled raising her hand which caused the flames to turn to ice. For the second time the teen stared at her hand like it was a foreign object. 'What's happening to me?'

'Sarah!' Sam yelled as he raced up the stairs to the girl's room.

'What are you doing here?' the teen turned around from her place on the floor.

'I came to see you and the door was unlocked then I heard you yell,' the boy quickly explained dropping to his knees in front of the girl. 'What happened?' the boy's face got took over with worry as he grabbed the girls hand noticing the burn.

'Somethings happening to me,' the teen stared at her hand that Sam was holding thinking of the ice it produced moments before.

'Hey look at me,' Sam said softly grabbing the girl's cheek. 'We are going to figure this out,' his voice was calm.

'How can you be so nice to me. Doesn't it scare you? I have some kind of weird magic and from what I have seen and heard magic is not a good thing,' Sarah ranted.

Sam let out a small smile. 'I don't know much about magic but I do know you and you are a good person. Magic isn't good or evil it is your choice how you use it.'

'You know who my birth mom is, hell you know who my grandmother is, you know the evil that's in my family. How can you trust me?' Sarah asked in disbelief.

'Because you aren't Regina or Cora and because… I love you,' Sam's thumb stroked the girl's cheek as he spoke.

Sarah didn't have an answer she just stared. When Sam said the words that Josh had not long said before it felt different. Not a bad different or a good different but definitely different. Now the teen found herself even more confused than before thoughts of magic falling from her mind. 'I need to go get my hand looked at,' Sarah whispered staring down at the burn. Even though she wasn't looking Sarah knew the hurt look that was on Sam's face.

'I should let you go,' he whispered sadly slowly rising to his feet. 'If you need me you know where I am,' with that he left the girls room his heart slightly more broken than before.

Sarah picked up the book throwing it across the room. Why did she have to open it? If she had just left well enough alone she wouldn't have started a fire, she wouldn't have burnt her hand, Sam wouldn't have had to comfort her and he never would have said the three words that had hurt him. She hated magic. After a few more moments of rage the teen grabbed the book storming out the loft on a mission. It wasn't long till she made it to the Mayors house pounding on the door. Regina threw open the wooden door concern on her face at seeing her teen. 'This is your fault!' Sarah yelled before walking past Regina into the house. Sarah stayed silent pacing the floor.

'Okay I'm going to need more of an explanation,' Regina said softly not wanting to set the teen off.

'Magic. If you had never messed around with magic maybe just maybe it wouldn't have got passed down to me,' the teen continued to pace back and forth as she yelled at her mother.

'Wait wait… you have magic?' Regina's eyes widened in shock.

'You didn't know?' Sarah stopped to look at the woman assuming she knew everything.

'I mean I thought you might but I didn't know for sure,' Regina stared down at her hands wondering how she felt about her daughter having magic. Magic was a dangerous thing and it had the potential to ruin lives.

'Well I do and let me tell you I hate it! You know what I kind of always wanted magic as a kid you know when the tv remote was too far away or I couldn't be bothered to walk to school, but turns out having magic sucks. I blame Charmed for getting me into a false sense of security,' Regina just stood watching the teen yell happy to let her continue. Mad or not Sarah was here and that was enough for Regina right now. 'And this comes from the Satan himself,' the teen threw the book to Regina's feet.

'Where did you get this?' Regina picked up the book panic now in her face.

'In your vault,' Sarah explained with a wave of her hand which sent a vase crashing into the wall. 'You see,' Sarah cried holding her hands together in fear.

'Okay,' Regina quickly walked forward grabbing the teens hands. 'You need to calm down. Getting yourself worked up is only going to make things worse,' the Mayor tried her best to sooth the girl knowing how scared she must be.

'What is happening to me,' Sarah's voice no longer showed any signs of rage but was replaced by fear.

'You were never supposed to see that book. It was your grandmothers,' Regina's eyes became distant as she thought of Cora.

'So, the book is evil and so is the magic it produced,' the teen sighed.

'I'm sorry,' was all the woman could say not being able to say any different.

'How do I get rid of it?' Sarah pleaded needing an answer.

Regina sighed staring at her hands that covered her daughters. 'You can't get rid of it it's part of who you are.'

'I don't want it to be a part of who I am! I just want to go back to being normal,' Sarah whined.

'Hey, you are normal,' Regina held on tighter to the girl's hands as she spoke causing the girl to wince. Regina quickly moved her hand to see the burn. 'What happened?' Regina breathed out.

'Magic happened,' the teen grumbled. 'I somehow managed to start a fire and while I was trying to put it out I caught my hand,' Sarah looked at the worry on Regina's face and felt the need to reassure her. 'It's fine don't worry about it.'

'It's not fine,' the Mayor snapped. 'You need to learn to control your magic before you hurt yourself.'

'Or other people,' Sarah added thinking of Sam who could have been caught in the crossfire.

'I know you still don't want me around but will you let me teach you?' Sarah thought about it for a moment knowing she needed help but from what she knew of the queen her magic only seemed to be bad.

'I'll be fine. I just won't use magic anymore. I just want it to go away,' Sarah took a step back.

'You can't just ignore it that's not going to make it better,' Regina insisted.

'It's worth a shot,' the teen headed for the door not wanting to talk about it anymore.

'Please,' Regina pleaded turning to watch her daughter leave.

'Okay listen Samantha,' the teen began.

'Samantha was a witch I am not,' Regina corrected.

'It doesn't matter everyone loves a good Bewitched reference,' Sarah argued. 'Anyway, just forget I was here okay,' the teen went to leave again before turning back. 'I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone about this especially Henry or David.'

'Sarah…' Regina began but was soon interrupted.

'Just please promise me,' blue eyes met brown as Sarah begged her mother to stay quiet. Regina just gave a slight nod which Sarah took as an okay. She was going to be fine as long as she didn't use magic again.

Sarah headed home thoughts of magic, Regina, Sam, Josh, and her lost parents flying through her mind. She wanted nothing more than to be in her parent's arms and let them tell her what to do. Sarah played out every possible scenario in her mind and none seemed to end well. She turned the corner to see Josh walking down the street paper in hand. As she watched him she thought about their lives together. They had always been there for each other, partners in crime, someone to fall back on. Sarah didn't know how she would have made it through life without Josh and she didn't want to find out what it was like to lose him. Taking a deep breath, she headed over to the boy seeing his face light up as he saw her.

'Hey,' he said brightly.

'Hey,' she smiled. 'Anything good?' She asked looking at the paper.

'Oh, you know cat stuck in a tree, the debate continues on whether sugary snacks should be replaced by apples in schools…'

'That has to be some kind of abuse,' Sarah interrupted causing a smile from Josh.

'So... how are you?' Josh knew the question was lame but he couldn't think what else to say.

'I'm…,' Sarah searched the ground looking for an answer. 'To be honest I have no idea,' she let out a slight laugh.

'I know how that feels,' Josh agreed a hand going to the back of his neck suddenly nervous. 'Have you thought about...' Josh trailed off not knowing how to say it again.

'Yeah,' Sarah finished for him knowing how difficult it must be.

'And…' josh waited for the teens answer not realising he was holding his breath.

'You are one of the best people in my life,' Sarah began causing Josh to smile. 'You're smart and funny and you are always there for me even when I'm being…'

'Annoying? Difficult? A pain?' Josh smirked.

'I was going to say slightly challenging,' Sarah crossed her arms in protest. 'The point is you're everything I could want and more,' Josh's smirk went back to a genuine smile. 'But.'

'But,' Josh's face fell as he looked at his feet.

Sarah let out a sad smile. 'I love you Josh. I'm just…' Sarah trailed off.

'You're not in love with me,' Josh finished for her.

'I'm sorry,' Sarah whispered not knowing what else to say.

'Don't be you can't help the way you feel,' Josh tried to smile but everything inside him hurt.

'Still best friends?' The teen was scared of the answer.

Josh finally let out a small smile taking a step forward. 'Always,' he leaned forward placing a kiss to the girl's head. Sarah closed her eyes with a sigh, even though Josh was as close as possible she could already feel the distance between them. 'I will see you later,' the raven-haired boy took a step back.

'Are you sure we're okay?' the teen asked again.

'Of course,' Josh gave one last smile before walking away.

Sarah watched him go wishing she could turn back time to last year when everything was great between them. When she had collected her thoughts, the teen made her way through town to the house she knew so well. She slowly walked up the steps staring at the wooden door for what felt like forever. After an eternity, she knocked on the door and was soon greeted by a familiar face. Sam stared at her with a confused look which just made Sarah smile. 'Hi, I'm Sarah,' the teen stretched out her hand which Sam looked at even more confused.

'What are you…' he began to question but was cut off.

'After everything that's happened we don't exactly know each other anymore,' Sarah explained. 'But I really want to know you. So, let's start again. We had a good thing going for a while there, right?' Sarah suddenly began to doubt herself.

'Right,' Sam smiled his face almost breaking.

'So,' Sarah reached out her hand again. 'I'm Sarah.'

'Sam,' the boy smiled taking her hand. 'It's nice to meet you,' they both stared at their hands something about it feeling right.

 **So Sarah chose Sam... I know not everyone is going to be happy with this but for all those Josh and Sarah shippers don't lose hope yet! They might get there chance but for right now it didn't make sense especially with all the Sam and Sarah moments from last season. Regina finally knows Sarah has magic! Will she leave Sarah alone to deal with it or is she going to push to be Sarah's teacher? Read the next chapter to find out and make sure you let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm on a roll with the chapters now. I really liked writing this chapter and I hope you guys like what I did with it. Hope you enjoy it my lovelys.**

Josh stared around his room at Grannys trying to figure out what to do. In a matter of moments his whole world seemed to be shattered. Why did he have to tell Sarah how he felt? He should have known it was going to end badly but the fact still remained: he loved her. 'This is ridiculous,' the boy sighed to himself. So what if the teen didn't feel the same way it wasn't worth losing her over. She was his best friend and Josh knew he couldn't live without her. Josh shook all negative thoughts out of his head grabbing his keys. Today was a new day.

'Regina. Are you here to see me?' Archie questioned as he opened his office door to the queen.

'I've been trying to keep my promise to Henry, but it's been difficult…' Regina began needing to talk to someone.

'To not use magic,' Archie gave the woman a sympathetic look feeling bad for her.

'It's been two days,' the woman felt like her hands were physically itching. The magic was bubbling away inside of her and she didn't know how to resist.

'That's an excellent start,' Archie smiled. 'Come on in,' the man moved to one side to let Regina into the office.

Regina hesitated for a moment not sure whether it was a good idea but she finally relented heading over to the couch. 'It's just that, magic is the way I've always gotten everything.'

'It sounds like it's also the way you've lost everything,' Archie knew the story of how Regina lost Daniel, Sarah and now Henry as well and he knew magic was a root cause. 'Regina, this is your chance to start over – to earn Henry and Sarah.'

'That's just it I know that I can get Henry back by not using magic but it isn't the same with Sarah,' the Mayor thought of the conversation she had with the teen the day before learning of her new-found magic. The only way Regina was going to be able to help the teen is to use magic herself but would Henry be able to understand?

'What do you mean?' Archie's brow furrowed in confusion.

Regina sighed knowing she had promised the teen she wouldn't say anything. 'Nothing.'

'Regina, I can't help you unless you tell me what's going on?' the man leaned forward curiosity getting the better of him.

Regina just stared at him having a fight with herself. 'Sarah has magic,' she finally answered already wishing she could take back her words.

'What?' Archie questioned his face paler than before. Before Regina could say anymore Dr Whale burst into the room. 'Dr. Whale, this is highly inappropriate,' Archie scolded rising to his feet.

'Send me back,' the doctor growled his stare burning holes into Regina.

'Excuse me?' Regina questioned her voice remaining cold.

'To my land. Send me back to my brother,' Whale raised his voice even more not having time for the queen's games.

'Why don't you check the 'missing' board like everyone else?' Regina almost rolled her eyes at the hysteric man.

'Your curse only brought the living,' Regina almost smirked understanding what the man meant.

'Well then, I'm sorry for your loss. But I'm afraid I can't send anyone anywhere,' Regina crossed her arms not fazed by the doctor.

'Can't or won't?' the man spat.

'Dr. Whale, I have to insist, please. Go!' Archie yelled once more sick of the outburst in his office.

Whale finally looked at Archie before letting out a long sigh. The man stormed out the room slamming the door behind him leaving things quiet once more.

'Sorry,' Archie sat back down letting out a deep breath. 'What you said isn't entirely true, is it?'

'I'm sorry?' Regina questioned confused once more.

'About the curse only taking the living. The grave of your father's here, right?' Archie remembered the crypt that Regina visited often flowers in hand.

'I don't care about Whale or his brother. I brought who I wanted,' Regina scoffed. It was her curse after all she could do what she wanted.

'Anyone else?' Regina stared into space avoiding the mans question. 'If you want help, you have to try and trust me. Stopping magic is a lot harder than starting.'

Regina was happy to ignore the man's questions, knowing it was the best way to have the upper hand, but she could feel herself breaking. All the secrets and lies were weighing her down and she needed to tell someone. 'His name was Daniel,' the woman began taking a breath. She never spoke of her lost love finding it difficult to even talk to her daughter about him never mind a stranger. 'I preserved his body with an enchantment spell. He's dead, but frozen. And I've kept him in my family mausoleum.'

'Does Sarah know?' Archie questioned thinking of the teen he had come to care for.

'No,' Regina answered simply. 'Telling your long-lost daughter that her dead father is frozen in a magic vault doesn't exactly come up in conversation,' the Mayors words dripped with sarcasm as she began to shut down.

'Because you couldn't let go of him. If you can't let go of the past, Regina, it's doomed to haunt you,' Archie knew he had pushed too far as Regina's eyes went cold.

'You know what? I think this has been quite enough,' the brunette stood up making her way to the door.

'Regina, wait. I… I can help you,' Archie pleaded.

'I doubt it,' Regina called over her shoulder before leaving the office.

Josh walked through Storybrooke trying to find his friend after having no look at the loft. He walked down the high street enjoying the calm that he never got in New York. It didn't last long as he looked up seeing the fiery brunette across the street a smile on her face. Just as the raven-haired boy began to walk over he saw she wasn't alone. Sam grabbed the girl by the waist saying something which caused a laugh from the teen. Then Josh's heart stopped as he saw the boy lean forward and kiss Sarah. The pair walked away in blissful ignorance while everything for Josh moved in slow motion. His world was shattered.

Regina drove home in the thunderstorm that erupted trying to calm down from her session with Archie. She shouldn't have gone. She should have known better than to trust anyone. As Regina stared at the road ahead panic flew through her as she saw a familiar face standing in the street. The woman slammed on the breaks stopping before she hit the man. 'Daniel?' she questioned looking away for a second. When she turned back the figure was gone and she was alone once more.

'Hey gramps,' Sarah smiled as she entered the loft to find David in the kitchen.

'Someone's in a good mood,' the man smiled knowing Sarah only called him gramps when she was extremely happy.

'For the first time in a while I am,' Sarah smiled back thinking of Sam who had just walked her home.

'I take it my nephew has something to do with that smile,' David leaned back against the counter.

'Technically he isn't your nephew he's Kathryn's and you two were never really married,' Sarah corrected.

'Way to avoid the question,' David smirked. Before Sarah could protest David's phone began to ring. 'Hello? Is he okay?' David's voice went to panic. 'Okay I'll be right there,' the man promised hanging up.

'Everything okay?' the teen questioned noticing the change in the man's mood.

'Dr Whale's been attacked he's in the hospital,' David explained heading for the door.

'I'm coming with you,' the teen quickly put her jacket back on following her grandad.

When David and Sarah made it to the hospital they saw Regina outside the hospital room. 'What's going on? I just got a call that Dr. Whale was attacked,' Regina looked up her gaze quickly going to her daughter.

'You'll have to ask his doctors,' Regina looked at the ground not wanting to explain.

'No. I am asking you,' David knew the woman knew more than she was letting on.

'I came here to speak with him and discovered he was hurt,' David raised an eyebrow not buying it. 'It's the truth!'

'What else? What did you come here to speak with him about?' David pushed.

Regina hesitated as she looked at the teen by his side. 'Someone from my past. I believe he's come back,' David and Sarah both waited for her to be more specific. 'Daniel – his name is Daniel.'

'My dad?' Sarah quickly questioned her face losing its colour.

'The man you were supposed to marry. Snow told me what happened and… how it was her fault that he died,' David added looking at the teen sadly.

'Yes, he did,' Regina said simply knowing Sarah wouldn't want her to play the blame game.

'If he's dead how can he be back? What is he a vampire? Does he belong in twilight?' The teen ranted not fully knowing what she was saying.

'He is definitely not a vampire,' Regina snapped. 'Whale believed he could bring him back from the grave and… I don't know how… but he has.'

Sarah felt like she had to sit down her knees feeling weak. She had come to terms with the fact that she would never meet her birth dad but now she found out he was somehow alive and roaming around town. It was too much for even Sarah to deal with.

'You don't know how? Guess,' David knew the teen needed answers and he was more than happy to get them.

'He practices something more powerful than magic. Or, so I was told. All he needed was a heart, and he took one of mine,' Regina explained to David but she kept her eyes on Sarah.

'You have hearts here?' David raised his voice.

'In her vault,' Sarah answered for her mom remembering the sound when she had been down there.

'Whose heart did he take?' the man crossed his arms.

'I have no idea. I took so many, it was impossible to keep track.'

'That isn't something I'd brag about,' Sarah scoffed remembering her mom's crimes.

'I need to go. I have to help him,' Regina didn't have time to argue with her daughter she needed to find her fiancé.

'I'll go with you,' Regina let out a slight smile at Sarah's offer.

'No,' David quickly protested. 'Look what he did – he's dangerous.'

'He's my dad,' David sighed at the teen knowing she wasn't going to listen to him.

'He won't hurt anyone else, David, I promise,' Regina insisted.

'You know I can't take that chance. You have two choices Regina – tell me where he is, or jail.'

'You can't do that,' Sarah exclaimed.

'I can and I am,' David snapped.

'I think it's like when you awoke from your coma. He's following his final thoughts to where he last met me – the stables,' the Mayor explained thinking back to that night.

David's face fell. 'No. Henry. Henry's at the stables,' without a second longer all three ran out the hospital.

As the trio ran into the stable they were greeted by a man raising Henry off the ground by his throat. 'Daniel! Let him go!' Regina screamed earning the man's attention.

Henry fell to the floor quickly running over to David. 'Are you okay?' David asked to which Henry nodded. 'Go!' Henry didn't have to be told twice as he ran from the stable.

Sarah and Regina stared at the man in front of them who slowly moved forward. 'It's true. You're really here,' Regina smiled tears in her eyes.

At that moment aggression took over Daniels face as he lunged for Regina, David quickly pushing her out the way and closing the stable door. 'It won't hold for long. Can you cast a spell to subdue him?' David yelled putting all his body weight on the door.

'No, I won't use magic on him,' Regina screamed which caused David to pull out his gun.

'Don't you dare,' Sarah grabbed for David's gun but he moved it out the way.

'He's a monster, Regina! If you won't put him down, I will!' David loaded the gun taking a deep breath.

'You can't hurt him!' The teen yelled trying to reach for the gun again.

'David, please! Just let me talk to him,' Regina begged.

'It's too big of a risk. There's no telling what he'll do and I will not let him hurt my granddaughter,' the man argued.

'Sarah is not your granddaughter she's his daughter,' the Mayor spat.

'I'm stood right here,' the teen commented as the pair ignored her.

'You have to at least give me a chance!' Regina continued.

'Out of the way, Regina! Now!' the prince yelled refusing to back down.

'No! I won't let you hurt him! He'll listen to me! Please! Let me talk to my fiancé,' tears escaped Regina's eyes causing Sarah to put a hand on her arm.

'Please David. If you can't trust Regina, then please, trust me,' Sarah pleaded.

David thought for a few moments neither decision seeming to be the right one. 'Take care of her,' David spoke to Regina who nodded. Against the man's better judgement, he turned away and left the family alone.

Regina and Sarah looked at each other trying to find some strength before Regina slowly opened the door. Daniel slowly approached the pair once more Regina grabbing his face softly. The touch seemed to only upset the man who grabbed the woman by her throat.

'Stop!' Sarah screamed but the man couldn't hear her.

'Daniel… stop. It's me. I love you…' Regina chocked out.

Daniel quickly dropped his hands recognition going over his face. 'Regina…' he breathed.

'Daniel,' Regina smiled as the man pulled her in for a tight hug. 'There's someone I think you should meet,' Regina pulled out the hug looking at her daughter.

Daniel looked at his child for the first time and couldn't help his eyes watering. He walked forward reaching a hand out to stroke the teens cheek. Sarah stared at him noticing how similar they looked. She felt like she belonged in that moment like a piece of her was found. Without wasting anymore time Daniel hugged his daughter, Sarah eagerly returning the hug. Regina looked on with a smile seeing the image she never thought she would get. The Mayor walked forward joining the hug. After a few moments, Daniel backed away groaning in pain.

'Dad?' the teen questioned.

'Stop. Just stop the pain,' the man held onto his side struggling to stay stood up.

'How?' Regina was willing to do anything for the man.

'Let me go,' he whispered.

'No. No, I won't lose you again. Without you, I'm lost,' Regina cried her tears turning from joy to sadness.

Daniel walked forward taking Sarah and Regina's hand. 'You have each other,' he smiled causing the two brunettes to look at each other. The man groaned again.

'Daniel. Daniel, come back to me,' Regina begged.

'I'm not ready to lose you,' Sarah added her own tears forming.

'Can't…' Daniel chocked out.

'But I love you,' Regina didn't know what else to say.

Daniel moved forward taking Regina's face in his hands. 'Then love again.' He then turned to Sarah. 'I can't believe I made you,' he smiled earning a slight laugh from the teen. 'I love you,' he whispered a hand going to the teens while his other dropped to Regina's.

'I love you too daddy,' Sarah whispered back hanging on tightly to the man's hand.

At that moment, something inside Daniel snapped making him raise his hands in anger. As he was about to move forward Regina froze him in place crying. 'I don't know how to do this,' Regina croaked.

Sarah was trying to hold back tears of her own as she looked at the man who had helped create her. She reached out taking Regina's hand causing the Mayor to look at her. 'Then we'll do it together.'

'Are you sure?' The elder brunette asked knowing the teen didn't want to use magic.

The teen simply nodded giving Regina's hand a slight squeeze as she raised her free hand to one of Daniels Regina doing the same.

'Goodbye, Daniel,' Regina looked down as more tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't stand losing the man all over again.

'Goodbye daddy,' Sarah whispered softly taking one more moment to memorise the man's face before the mother and daughter team turned him to dust. And just like that he was gone.

Sarah slowly walked to Grannys Daniels face fixed in her mind. Regina and the teen had said nothing more to each other as they parted ways not knowing what to say as they both cried. Sarah knocked on the door of the one person she need to see in that moment. It wasn't long till Josh opened it to see his crying friend.

'What happened?' the boy asked full of concern.

'I lost him,' was all Sarah said as more tears flowed out her eyes.

Josh didn't try and ask any more questions as he walked forward taking the teen in his arms letting her cry.

Regina headed to her own safe place knocking on the office door to be greeted by Archie. 'You're back,' Archie welcomed surprised.

'I used magic,' Regina whispered simply.

'Why don't you come in and tell me what happened?' Archie opened the door wider letting the woman step inside.

 **Sarah finally got to meet Daniel! What did you guys think of the father and daughter reunion? Sarah used magic to destroy Daniel as well as Regina which isn't going to be easy for her to deal with. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So this is a slightly shorter chapter as there wasn't too much to write about but the next chapter should be longer. I know some of you want to see more Emma, Snow and Zac scenes and I promise they will be brought back into it next chapter. This chapter mainly deals with the aftermath of losing Daniel once more so I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading my lovelys.**

Sarah had another sleepless night's thoughts of Daniel haunting her. He seemed so familiar to her even though she didn't know him at all. She wished she had the chance to know him and it filled her with hate to know that it was ripped away from her. Why did Snow have to tell? Things would have been fine if Regina and Daniel had just managed to get away. Just as Sarah's temper was about to get the best of her she rationalised it in her mind: she knew it wasn't Snow's fault. Cora was the one who killed her dad and ripped her family away, Regina was the one who sent her away instead of letting them be together and if things hadn't turned out the way they did she would never have had Zac and Emma as her parents. At that moment, Emma and Zac's face appeared in the teens mind as she remembered the years they had together. She really missed them. In a matter of seconds the girl had managed to go from angry to sad from wanting to hurt people to wanting to hold on to the people she loved the most. Tears pricked her eyes as she went through the emotions the worst thought of all popping into her mind: she had used magic to kill her dad. Technically she knew Daniel was already dead but that did not change the fact that he seemed very real to her and it was her magic that sent him away once more. If she did not believe it before she definitely did now: magic was evil. Sick of her own mind the teen picked up the phone dialling the only person she could think of.

'Hello?' a groggy voice appeared on the other end of the phone.

'Hey, sorry did I wake you?' Sarah asked already knowing the answer.

'No, I'm up,' Josh lied sitting up in his bed and rubbing his eyes.

'So what your voice is just because you're auditioning to be Whitney Houston?' Sarah couldn't help but let out a smile.

'Your funny,' the boy rolled his eyes.

'I thought so,' the teen was glad that they seemed to have their normal banter back, all the awkwardness disappearing.

'How are you feeling?' Josh asked remembering the tears from earlier. Sarah had explained everything that happened including the magic she now found herself with.

'If I said I was fine would you believe me?' The teen sighed.

'Probably not,' Josh let out a slight laugh.

Sarah stayed silent for a moment but Josh waited patiently. 'I killed my dad,' she whispered at long last.

'You did not,' Josh's tone left little room for argument. 'You and Regina did what you had to do.'

'Then why do I feel so bad?' The teen already knew the answer but she needed someone else to say it.

'Because…' Josh paused thinking of the best way to word it. 'You finally got to meet the dad you thought you would never know and then he got pulled away from you.'

Sarah couldn't help but let out a small sniffle as she tried to keep it together. 'This is stupid. How can I miss something I never had?'

'Because you're human,' Josh said softly.

'What? You mean I'm not a power puff girl?' The teen tried to lighten the mood earning a laugh from her friend.

'Are you going to be okay?' Josh asked concern in his tone once more.

'As soon as I get Emma and Zac back,' Sarah answered honestly missing her parents now more than ever.

'They'll be home soon,' the raven-haired boy sounded so confident that the teen almost believed him.

'I'll let you get back to sleep. I'll see you later,' the teen said softly.

'Night.'

'Josh,' Sarah quickly called after him.

'Yeah,' the boy quickly replied.

'Thanks,' Sarah didn't have to explain what she meant Josh already knew.

'Anytime,' he smiled before hanging up the phone.

The next day Sarah was about to head out deciding she had unfinished business from the day before but when she opened the loft door she was greeted by Sam.

'Knock knock,' the boy smiled his hand in the air.

'Hey,' Sarah smiled brightly.

Sam noticed Sarah had her jacket on and phone in hand. 'Are you heading out?'

'Yeah just…' Sarah didn't know how to explain. 'What are you doing here?'

'I heard about what happened with Daniel,' Sam quickly explained.

'How?' Sarah questioned harsher than she meant to.

'Well not from you,' Sam looked slightly hurt but Sarah stayed silent waiting for an answer. 'I ran into Henry.'

'Of course,' Sarah sighed her brother never failing to talk about everything. 'Look I'm sorry I just… I was in a bad place.'

'I get that,' Sam gave a nod of understanding.

'I didn't mean to make you feel bad,' Sarah suddenly felt guilt hit her as she looked at the boy.

'I get it you wanted to be by yourself,' Sam smiled. Sarah froze in silence thinking of where she really went. 'Right?' Sam raised an eyebrow at the girl's silence.

'Well I may have quickly gone to see Josh,' Sarah stared at the floor.

'So, you could talk to Josh but you couldn't talk to me?' Sam felt his whole-body tense.

'He's been my best friend since I was 2 I tell him everything. Surely you can understand that?' The teen pleaded.

'I get that you and Josh are close okay I really do,' Sam took a deep breath trying to remain calm. 'Sometimes I just wish you felt the same way around me,' Sarah didn't have a response. She thought of a million words but none seemed good enough and the fact she hadn't slept in days really wasn't helping. 'I'll see you later,' Sam whispered sadly before leaving the doorway.

Regina sat in the mansion she called home a drink in hand. The house felt way to big with just her by herself and she felt herself missing her kids once more. Before she could wallow any longer there was a knock at the door. Regina set her drink down quickly heading over to open the wooden frame. 'Sarah,' Regina couldn't help but let a slight smile hit her lips.

'Can we talk?' The teen asked causing Regina to step to one side to let her in. Sarah headed through to the living room standing near the mantel piece looking at the pictures of Henry.

'How are you feeling?' Sarah heard Regina's voice behind her.

'People keep asking me that a lot lately,' the teen sighed turning to face the woman. 'I guess I could ask you the same thing,' the teen could only imagine how the woman must have felt losing the love of her life once more.

'I've had better days,' Regina stared at her hands that had recently been in Daniels.

'He seemed like a good guy, you know, besides the whole choking my little brother thing. He was like the Hulk with a sweet disposition,' the teen gave a slight smile.

'I'm just glad you got to meet him,' Regina returned with a smile of her own.

'Me too,' a sudden silence fell between them as they thought what to say next.

'Well I just came to check you were okay,' the teen started heading out the room making her escape.

'Sarah wait,' the Mayor grabbed the teens hand before she could leave.

'What?' Sarah's voice was cold.

'You still don't want me around even after yesterday,' the elder brunette snapped.

'Look nothing's changed,' the teen rolled her eyes. 'You still did what you did, I still don't want to use magic and we still are where we are. Daniel doesn't change that.'

'So why did you come here? Was it just to fight?' The brunette tightened the grip on her daughter rage taking over.

'No.'

'Then why?' Regina pushed.

'I just...'

'Just what?'

'I don't know!' Sarah yelled feeling tears prick her eyes once more. Regina remained quiet waiting for the teen to continue. 'I thought I wold be fine without you and for a while I fooled myself into thinking I could. Then suddenly Daniel turns up and all three of us are stood there and it seemed… I don't know it seemed like a family and then… we lost him,' Regina's eyes turned to mush as she listened to the girl talk. 'And then I remembered everything you've done,' Sarah's voice went cold once more. 'The truth is I don't know why I came here and I don't know what to do. Having you in my life just seems to bring problems. I know you're trying I really do but right now it's just not enough,' the Mayor released the girls hand. 'I'm sorry,' the teen whispered before heading towards the door.

'Wait,' Regina pleaded once more causing the teen to sigh but she did turn back round. 'I thought after yesterday you might want this back,' Regina pulled the gold locket out her pocket holding it up. Sarah hesitated not sure whether to take it or not. 'Don't take it for me. Daniel wanted you to have it he got it for you.'

Sarah walked forward thoughts of Daniel in her mind as she took the locket from her mom's hands. 'Thanks,' she whispered softly before leaving the mansion.

Sarah put the locket around her neck as she walked down the steps leading her back to the quiet street. The teen didn't make it far when she found Sam stood in front of her. 'Hey,' the teen greeted not knowing where the pair stood.

'Hey,' Sam gave an awkward smile his hands in his back pockets.

'Listen...' Sarah began but the boy interrupted.

'No, you listen,' Sarah paused not knowing what Sam was going to say. 'I'm sorry,' Sarah looked slightly surprised not expecting him to say that.

'I'm sorry too,' Sarah sighed taking a step forward.

'No, it was my fault I shouldn't have acted like that,' Sam put his hand up in defeat.

'You had every right to be upset. I get how it must feel for me to run to Josh but he's my best friend…'

'I know,' Sam cut her off once more. 'And I'm glad you have someone in your life who you can talk to when things get bad. It's just sometimes…'

'Sometimes…' Sarah searched the boy's eyes.

'Sometimes… I look at you two together and I see how close you are and… I guess I get jealous,' Sam looked at the ground hating how immature he sounded.

Sarah closed the distance between them taking his hand. 'But I chose you,' those words caused Sam to look up. 'Josh is my best friend and I'm so lucky to have him in my life but,' Sarah let out a soft smile. 'I chose you,' Sarah wanted to say the three words that would get her point across but they just wouldn't leave her lips.

Sam just kissed the teen with a smile knowing what she meant happy to take things slow. Sarah gave a slight sigh of relief happy the argument was over. Josh stared at the pair down the street throwing his hands up in the air. 'Do they just wait for me to do this?' The raven-haired boy grumbled to himself before quickly walking away.

When Sarah made it home it was getting late and she was surprised to find David still up. 'Creepy much?' The teen mocked as David sat in the dark.

The man turned on a lamp with a smile. 'I just wanted to make sure you got in okay.'

'I'm 15 not 5,' Sarah teased but part of her appreciated the fact the man cared.

'Where were you?' David questioned standing up.

'Out with Sam,' Sarah explained taking off her jacket.

'How is he?' David asked missing the kid who had for a time been his nephew.

'Why don't you call him and find out,' Sarah smirked.

'You think he would want to hear from me,' David rubbed the back of his neck suddenly nervous.

'Absolutely,' Sarah gave a comforting smile.

David stared at the teen for a moment happy to let silence come over them. After a few minutes of studying the girl he finally spoke up, 'you look tired.'

'Well gee thanks aren't you a sweet talker,' the teen rolled her eyes.

'When was the last time you slept?' David asked genuine concern in his voice.

'A day or two ago,' the teen lied not remembering the last time she slept through the night.

'Well I hate to break it to you but Henry fell asleep on your bed waiting up for you.'

'That's cool I will just go grab my symbols and he'll soon be up,' Sarah half joked.

'You can take Henry's bed down here it will also mean I can keep an eye on you,' David pointed to the single bed.

'How many times do I have to tell you I'm okay,' Sarah moaned but still made her way over to the bed.

'It will never stop me worrying,' David whispered softly before heading to bed himself.

A few hours later David woke up to hear Sarah screaming. Without a second thought the man ran to the girl's side grabbing her arms to calm her down. 'Hey, hey, hey, hey. You're okay, you're okay. You're okay, you're okay,' the man kept repeating trying to get the girl to listen.

'I… I just had the worst nightmare,' Sarah breathed sweat pouring from her forehead.

'It's over now,' David put a hand to the girl's cheek.

Sarah took a few moments to catch her breath staring around at her surroundings remembering she wasn't in her room. 'Okay,' she finally whispered.

'Okay? Here. This will help,' David reached over lighting the candle on the bed side table.

'A candle?' Sarah questioned not sure how that would help.

'Yeah. They keep the nightmares away,' the man smiled before turning back to his granddaughter. 'Now, talk to me. What was so bad?'

'I… I was in this room, and… and it was red. And there was no doors, no windows. And these curtains… and they were on fire. And… I was in this corner,' Sarah felt panic rush through her once more as she began to relive it. 'And… and… and… and I was looking out, and there was someone else there. She was staring at me through the flames. Th-Then I woke up and…'

'Hey,' David took the girls cheek once more making her look at him. 'Don't worry, alright? It was just a bad dream.' Sarah hoped the man was right.

 **Seen as Sarah fell under the sleeping curse she will be suffering from the bad dreams instead of Henry so I hope you guys like the different take on it. It might be a day or two till the next chapter is posted but I will update as soon as I can. Thanks again guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So I know I said this chapter would be longer but I forgot about this episode... sorry! The next one should be better I promise. I'm glad to see you guys are liking the emotional scenes as well as the humour. Also I am pretty impressed that I've managed to get 2 chapters up in one day... or it means I don't have much of a life but I think I'll stick with impressed. Hope you enjoy this chapter my lovelys.**

'Okay what was so important that I had to rush down here? I was in the middle of an episode of friends and now how am I supposed to know if Ross and Rachel were on a break or not?' The teen moaned as she entered the mine to find everyone grouped together staring at the ceiling. 'Are those…' the teen noticed the diamonds as she stood next to her brother.

'Diamonds. They're back. The magic brought them back,' blue smiled.

'You mean, the kind that become fairy dust?' Henry questioned.

'Indeed. We just need to refine them – grind them up,' there was a hint of excitement in blue's voice as she spoke at the hope of having fairy dust back. 'Do you still have what remains of Jefferson's hat?' She turned to David. David produced the ruined hat giving It to the mother superior. 'You lock this up. Keep it safe. Because, by this time tomorrow, we'll have enough magic dust to make it work again.'

'So, Mary Margaret...' Henry began.

'And my parents,' Sarah finished their faces lighting up.

'That's right guys. We're bringing 'em home,' David smiled at his grandkids.

Sarah found herself in a room full flames the heat radiating onto her face. She searched desperately for some kind of door but she couldn't find an exit. The teen felt herself struggle to breath her chest tightening in panic. It was at that moment the girl noticed someone else in the room with her. 'Hey! Hey! Who are you? Where are we?' Sarah yelled but before she could get an answer she was pulled awake sitting up in the bed with a start. She was still in Henrys bed David insisting she stay there so he could watch over her.

'It's okay. It's okay. You're okay,' Sarah finally noticed Regina next to her a hand stroking her arm.

'Wh-what are you doing here? Where's David?' The teen snapped still terrified.

'He got an emergency call this morning, and he asked me to look after you. He told me you've been having nightmares,' Regina explained struggling to hide the disappointment at how angry Sarah was to see her.

'And he really thought the evil queen would be a good babysitter? He must have been desperate,' Sarah knew she was being mean but she was too caught up in her nightmare to care.

Regina paused for a second knowing the teen was just lashing out because she was scared. 'It's okay. You can- 'Regina touched Sarah's hand earning a wince and a slight moan from the girl. The Mayor looked down to see the burn. The burn from a few days ago, had begun to heal but now it seemed ten times worse with the burn traveling up the girls arm. 'Is that a burn?' Regina questioned her voice filled with worry.

'Seems to be Sherlock,' Sarah stared wide eyed at her hand. How could her dream physically hurt her?

Regina wracked her brain thinking of what to do. This was something she had never seen before, magic she had never known. There was only one person who might have a solution and reluctantly Regina knew she had no other choice. The Mayor walked over to the phone earning a questioning look from the teen. 'Who are you calling?' the younger brunette asked.

'The only person who can fix this,' Regina sighed.

It didn't take long for the teen to work out who her mom was referring too. 'No! Not creepy guy,' Sarah moaned falling back down on the bed dramatically earning a small smile from Regina.

It didn't take long for Gold to show up a case in hand. Regina explained what had happened Sarah showing the man her burn. 'Oh, yes. You were quite right to call me.'

'It was just a dream I don't need anyone's help,' the teen sighed.

'That burn seems to tell a different story,' Gold smirked. 'What you're describing's certainly not a dream.'

'Then, what was it?' Worry quickly flowed through Regina.

'A side effect. You know, it's remarkable you'd cast a curse you know so little about,' Gold gave the Mayor a glare.

'So, this is your fault?' Sarah turned her gaze to a guilty looking Regina. 'Why am I not surprised,' Sarah sighed crossing her arms.

'My victims are not supposed to wake up. That's why I certainly never cared what happened to them after,' Regina growled at Gold before turning to her daughter her gaze softening. 'Until now.'

Gold walked silently to his case pulling out different vials to make a potion. 'When people fall under a sleeping curse, the soul travels to a Netherworld, where it resides until awoken,' Gold explained as he prepared the substance. 'Now, this world is between life and death, and it's very real. However, even when the curse is broken, sometimes, in sleep, the victims find their way back to that world. Victims like you,' the man turned back to the teen.

'This other world is tormenting my daughter every time she sleeps. I want you to give her something that will keep her from going there,' Regina put her hand on the teens shoulder. Sarah thought about shaking the other woman off but at the moment it was slightly comforting considering how scared she was.

'Well, I'm afraid that's not possible. I can, however, provide you with something that will allow her to control her actions whilst in that world. And once one controls something, one no longer need fear it,' Gold let out a soft smile handing Sarah a necklace.

'A necklace?' Sarah raised an eyebrow. 'I'm now having to accessorise even in my sleep?'

'You wear this while you're sleeping. Once you control the journey, fear will stop. And then, you can come and go as you please.'

'Everything comes at a price with you. What do you want for this?' Regina snapped her gaze cold.

'For a house call? You couldn't afford it,' the smirk retuned to the mans face. 'But this is for Sarah. This ones on me.'

With that Gold picked up his case and made his way over to the door. 'Hey,' Sarah called after him causing the man to turn around. 'Thank you,' the teen said softly genuinely grateful to the man. Gold gave a smile before leaving the mother and daughter team alone. Sarah stared at the necklace for a few moments before putting it around her neck.

'Are you okay?' Regina asked not knowing what else to say.

'I really wish people would stop asking me that,' the teen sighed.

Regina stood awkwardly for a few moments before admitting defeat. 'Well I should go.'

'Yeah,' Sarah agreed looking at the Mayor.

Regina gave the teen a sad look before picking up her jacket. 'If you need anything just call, okay?' the Mayor demanded. Sarah gave a nod with a soft smile before Regina left the loft.

It wasn't long till Henry arrived home still excited at the thought of fairy dust. 'Hey,' he beamed at the teen who was sat on the bed.

'Hey kid,' Sarah smiled as the boy sat next to her. 'How was your day?'

'Are you kidding? We are a step closer to getting Mary Margaret, Emma and Zac back it was amazing,' Sarah gave a slight laugh at the boy's excitement. 'What's that?' Henry asked noticing his sisters necklace.

Sarah looked down at the object. 'Gold gave it to me to try and help me control my bad dreams.'

'Still can't sleep?' Henry gave his sister a sad look hating what she was going through.

'Sleep is overrated,' Sarah smiled but her eyes told a different story.

'Want me to read to you?' Her brother asked grabbing his story book.

'What am I 5?' Sarah questioned.

'Is that a no?'

'That's a yes mentally I am 5 and seen as my mommy is god knows where you are next in line to read me a story,' Henry laughed as the pair lied down on the single bed.

Henry started reading the story of Snow White and Prince Charming now seeing it in a whole new light now the pair were his grandparents. Before he even made it halfway through he felt Sarah's breathing slow down as she fell to sleep. Henry looked at his sister trying to see if she was going through any pain but in that moment, she looked peaceful. Henry went back to reading but he soon felt his own eyelids grow heavy as he drifted off to sleep himself.

David arrived home with Ruby by his side letting out a soft smile as he saw his grandchildren asleep. His smile soon turned to a frown as he thought of what he would have to tell them when they woke up. 'They may never see their mother or grandmother or dad again. How am I going to break that news to them?' He asked himself more than Ruby as he thought of the hat that was now gone.

'You won't have to,' Ruby reassured him.

'Travel between worlds is as hard as it comes. Fairy dust on its own isn't enough. It took an entire curse to get us here in the first place. Without the hat…' David trailed off

'You'll find another way,' Ruby's voice wasn't as confident as she wanted it to be slowly losing hope herself.

'You don't know that,' the prince shook his head.

'But I know you. And I know you'll never give up until you do. And David?' the man finally looked up at his friend. 'You're not going to be doing this alone.'

'Thank you,' David smiled as Ruby turned to leave.

'Do you mind giving Granny a call?' The wolf asked before leaving.

'Sure. Why? What for?' David asked in confusion.

'I may have left Belle chained up in the library. Somebody should probably…'

David smirked at his friend. 'Unchain her?'

'Yeah,' Ruby let out a slight laugh.

'Yeah, I'll take care of it. Where you going?' the man raised an eyebrow.

'I've still got a few hours of Wolfstime left. You helped me regain control. I want to do something I haven't done in a very long time,' Ruby's eyes seemed to smile at the thought.

'What's that?'

'Run,' Ruby breathed before leaving the loft with a howl.

Sarah couldn't help but panic slightly as she found herself back in the burning room. She quickly grabbed her necklace, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. 'I'm in control. I'll be okay,' she whispered to herself. In that moment, she saw the same woman as before trying to escape the flames. Sarah closed her eyes once more willing the flames to die down which they did. When it was safe Sarah walked forward to the woman who was staring at her with wide eyes. 'Wait. Don't be scared,' Sarah said softly reaching out a hand.

Aurora woke up from her dream with a start calling for Snow. 'Hey. I'm here. It's okay, it's okay. It was just another nightmare,' Mary Margaret sat beside the woman speaking softly.

'No, this time was different,' Aurora rambled. 'There was a girl. She… she put out the fire. She talked to me,' this earned Emma's attention who crouched down next to her mother.

'A girl?' Mary Margaret questioned.

'What'd she say?' Emma added.

Aurora paused for a moment the girls face burned into her memory. 'She said… she said her name was Sarah.'

 **And the fun begins! Looking forward to write Emma, Mary Margaret and Zac back in Storybrooke I have a lot of big things planned. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Make sure you let me know what you think. Thanks guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! As promised here is a longer chapter for ya! Emma, Zac and Snow are so close to coming home and I can't wait to write them back in Storybrooke. Hope you enjoy this chapter my lovelys!**

'The girl you saw in your dream – is that her?' Emma pulled out a picture of Sarah she kept on her scared to hear Aurora's answer.

'Yes. That's Sarah,' Aurora nodded adamantly.

'That's impossible. It was a dream. How could you dream of my daughter?' Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'It has to be just a weird coincidence,' Zac was pacing behind the women.

Emma turned to stare at him. 'You think it's possible for a complete stranger to have dreams about our daughter without ever meeting her?'

'Well when you put it that way…' Zac sighed running his hands through his hair.

'Maybe it wasn't a dream,' Mary Margaret finally spoke up.

'What?' Emma's stare snapped to her mom.

'I know Sarah sometimes lives on the edge but I think she even draws the line at dream crashing,' the man behind them exclaimed.

'That room… I've been there,' Snow said simply refusing to make eye contact with Emma.

'When I told you about it, you didn't say anything,' Aurora looked slightly hurt her trust in the woman falling away.

'You were terrified. I didn't want to make things worse by telling you I thought it might be real,' Mary Margaret quickly defended herself.

'A room in a dream is real?' Mulan questioned standing away from the crowd.

'The sleeping curse. It has to be,' Mary Margaret was finally piecing things together. 'I went through it, Aurora went through it…'

'Sarah's been through it because I wouldn't believe Henry,' Emma interrupted now feeling guilt take over.

'Emma…' Mary Margaret gave her a sad look knowing the blame her daughter was going through.

'What else did you lie about?' Aurora snapped once more.

'I was… I wasn't lying. I was protecting you,' Mary Margaret tried once more but it seemed to have no effect on the woman in front of her.

'What did she say – Sarah? In the… in the dream?' Emma asked Aurora wanting to get back to why her child was in this strangers dream.

'She just said her name. She… and then, I woke up, and… it was over,' Aurora wished she could be more helpful.

'Emma. It's going to be okay,' Mary Margaret reached forward but Emma stood up backing away.

'We are so far from okay,' Emma snapped.

At that moment, Emma felt Zac's hand go to her shoulder as he stood behind her. 'Sarah's tough she will be okay,' he whispered as Emma leaned back slightly.

'We have a way home now,' Mary Margaret added.

'We have a compass, and the wardrobe ashes are still with Cora,' Emma refused to find hope.

'And you call me negative,' Zac sighed earning a glare from Emma that quickly shut him up.

'Any attempt to steal from her would be suicide,' Mulan sided with Emma.

'That's it get on the negative train,' Zac shook his head.

'We can stop her,' Mary Margaret insisted getting to her feet.

'How?' Mulan questioned clearly not believing her new-found friend.

'I don't know. But I know someone who does… Rumpelstiltskin. He'll know a way,' Mary Margaret looked at Emma seeing she was understanding what she meant.

'Sarah. We can talk to her. Now we can communicate,' Emma answered recognition coming over her face.

'Wait, wait,' Aurora protested but the look Emma shot her told her she didn't have a choice.

'Oh yeah, Princess. You're going back to sleep,' Emma growled.

'I wouldn't mess with her when it comes to her kids,' Zac whispered to the princess.

Once back in the dream world Aurora looked around for the teen while trying to fight off the flames. 'Sarah!' She yelled hoping somehow the girl would hear her.

'Hello? Hello?' Aurora looked to the other side of the room to see the brunette.

'Sarah! Sarah, it is you,' Aurora gave a sigh of relief as she walked forward.

'Not to be rude but who are you?' Sarah questioned noticing the stranger seemed to know her.

'My name is Aurora. I'm with your parents and your grandmother,' Aurora smiled.

Sarah's eyes widened as she thought of her family. 'Are they okay?' she quickly asked.

'Yes, they're fine. They just want to come home. And they need your help,' Aurora explained.

Sarah quickly nodded. 'Okay, so what do I need to do?'

Sarah woke up for the first time in a long time with a smile on her face. The teen looked around the room to see David, Henry and Regina sleeping all three of them refusing to leave the teen. 'They're… they're alive. They're alive!' Sarah yelled causing everyone to bolt awake.

'Who? Who's alive?' David questioned quickly moving to the teens side.

'My parents and Snow,' Sarah smiled causing David's face to light up.

'I told you, kid. I told you!' he yelled leaning forward to hug the teen.

'They are going to be okay,' Henry quickly joined in the group hug.

Regina watched from the sidelines knowing she had to be the voice of reason. 'Was… was it that woman you saw? Did she tell you this?'

The trio broke up from their hug all looking at the Mayor. 'Her name's Aurora,' Sarah corrected. 'She said they have a way home, but there's someone in their way – someone they need us to help them stop. Someone only Mr. Gold knows how to defeat,' the teen quickly explained.

'Who?' Regina furrowed her brow.

Sarah paused for a moment looking at Regina. 'Your mother.'

Regina felt the blood rush from her face at what her daughter just said. It was impossible, her mother was dead. 'Are you sure?' The woman asked but her gaze was in the distance.

'That's what Aurora said,' Sarah watched the panic look on her mother's face.

'I'll go talk to Gold,' Regina quickly moved towards the door.

'But...' Sarah began to protest.

'No buts,' Regina snapped causing Sarah to back down for once. 'I'll be back,' with that the Mayor left to find the man.

Back in the Enchanted Forest the team headed deeper into the words Emma getting more anxious with each step. 'How close are we? Sarah could already be waiting in that Netherworld,' all Emma could think about was her teen alone in a fire with no escape.

'No, we planned to meet back there in two hours,' Aurora explained as they continued to move.

'You're not going to leave him waiting,' Snow looked back at her daughter with a soft smile.

'Yeah, but what if she's-' Emma tried again but this time Zac cut her off.

'She is going to be fine. You raised her well Emma you know better than anyone that she's a survivor,' Zac and Emma didn't always agree when it came to raising their daughter but Zac was always thankful to Emma for how Sarah turned out. The teen was the person she was because of the blonde and Zac knew it.

'There. That looks like relatively safe high ground. We'll set up camp there,' Snow pointed to the land where they would settle. 'Aurora, you'll settle in and find Sarah – get the information we need from Rumpelstiltskin. And we do this fast, in and out. It's still dangerous out here.'

Sarah sat on the bed trying to prepare herself to go back to the hell. Even though she now had some control it didn't stop how real the dream felt to her. She could feel the fire, the burns, the hurt. It emotionally drained her every time. The teen was pulled out of her thoughts by Regina walking over to the bed.

'I brought you this,' Regina handed the teen her baby blanket that she had given her so long ago. It instantly managed to put the teen at ease as she held it close. Throughout all the tough times she had found herself in the small blanket never failed to comfort her.

'Thanks,' the teen whispered as Regina sat next to the bed as Sarah laid down. 'So Cora… did she know about me?' Sarah asked seeing Regina's face go even paler.

'No, she didn't,' Regina answered simply looking at her hands. 'She had already hurt Daniel I… I wasn't about to let her do the same to you.'

Sarah knew Regina was being honest her mask falling. The teen reached out taking Regina's hand that was on the bed causing the woman to look up at her with a smile. Although Sarah still felt anger towards the woman she still cared about her. 'So, she's pretty powerful?' Sarah asked.

'Yes, but, uh, not as powerful as I am,' Gold answered for the Mayor walking over to the bed.

'Debatable,' Regina growled.

'Actually, no, it's not,' Gold smirked.

'Okay kids play nice,' Sarah commented looking between the bickering pair.

'You sure you're okay to do this, kid?' David asked in concern Henry by his side.

'She was born to do this,' Henry smiled up at David.

'And here's me thinking I was born to buy shoes and drink coffee,' Sarah smirked giving Henry a wink.

'Well, sometimes being a hero is knowing when not to run into the fire,' David refused to crack a smile at the girls humour too worried to see the funny side.

'I'll be okay,' the teen insisted.

'Look, whatever she faces in there, will be far less dangerous than what she'll face if we fail,' Gold added knowing Cora had no idea of the girl's existence: or so he thought.

'Get on with it. Fast,' David's voice was cold as he spoke to the man not trusting him for a minute.

Gold sat beside Sarah's bed. 'Alright, Sarah. Just relax. And soon, you're going to drift off.'

'What do I tell them?' Sarah questioned.

'Just listen to my bedtime story, and all will be clear,' Sarah closed her eyes trying her best to relax. 'Once upon a time, Snow White and Prince Charming needed to stun a very powerful magician, long enough to lock him up in a dark dungeon.'

'That was you. They used Cinderella to trap you with a magic quill,' Henry quickly interrupted liking to show his knowledge.

'Henry this is a solo story time,' the teen scolded keeping her eyes closed.

'Yes, indeed a quill,' Gold continued. 'And yet, it wasn't the quill itself, but the ink that captured the Dark One – harvested from the rarest species of squid, from the bottom of a bottomless ocean. Impossible to find, unless, you're a mermaid… or me. I happen to have a private supply. In my jail cell… that is where they will find it.'

Sarah was sick of waking up in the room of fire the flames more real than ever. 'And I thought New York was a difficult place to live,' the teen sighed to herself. She looked around and noticed Aurora in the corner trying to get closer.

'Sarah! Sarah! Can you help us?' The woman yelled,

Sarah walked forward but the flames seemed to be out of control. 'Yes! I know what you have to do to stop Cora! You have to go to-' A flame burst up muffling the end of the teens sentence.

'Where? We have to go where? Wait. Where do we have to go?' Aurora was getting frantic.

'Rumpelstiltskin's-' Sarah tried again but once again the flames came to life.

Before Aurora could ask again she heard her name being called in the room. 'Who is that?' she whispered to herself looking up at the ceiling.

Sarah followed Aurora's gaze wondering what she was staring at. 'Did you get banged on the head?' The teen asked but only got a confused look from the princess. 'Did you hear me?'

'No! Sarah, say it again! I-' Aurora heard someone call her name once more. 'Did you hear that?'

'No!' the teen yelled confused. 'Aurora, what's going on?'

At that moment, Aurora got pulled out of the flames leaving the teen alone. Sarah woke up back in the loft confusion and pain on her face.

'Sarah. Are you alright?' David rushed over to the teens side.

'Did you see her? Did you tell her?' Gold quickly got to the point.

'No. I… I didn't get the chance. Something… something happened. She… she got sucked out of there,' Sarah rambled trying to comprehend what happened. Sarah tried her best not to wince as pain rushed through her but the crowd around her noticed.

'Sarah?' Regina quickly moved closer.

'Some… something's wrong,' the teen reluctantly answered her arm feeling like it was on fire.

Regina pulled up the teens sleeve to see the whole arm covered with burns. 'Sarah,' her mother breathed feeling pain herself to see her daughter like that.

'Here. Let me take care of this,' Gold rose to his feet running his hand over the burns making them disappear.

'What caused this?' Regina demanded still feeling no better.

'When you venture deeper into the Netherworld instead of away, there are risks,' Gold began.

'You didn't tell us that,' Henry interrupted panic evident in his voice.

'Come here,' Sarah whispered as the boy rushed into his sister's arms.

'Someone woke Aurora before her soul was ready to return. The violence of that act tore her away and injured Sarah. We're lucky it wasn't worse. She's going to need some time to recover before she can be sent back,' Gold could tell what was coming by the look on Regina and David's face.

'Out of the question,' Regina was the first to argue.

'Not a chance in hell. We'd be monsters to even consider risking her life again,' David agreed.

'Careful with your tone, Charming,' Gold snapped. 'I understand your concern for the girl, but I know Cora. Without our help, Snow and Emma will soon be dead. And then… a true monster will be on her way to Storybrooke.'

Regina took a deep breath trying to calm down. 'Aurora is gone. Why do we need to send Sarah back to that fiery inferno with no one there to receive our message?'

'Because someone will be there,' David's eyes glazed over as he spoke.

'Who?' Regina raised an eyebrow.

'Snow,' the man explained.

'Well, that's an awfully big assumption,' Regina crossed her arms in protest.

'No. No, it's not. She was there once before. She can go back. She can find a way. She will – I know it. And I'll be waiting,' David insisted.

'You're going to this Netherworld?' Regina questioned.

'I faced you. How bad could it be?' David gave a slight smile.

'David,' the man turned to look at his granddaughter. 'It's worse than you could possibly imagine,' Sarah was scared for the man not wanting him to face what she had.

'It's not as simple as that. You can't get there. You haven't been under a sleeping curse,' Gold sighed sick of the debate.

'Well, then put me under one,' David said like it was simple.

'If we do that, there's a chance you might never waken up,' Gold couldn't understand why the man would risk his life.

'Sure I will. When I see her, she'll kiss me, and I'll be fine. Now, put me under. I've spent far too much time looking for my wife. It is time to bring her home,' the man was not about to back down.

After losing Aurora the group decided Snow was their last hope to communicate with the ones they loved. 'Once we crest this ridge, we'll be near the woods of the dead. The last poppies in this realm have taken seed there,' Mulan called taking the lead.

'Tell you what after this I never want to see another poppy again,' Zac panted as he tried to keep up with the warrior.

Emma and Snow held back Snow clearly preoccupied. 'You okay?' The blonde asked noticing her mother's silence.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' Snow brushed off but Emma quickly grabbed her arm pulling her to a stop.

'You look nervous. This Netherworld… how bad is it? What's it like?' Emma almost didn't want to hear the answer.

'It's like you're, um…,' Snow looked away thinking of the world she would soon have to return to. 'Lost, drifting in the dark. No one to talk to, nothing to do. Except think of all the people that you love, and how you'll never see them again.'

Emma's face fell as thoughts of her little girl popped into her mind. 'Sarah was lost in that dark too because of me.'

'What are you talking about?' The brunette turned her gaze back to her daughter.

'Henry tried so hard to convince me I was the saviour and if I had just believed him Sarah would never have had to side with me and she would of never of ate the apple to prove a point,' Emma felt despair take over as she thought what her kid went through.

'Stop it,' Mary Margaret took a step forward. 'Nobody would've believed Henry's stories and no one could have stopped Sarah from doing what she wanted she doesn't really take no well,' Snow let out a slight laugh thinking of her fiery granddaughter.

'But her mother should have stopped her,' Emma sighed.

'Okay,' Mary Margaret raised her hands in defeat. 'You want to play the blame game? If I hadn't told Cora about Regina's true love, Cora never would've killed him. Regina wouldn't want revenge. The curse? Never would have happened. We could spend all day trying to figure out why each of us should feel guilty, but it will not help us get home.'

'You really think we're going to make it back?' Emma was losing all hope with each passing day.

'If there's one thing your fathers taught me, it's not to give up,' Mary Margaret smiled. 'Now, it's time for me to go back to sleep.'

Just as Mary Margaret was about to continue on the path Emma spoke up once more. 'It's Regina.'

'What?' Snow turned back around in confusion.

'Regina. That's who we should blame,' Emma's voice was low and dark which even sent a shiver through the brunette.

Sarah tried her best to stay out of Regina's way as she made the potion but she could feel curiosity getting the best of her. 'It smells funny,' Regina looked up to see the teen join her in the room. 'Like that time, me and Josh tried to make a smoothie when we were 5. Note to self bananas and chili do not go together,' Sarah knew she was rambling but she couldn't help it.

'It's a curse. It's not meant to be pleasant,' Regina gave a slight smile before turning back to her work.

Sarah slowly moved over to the elder brunette thinking what to say next. 'So, the potion's finished? Mr. Gold had everything you needed in his shop?'

'Yes. We're almost ready,' Regina sounded distracted as she carefully put ingredients together.

'So, this is how you do magic?' Regina turned to look at the teen. 'The only magic I've seen so far is physical magic like starting fires,' Sarah looked down at her hands which had started the flames.

'There are many ways. It's never easy,' The mayor sighed.

Sarah hesitated for a moment unsure whether to ask her next question. 'Have you been using magic?'

Regina's eyes widened slightly as she went into defense mode. 'I told you and Henry I wouldn't and I haven't' Sarah looked up at her mother both suddenly remembering Daniel. 'Except for… with Daniel… and now. I've really been trying.'

'Well we both used magic with Daniel so I will let you off for that one,' the teen turned her attention to the potion in front of them.

'Have you used magic?' Regina asked hoping the teen wouldn't shut her out.

'No I don't want to use it,' Regina stayed silence sensing there was more. 'Sometimes I feel like I have no control over it,' the teen sighed.

'That's because you have never used it in order to control it,' the queen explained knowing it wasn't what the teen wanted to hear.

'At least you're using it to help people now,' Sarah quickly changed the subject back to the other woman.

Regina noticed the sudden change but decided not to push it. 'I'm trying. And after this, I won't.'

Sarah could feel Regina's stare and she felt the need to make eye contact. 'I believe you,' Sarah smiled seeing relief wash over Regina. 'Will David be okay?'

'He'll be…asleep,' Regina didn't want to give the girl false hope but she knew she had to be somewhat comforting. 'And in there, he won't die. Gold's explaining everything to him right now.'

'It should be me,' the teens voice sounded slightly angry. 'I can go in there without a curse and still come back.'

'Sarah,' Regina took the girls hand forcing her to pay attention. 'David and I have many differences, but, on this, we agree. We won't let you risk your safety. It's just not worth it.'

'I would rather I get stuck in a sleeping curse than David,' the teen argued. 'He's done so much for me and Henry. He doesn't deserve this.'

'Unless, he succeeds,' Regina tried again to convince the teen. 'And if there's one thing I know about your grandparents, they always find each other,' Sarah laughed as her mom couldn't help but roll her eyes slightly. 'Let's go,' Regina smiled grabbing the potion.

When the mother and daughter team walked back into the room they saw a spinning wheel near David. 'You really just had one of those lying around?' Sarah questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Gold ignored the teen carrying on with his explanation to David. 'You're about to join a quite distinguished club, Mr. Nolan. Before such innovations as the apple, back when the sleeping curse first came to be, a more direct method was required… through blood. By pricking one's finger on the needle of a spinning wheel, one falls under the spell,' Gold then turned his attention to Regina. 'Your Majesty, you did his wife. I'm sure you'd like the honours.'

Regina ignored the man's smirk as she dipped the needle in the potion. 'It's all yours.'

'Good luck,' Henry tried his best to stay calm but he couldn't help the panic within him.

'Just come back to us okay?' Sarah added.

David just smiled at the kids pulling them in for a tight hug. 'It's going to be alright,' he whispered.

'How do you know?' Sarah whispered in the embrace.

'Well… how did you know Emma would save you after you ate the turnover?' the man pulled the kids back slightly looking at Sarah.

'I believed in her,' Sarah quickly answered not missing a beat.

'The way Snow and I believed she'd come back to break the curse. That's the kind of faith that runs in our family,' Sarah felt her heart warm slightly at the 'our family part' while it left Regina with a sense of sadness.

After a moment, Sarah remembered the necklace around her neck taking it off and giving it to David. 'This helps control the flames in the room. It'll keep you safe.'

'I will guard it with my life,' David promised before turning his attention to Gold. 'When I awake, I'll be in that fiery room?'

'Not exactly. That room is where those who've already awoken from the curse return. You, however, are being put under for the first time,' Gold explained.

'Then how will I know where to go? How the hell am I supposed to find a room with no door?' David suddenly didn't feel so confident.

'And that, dearie, is the conundrum we're all depending on you solving,' Gold smirked. 'Now, I say this with the utmost sincerity… good luck.' With that Gold began to turn the wheel David slowly reaching his hand forward. As soon as blood appeared on the man's finger he fell asleep.

'Now we wait,' Gold whispered.

'The powder's nearly ready,' Mulan spoke as she ground up the poppy.

Snow laid down holding on to Emma's hand. 'How long will the effects last?' Snow asked.

'It's difficult to say. Maybe an hour, or much less,' Mulan didn't have much confidence herself.

'Well, I shouldn't need much time. As long as Sarah's in there when I am,' Snow tried to get comfy on the hard floor.

'I'll be right here,' Emma promised. 'Say hi to my daughter for me.'

'Put her in a head lock for me,' Zac smiled causing Snow to let out a laugh calming down slightly. With the goodbyes said Mulan put the powder on the woman sending her to sleep.

Seconds felt like hours as the crowd stared at David's lifeless body. Henry grabbed on to his sister's hand squeezing it tighter with each passing moment. 'Henry I'm still going to need this hand when all this is over,' the teen half joked but the boy just held on tighter.

'He should have been back by now,' Henry wasn't ready to lose more of his family.

'I'm sure it's fine. I imagine they're just catching up,' Regina gave the boy a soft smile which seemed to comfort him. Sarah gave her mom a grateful look which Regina accepted with a nod.

Snow woke up trying to breath. 'Hey. Hey, you okay?' Emma was by her mother's side. Mary Margaret jerked away from Emma quickly scrambling around making a mess. 'What… what happened? What are you doing?'

'It doesn't seem like a good time to redecorate,' Zac added watching the frantic woman.

'I'm looking for more powder,' Snow brushed them off as she continued to search.

'Well, I'm pretty sure we're out of that. What happened?' Emma asked getting to her feet.

'No. I have to go back in,' Snow insisted.

'Why? Is Sarah okay?' Emma needed the woman to answer her worry taking over.

'David,' the brunette responded causing Zac and Emma to give each other a confused look. 'He went under a sleeping spell so he could see me. He thought that my kiss would wake him, but it didn't. And now he's trapped.'

'Okay, slow down,' Emma took the frantic woman's hands trying to get more information. 'David is trapped in there?'

'I have to get back. There's only one way to help him.'

'True loves kiss,' Emma remembered how Sarah woke up and knew how the sleeping curse worked.

'Of course, true loves kiss,' Zac ranted. 'It can never just be some antibiotics.'

'Yes, but… It won't work in there. We have to get back. If we don't-' Mary Margaret felt tears form in her eyes as she thought of her lost lover.

'We will. We will,' Emma insisted.

'Since when did you become miss positivity?' Zac raised an eyebrow surprised by the sudden change in attitude from the blonde.

The blonde kept her gaze on Mary Margaret ignoring the man's sarcasm. 'You told me to have faith, and now I'm telling you. We will make it back,' Snow seemed to calm down slightly her breathing going back to normal. 'Okay? Did you get the information?'

'It's Rumpelstiltskin. He said the key to stopping her is in his jail cell,' the woman explained.

'Okay. Then let's go get it. Come on – get your stuff. Come on,' Emma said taking charge knowing one of them had to be rational. They were going to make it home… they had to.

Henry slept in a chair near David's bed while Sarah sat staring at the man. He didn't seem to be in any pain but he wasn't awake either so that didn't fill the teen with confidence.

'You should get some sleep,' Sarah kept her gaze where it was as Regina entered the room sitting next to the teen. When the girl made no effort to reply the woman continued. 'He'll wake up.'

'If he was going to wake up he would have done by now,' the teens face remained expressionless and her voice monotone worrying the elder brunette.

'Even if he doesn't wake up when Mary Margaret gets home she can give him true loves kiss and…'

'How can you be so sure they are going to make it back?' Sarah interrupted.

'Because,' Regina turned her gaze to the sleeping man. 'No matter how hard I've tried to break your grandparents up it has never worked. They have this annoying way of always winning.'

'Don't you just hate it when the good guys win,' Sarah smirked Regina giving a slight smile of her own. 'It should be me.'

'What?' The smile soon left the Mayors face as she looked back to the teen.

'I should have gone back under. If anyone should be stuck in that dream hell it should be me,' Sarah still seemed to have no expression as she spoke.

'Don't say that,' Regina choked out imagining what it would be like if the girl was in trouble like that.

'It's true,' the teen sighed staring at her lap her emotions threatening to pour out. 'He needs to be okay. I need him to be okay. I can't lose anyone else I just can't I…' Sarah's voice finally cracked as tears fell rapidly from her eyes her whole body beginning to shake.

Without missing a beat the elder brunette pulled her daughter into her arms holding her as close as possible. 'It's going to be okay I promise I will fix this,' Regina whispered into the teens hair as the girl clutched tighter to her mother. 'I won't let you down again,' the Mayor promised a determined look in her eyes.

 **So I finally got to write some nicer moments for Regina and Sarah. I know some people miss them having happy moments but at the end of the day they are going to go through a lot of ups and downs. I have an idea for how it is going to work out for them but at the end of the day some times they aren't going to be happy with each other. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So here's the chapter we've all been waiting for! After this week I will struggle to get chapters up as quickly as I have been but I will try my best to update as often as possible. Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews! You guys are amazing. I hope you enjoy this chapter my lovelys.**

'Any change?' Mr. Gold asked as he stared at the sleeping man. Regina sat by the man's bedside her children sleeping nearby.

'No,' Regina sighed. 'He's not improving. He needs true love's kiss. He won't wake up until Mary Margaret comes back.'

'Until? Well, that's rather optimistic, isn't it?' The man almost scoffed.

Regina looked up at the man. 'What are you talking about?'

'They're up against your mother,' Gold answered like it was obvious. 'The only chance Snow and Emma have of defeating her, is with the squid ink.'

'Which is why you sent the message through David,' Regina was too tired to play the man's games.

'Which would be beneficial, if we knew that message was delivered. But alas, given the Prince's condition, we don't know. As such, it's important we take precautions. We have to consider the possibility that, when that portal opens, it won't be his family that come through. It'll be Cora,' the thought alone sent a shiver down the Mayors spine.

'And neither one of us wants that,' the brunette agreed turning her gaze to her sleeping daughter.

'We have to find where they're coming through, and destroy that portal,' Gold knew Regina was going to take some convincing but it was the only way.

'But whoever came through would die,' the woman's gaze snapped back to her partner in crime.

'Exactly. But, I'm confident between the two of us, we can summon up enough magic to complete the task,' Gold spoke like it was easy.

'Well, what if we're wrong? What if that portal opens up, and it's not my mother? What if Mary Margaret, Zac and Emma do defeat Cora, and go through it?' Regina knew she was on thin ice with both her kids, if she was the reason their family died they would never forgive her.

'Well, I believe in this world, they call that a win-win,' Golds signature smirk appeared on his face.

'How exactly is that?' Regina leaned back in her chair crossing her arms.

'If we stop Cora, you are protected from your mother's wrath. If, on the other hand, we stop Snow and Emma, well… you become the only mother in your children's life, now don't you? Look, magic is unpredictable in this world. If something unfortunate were to happen while you were attempting to help… Henry and Sarah could hardly blame you for that, could they?' Regina thought about what it would be like to be the only mother her kid's life, and she couldn't lie it sounded tempting, but she was only just starting to get their trust back, was she really willing to throw it all away?

'No,' Regina shook her head after a few moments of thinking. 'I can't lie to them. I am trying to be a better mother.'

'You won't be able to be a better anything if Cora comes through. And if she does, she will be a threat to everyone – including your son and especially to your daughter. Do you really think she's going to be happy that you kept your pregnancy from her,' this got Regina's attention knowing her mother would not approve of the teen. 'So, if you truly want to be a good mother to Sarah and Henry– to protect them – if you want to be better, prove it,' Regina just stared at the man thinking of her next move.

Henry sat by his grandfather's bed side reading him his story with Snow hoping it would wake him up: it did last time. Henry just got to the part where the prince woke Snow up with a kiss when a voice interrupted him. 'I think this time, it'll happen the other way around,' Henry looked up to see his mom in the doorway.

'You think so?' Henry asked hopefully.

'I do,' Regina smiled walking forward. 'Which is why I need you to stay here and watch David for a little while.'

Henry stared at his mother with suspicion. 'Where are you going?'

'Mr. Gold and I need to prepare for Emma, Zac and Mary Margaret's return. Coming through the portal won't be easy. We need to make sure everything's in place,' the woman hated that she was lying to her kid but she had no other choice.

'Really? You're really going to help them?' Henry's whole face lit up.

'I promised you I was going to do better – to be better. So, yes, I'm going to do everything in my power to see to it they come home safely,' Regina couldn't take looking at her son's hopeful face anymore. 'Where's your sister?' The woman quickly changed the subject

Henry pointed into the other room. 'She's still asleep. I was going to wake her but I like my kneecaps,' Henry joked.

'You sound more and more like her every day,' Regina smiled before standing up and heading to her daughter. The Mayor crouched down a hand going to her daughter's face brushing a piece of hair away. 'I'm so sorry,' the woman whispered feeling her heart break slightly. 'I know I promised I wouldn't let you down again but… I don't have a choice.

With that Sarah started to stir slowly opening her eyes. 'If you know what's good for you I hope you have some coffee,' the girl groaned.

Regina let out a slight laugh. 'I'll go get you some.'

'What time is it?' the teen mumbled.

'Early,' her mom answered simply.

'I hate early! Why does the sun have to keep coming back up,' Sarah grabbed a pillow putting it over her head.

'I'll be back soon with caffeine,' the Mayor lied as she saw the teen become still once more going back to sleep. Regina moved the pillow off her child's head placing a kiss to her forehead before walking away.

'Thanks mom,' the teen was too far asleep to really realise what she said but Regina heard her. That was the first time that Sarah had ever called Regina mom but the elder brunette felt too guilty to enjoy it.

A little while later Sarah woke up disappointed to see no coffee around. After taking a second to stretch she slowly sat up taking in her surroundings. When she felt a little more human she got up heading over to where her brother and grandfather were. 'I think sleeping beauty had the right idea,' Sarah mumbled as she sat in a chair near David's bed.

'Well you've met sleeping beauty now so you should know,' Henry reminded his sister with a smile.

'She was pretty so I guess there is something in the whole beauty sleep thing,' Sarah said through a yawn. 'I'm guessing there's been no change?'

'Nope,' Henry said sadly.

'Hey,' Sarah turned to her brother. 'We'll get him back.'

Just as Henry was about to argue Ruby burst into the room. 'Where are they? Regina and Gold,' The woman almost growled.

'I hoped they went on a scavenger hunt for coffee,' the teen joked but Ruby's glare showed she meant business.

'What's going on?' Henry asked confusion taking over his features.

'All the magic has been drained from the mines,' Ruby explained with a sigh.

'They stole it?' The boy asked shocked while Sarah just gritted her teeth in rage.

'I should have known better than to trust them,' she spat. 'Especially Gold! Once a creepy dude always a creepy dude.'

'If they're not helping Emma, Zac and Mary Margaret that… that means my mom lied to me,' Henrys voice dropped as he looked at his feet. Sarah stood up a hand going to her brother's shoulder. 'We need to find her. We need to stop them. We need to help our family.'

It didn't take long for Henry to work out where Gold and his mother would be, running fast through the woods Sarah and Ruby chasing after him. 'Mom? You're not helping Emma, Zac and Mary Margaret, are you?' Henry yelled as they made it to the clearing.

Regina looked up to see both her kids staring at her like she was someone they didn't even know. 'I'm helping you, Henry,' Regina walked over to her son. 'Both of you,' Regina looked up at her daughter whose eyes were cold.

'We don't need you to protect us,' the teen snapped. 'We need our family back and you are stopping that.'

'You're going to kill them,' Ruby added looking over at the well. Without saying a word Gold sent Ruby flying across the woods knocking her out cold.

'Hey,' Sarah growled lifting up her own hand pushing Gold back.

'You… you have magic?' Henry stuttered staring at his sister.

'That's really a conversation for a different day,' Sarah quickly avoided the question as Gold stood back up ready to take down the teen.

'Don't even think about it,' Regina growled at the man before he could blast the girl.

'Mom, what are you doing?' Henry asked getting the conversation back on track.

'We can't let Cora come through the portal. You have no idea what she would do to us,' Regina knew how much trouble her mother would cause and she couldn't risk her hurting her kids.

'Emma, Zac and Mary Margaret are going to defeat her. They're the ones that are going to come through,' Henry insisted.

'Henry, your mother's right. It's going to be Cora,' Gold stepped forward his eyes softer than before.

'You don't know my mother she won't let anything stop her from coming back to us,' Sarah's voice was cold as she stared at the magical pair.

'Good always defeats evil. You should know that more than anyone,' Henry added his eyes fixed on his mother.

'What I know, is my mother will destroy everything I love – and that means you two. And I can't let that happen,' Regina knew her kids wouldn't forgive her but at least they'd be alive.

Henry tried to run to the well but Regina grabbed on to him tight. 'You can't! Stop it! You can't! You're going to kill them! Please! No! They're going to make it through! We have to turn it off! You're going to kill them!' Henry screamed trying to fight his way free.

'Henry! What are you doing?' Regina span the boy around forcing him to look at her.

'Emma, Zac and Mary Margaret are going to come through. I know it. You said you wanted to change – to be better. This is how. You want me to have faith in you? Have faith in me,' Henry searched his mother's eyes seeing her begin to cave.

'Regina,' Gold growled trying to snap the Mayor out of it.

Regina turned to her daughter needing her to tell her what to do. 'We need our family back,' the teen whispered.

Without another thought, Regina released Henry walking over to the well. Taking a deep breath, she reached forward absorbing the storm into herself feeling every one of her nerves stand up. The magic knocked the woman back taking her breath away.

'No!' Henry yelled as no one came out the portal. Sarah stood beside her brother tears in her eyes. How was she supposed to live without her parents?

'I'm sorry,' Regina whispered to her kids hanging on to a tree to stay stood up.

Just as all hope seemed to be lost a hand came out of the well a strand of blond hair appearing. 'Mom?' Henry questioned.

'Dad?' Sarah added as another hand appeared.

After a few more moments, the blonde pulled herself out of the well followed by Zac and Mary Margaret. 'Mom!' Henry yelled running forward into his moms embrace.

'I missed you,' Emma smiled holding onto the boy as tight as she could.

'Get over here and hug me,' Zac yelled at his daughter. The teen didn't have to be told twice running forward into her dad's arm. At that moment, she felt so safe as relief washed over her.

'Don't leave me again,' Sarah hugged the man tighter.

'Never,' Zac promised.

'What's going on? What happened?' Mary Margaret questioned as the family broke out of their hugs.

'She saved you. She saved both of you,' Henry turned his gaze to Regina who was watching the scene unfold.

'Thank you,' Emma meant it and Regina let out a smile.

'You're welcome.'

Ruby ran over to Mary Margaret as she woke up never being so happy to see her friend. 'Where's my husband? I need to find him,' Mary Margaret quickly asked as she broke out of her friend's hug. Ruby quickly grabbed her hand leading the woman away.

'Um, your mom… she's, uh… she's… a piece of work, you know?' Emma laughed looking back at the Mayor still holding onto Henry.

'Indeed, I do,' Regina nodded. 'Welcome back.'

'Thanks,' Emma smiled.

'We should go check David's okay,' Henry quickly interrupted running off.

'I got him,' Zac rolled his eyes chasing the boy.

Regina stopped for a moment staring at Emma and Sarah before deciding to leave them alone. The blonde looked at her teen her eyes watering slightly. Sarah had the same tearful look as she studied her mom finding it hard to believe she was really there.

'I really missed you,' Sarah choked out.

'Kid you have no idea,' Emma laughed walking forward and bringing the teen into a tight embrace. 'I am never leaving you again,' Sarah smiled into the blonde's hair. 'Oh, I mean it we are spending every second together for the rest of our lives.'

Sarah stepped back with a raised eyebrow. 'Any chance you can go back through that well,' the teen joked causing her mom to laugh. The mother and daughter team wrapped their arms around each other heading back into town.

When the Swans made it to Gold's shop they found David awake, smiles filling the room. It was the happiest the town had been since… well since ever. Sarah noticed Regina stood across the room and slowly made her way over. Regina stared at the girl scared of what she would say.

'I guess you really have changed,' the teen smiled at the elder brunette thankful for what she had done for her parents. Regina went to speak but no words seemed enough as Sarah walked forward hugging the woman. The mayor wrapped her arms around the girl Henry soon seeing the group hug and joining the women. Sarah wrapped an arm around her brother. 'This is quickly becoming a hallmark movie,' the teen laughed.

Snow and David looked at their blonde daughter. 'Looks like we have some catching up to do,' David smiled.

'You have no idea,' Emma agreed.

'First of all, we need food,' Zac interrupted. 'Can you believe in the whole enchanted forest there is not one burger place,' the room laughed at the man.

'How about dinner at Grannys on me?' Ruby smiled.

'I won't argue with that,' Zac agreed.

'Why am I not surprised,' Emma rolled her eyes. Emma turned her gaze to her kids that were stood with Regina. 'Hey, kids. You hungry?'

Sarah looked up seeing both her parents stood near the doorway and couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face. She was so glad try were back. 'Yeah,' she whispered as she backed away from Regina.

'See you later,' Henry smiled at the brunette.

Emma wrapped her arms around both kids leading them out of the shop the rest of the town soon following while Regina found herself alone once more. 'Congratulations. You just reunited a mother with her children. Maybe one day, they'll even invite you for dinner,' Gold smirked as sadness flowed through Regina. Even when she did the right thing she still ended up alone.

The reunited family made their way through town to Grannys sharing stories of what they had missed. Emma leaned down kissing her son's forehead before pulling her daughter closer to her. Zac messed up his daughter hair causing laughter from the teen. For the first time in what seemed like forever they didn't have a care in the world. Little did they know it wouldn't last.

 **They're back! I'm so happy to be able to write everyone back in Storybrooke. The drama continues in the next chapter. Also Josh and Sam appear again... how will Emma feel about her daughters love life? Let me know what you thought of this chapter guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So everyone's back in Storybrooke! I through in an Emma and Sarah moment for all those missing the mother and daughter team. Like I said before I am now going back to being super busy with deadlines so I won't be able to post as much as I have been doing. Please be patient and I will update as soon as I can. Thank you so much for the continued support my lovelys.**

'I tell you what I haven't missed,' Emma began as her and her kids walked through the streets of Storybrooke. 'Going grocery shopping only to buy sweets and junk food,' the blonde sent a glare to Henry.

'Hey, it wasn't me,' the boy defended looking at his sister who was already eating a chocolate bar.

'What?' the teen questioned as her mom and brother stared her down. 'I have been through a traumatic experience my body needs sugar,' Emma just rolled her eyes at her daughter but couldn't help the slight smile. She had missed this.

'So, I've been thinking,' Emma continued as they got close to the loft.

'That must have been a new experience for you,' the teen smirked her mom giving her a light jab in the ribs.

'As I was saying, you should invite Josh to the party later I haven't had chance to see him since I got back,' Emma noticed her daughters silence and the way Henry stared down at his feet. 'Something I should know?' Emma asked as they entered the loft. Before Emma could push the subject any further they noticed Snow and David in bed.

'My eyes,' the teen moaned reaching up to cover her gaze while Emma just stared traumatised while Henry stood clueless.

'What are you guys still doing in bed? It's the middle of the afternoon,' Henry's innocent mind questioned.

'The trip back was tiring, and I needed to rest,' Mary Margaret couldn't help the smile on her lips.

'And I needed to… help her rest,' David quickly added his cheeks turning red.

'I bet you did,' Sarah mumbled earning a death look from her mother.

'Uh, let's… let's go make the tacos. We have to make a lot, because there's going to be a ton of people at Granny's welcome back party tonight,' Emma stuttered not sure what she was saying.

Henry gave a nod heading into the kitchen while the teen stayed observing the train wreck. 'We thought you were going to be back later,' Mary Margaret whispered.

'So, this is our fault?' The teen exclaimed. 'You're the one who picked a home with no walls,' Sarah held her hands up looking around the open plan loft.

'Maybe next time, you could put a tie on the door, or send a text, or… you know what? I'm… I'm… going to go make some tacos,' Emma turned away refusing to deal with the situation.

Emma grabbed the teens arm dragging her along with her. 'Mommy I'm blind,' the younger Swan moaned as they headed into the kitchen.

'It's impressive that we can still provide her with a few traumatic childhood memories at this stage of the game' David smirked earning a laugh from his wife.

After a few moments in the kitchen Emma had to walk away needing a minute to herself to get over the embarrassment of her parents. Sarah and Henry continued to make the tacos in silence both wanting to say something but not being able to think of the words. Eventually the giggles from their grandparents became too much and the teen needed a distraction.

'So, about that thing you saw yesterday,' Henry just stared needing more information. 'You know Gold's… fall.

'Fall?' Henry raised an eyebrow.

'Technically he did fall,' Sarah argued. 'Why haven't you told Emma?'

'About you having magic?' Sarah just nodded. 'I figured you didn't want me to,' Sarah gave a sigh of relief continuing with the task at hand. 'Why don't you want Emma to know?'

Sarah thought about it for a moment before responding. 'The only magic me and Emma have seen is bad. It's the thing that broke up her family in the first place. I don't know I just…' the teen trailed off not knowing what to say next.

'You know it won't change anything, right? Emma will still love you the same,' Sarah gave her brother a soft smile.

'I hope so,' she whispered as she stared at the tacos.

'Oooh something smells good,' Zac entered the loft with a smile Josh trailing behind him. Zac walked over to the food reaching to take a bit but his hand was soon swatted away by his daughter. 'Hey, where's the love for your dad?'

'It comes and goes,' the teen smirked while the man just grumbled.

At that moment, Snow and David joined the family now fully clothed. 'You guys look happy,' Zac smiled causing the married couple to giggle once more.

Zac gave his daughter a confused look but the teen just shook her head. 'You don't want to know.'

Emma reappeared in the room finally feeling calm noticing Josh hovering in the doorway. 'You can come in you know we won't bite,' she smiled but Josh's gaze remained at the group. 'Hey,' Emma touched his arm Josh finally looking at her. 'Don't I at least get a hug,' Josh rolled his eyes playfully pulling the blonde in for a hug. Emma had known the raven-haired boy since he was 6 years old and always considered him part of her family. When they finally broke free Emma studied, his face knowing something was wrong. 'You okay?' the blonde questioned in concern.

'Uh… yeah,' Josh took one more look at Sarah before slowly backing out the door. 'I have to go but I'll see you later.'

'You're coming to the party later right?' Emma quickly asked before the boy could bolt.

'Sure,' he smiled. 'Good to have you back Emma,' with that he left.

'I see you've finally recovered,' the teen smirked heading over to her mother.

'Just,' the blonde sighed causing a laugh from the teen. 'So, what's going on with Josh?'

'What?' Sarah looked uncomfortable at the question Emma sensing the girl knew what was happening.

'He just bolted out of here like he did when we tried to make him watch the Miss Congeniality for the tenth time,' the blonde raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

'I don't know,' Sarah quickly deflected. 'Well those tacos won't make themselves,' Sarah quickly went back to the kitchen leaving a suspicious mother in her wake.

The party was in full swing with everyone taking it in turns to hug the trio that had been lost for so long. Sarah couldn't remember the last time she felt so happy with her parents by her side.

Interrupting the laughter David raised his glass to make a speech. 'I just wanted to, uh, thank you all for joining us tonight. Mary Margaret and I – we have a saying… that we will always find each other. And, while I believe that with all my heart, I'd like you all to raise your glasses and join me when I say… here's to not having to look for a while. To Mary Margaret, Zac and Emma!' Everyone smiled and raised their glasses happy to cheers to that.

The moment was soon over as Regina entered the diner food in hand. 'Sorry I'm late,' she smiled while the rest of the room glared at her.

'What is she doing here?' Leroy growled grabbing a knife.

'I invited her,' Emma explained. 'We're celebrating today because of Regina. She helped us get home. No matter what she did in the past, we owe her our thanks now.'

'Didn't you think to tell us about it?' Mary Margaret questioned a frown on her face.

'I did, but you two were a little busy this afternoon,' Emma shuddered at the thought.

'Can we not relieve it,' the teen winced. 'Look Regina saved your life,' Sarah knew why Mary Margaret was hesitant but she had to give the Mayor a chance.

'She's trying to change for Henry and Sarah,' Emma looked at her daughter who gave her a soft smile. 'They believe in her. And, right now, that's enough for me. I couldn't have changed if I wasn't given a chance, so… she gets one, too.'

Sarah gave her mom's hand a squeeze before heading over to Regina who was now sat with Henry. 'Hey,' the teen smiled.

'Hey,' Regina's eyes lit up at how friendly her daughter was being. Henry took a piece of lasagna as a crowd gathered at the food. 'Oh, I made a lasagna,' Regina smiled at Leroy.

'What's the secret ingredient? Poison?' The man snapped.

'Red pepper flakes. Gives it some kick,' Regina squinted an evil look in her eye.

'But I promise you there will soon be poison in yours if you carry on offending my mom,' the teen growled with the same look Regina had causing the man to walk away. Regina gave the teen a grateful smile happy to finally have her on side.

As the party continued Sam soon arrived taking the teens attention. 'Young love,' Regina thought to herself with a smile and shake of her head. The Mayor sat at a booth watching everyone ignore her clearly not wanting her around. Henry was busy chatting with the rest of the town not noticing his mother's loneliness. Not being able to take it anymore Regina grabbed her jacket heading for the door Emma being the only one to notice.

'Archie made a cake,' Regina turned around hearing Emma behind her. 'You don't want to stay for a piece?'

Regina gave a soft smile but shook her head. 'I'm fine, thank you.' Emma stood awkwardly but decided she had nothing else to say turning to head back inside. 'Thank you,' Regina took a step forward the blonde turning back round.

'You already said that,' Emma shifted on the spot not knowing how to talk to the woman.

'F-For inviting me,' the Mayor was new at the whole being nice thing but she was trying her best.

'The kids wanted it,' Emma quickly explained. 'I'm glad you guys got to spend some time together.'

'Me, too. I'd like to see them more. Maybe you'd consider letting them stay over some time. I… I have Henrys room just… just waiting for him and I would love to set up a room for Sarah at mine,' Regina's face looked hopeful.

'Oh… I'm… I'm not sure that's best,' Emma tried her best to keep her tone nice but her words still brought anger to the surface of Regina.

'Because you know so much about parenting in the five minutes you've been with him,' Regina snapped.

'I think you're forgetting about the 9 years I've taken care of your daughter,' Emma snapped back losing her patience.

'Talk to David. At least he took care of them while you were away. Like I did, during the ten years you were away the first time,' Regina snapped.

'Just like me and Zac took care of Sarah for the fifteen years you were gone,' both woman looked at each other knowing neither of them could win this fight. 'Okay. Thanks for coming,' Emma sighed sick of fighting.

'No, wait. I'm sorry. I… I'm… I'm sorry,' Emma paused against her better judgement. 'Snapping at you – I shouldn't have done that. Will you accept my apology?'

Emma thought for a moment before nodding. 'Okay. You're right. Archie said you were trying to change. And, well, you are.'

A look of betrayal went across Regina's face: she knew she shouldn't have trusted the cricket. 'Dr. Hopper said I was trying?'

'He said you came to see him. That you're trying not to use magic, that you're trying to be a better person. You understand, I was hesitant to invite you. I asked him, and he thought it was a good idea,' Emma smiled but this seemed to bring no comfort to the brunette.

'Thank you. It was. I should be going,' Regina span on her heels storming off.

Emma stood staring at the empty space where Regina had just been before heading back into the diner. Up until that point she hadn't noticed Sam and Sarah together but she did at that moment as she was greeted by Sam placing a kiss on her daughter's lips. The blonde wasn't the only one to notice as she saw Josh stare at the pair for a moment before storming off. Turns out Emma had missed more than she thought.

Emma woke up early the next morning deciding her and the teen needed a catch up. The blonde made coffee, not completely stupid, and headed up to the girl's room. 'Rise and shine,' Emma whispered putting the coffee on the nightstand and lying on the bed next to the teen.

'No rising, no shining,' Sarah moaned burying her head deeper into the pillow.

'Come on' Emma shook the girl. 'I've been gone for ages you'd think you would want to spend time with your mother.'

'You know part of me is now missing the long distance we had going before,' Emma smiled knowing the teen didn't mean it.

'Hey, at least I brought coffee,' Emma grabbed the mug seeing the teen finally sit up slightly at the thought of caffeine.

Sarah took the mug quickly taking a sip. 'You know you are taking your life in your hands waking me up this early?'

'Yes I do,' Emma nodded. 'I'm still recovering from the biting incident of 2008.'

'Hey you shouldn't have put your hand that close to my mouth when I was trying to sleep,' the teen defended. 'So why have you got me up so early?'

'I thought we could meet Henry for breakfast,' Emma smiled.

Sarah stared at her alarm clock. 'And you thought it would take me 2 hours to get ready?' The teen raised an eyebrow.

Emma sighed knowing she had been caught. 'I may have seen you with Sam last night.'

'So?' Sarah questioned not getting the point. 'You saw me with Sam plenty of times before you left.'

'Yes, but when the curse broke you two seemed to call things off,' Emma suddenly felt awkward never really talking about boys with the teen before.

Sarah felt the same discomfort sitting up slightly. 'Well we decided to see how things go.'

'I see,' Emma paused looking at her daughter. 'Do you want to tell me why Josh bolted out of there when he saw you and Sam together?'

'He did?' Sarah asked surprised she hadn't seen him.

'I thought as your best friend he would know you're with Sam,' Emma pushed.

'He does,' Sarah stared at her coffee finding herself unable to look at her mother.

'What aren't you telling me?' Emma knew her daughter well enough to know when she was keeping something from her.

'Josh may have said something to me,' Sarah began.

'Go on,' the blonde demanded.

'He told me he… that he… loved me as more than a friend,' Sarah quickly rambled the last part Emma barely hearing her.

'Josh loves you,' now it was Emma's turn to be surprised.

'Yes,' Sarah sighed.

'And you didn't feel the same?' Emma had always known the pair was close and she had often joked that the best friends would end up together someday.

'I like Sam,' Sarah explained simply.

Emma rested her head on the pillow staring at the ceiling quickly discovering the situation was more complicated than she thought. 'So, what should I do?' The younger Swan asked.

'I… don't know,' Emma wished she had some words of wisdom for her daughter but she wasn't any good at relationships herself.

'Are you kidding?' Sarah looked down at her mom. 'I have waited all this time to ask for your advice and that's all you got? I would have been better to ask Henry,' the girl sighed putting her coffee on the side and lying back down.

'One thing I do know,' Sarah turned facing her mom. 'You don't want to lose your best friend,' Sarah knew the blonde was right but she was running out of ways to get Josh to listen to her. The teen hugged her mom both of them laying there in silence enjoying being around each other again.

'So, what was it like? Over there?' The two Swans met Henry for breakfast all of them choosing to order fries Emma really missing them after her stint in the enchanted forest.

'Well, let's see. There were ogres, the dead rising, people trying to kill me. And…more ogres,' Emma looked up at her kids sat opposite her.

'So, I'm guessing you saw some ogres,' Emma stuck her tongue out at the teen.

'Believe it or not they aren't as loveable as Shrek,' Emma sighed remembering the beasts.

'Awesome,' Henry smiled.

'Kid, we got to work on your sense of awesome,' Emma laughed before looking at her watch. 'Come on. It's time for school. I'll walk you to the school bus.'

'It's okay. I can go on my own,' Henry insisted as all three stood up.

'I know that you can. That doesn't mean that you should,' Emma countered.

'David let me,' Henry argued.

'And how often did you actually make it to school?' Sarah looked down at her brother with a smirk.

'Well, I'm not David,' Emma argued not backing down.

'You used to let me.,' Henry pointed out.

'Well, I am not me,' Emma retorted.

'Oh no did we bring clone mom out again,' the teen sighed earning an eye roll from Emma before the blonde turned her attention back to Henry.

'I'm walking you, because that's what mothers do. And I'm doing it,' Emma put an arm around both kids leading them out the diner. Sarah couldn't help but smile at the blonde happy to see her finally embrace her motherly instincts towards Henry.

Outside the diner, Pongo ran over barking at the trio. 'Hey, Pongo. It's okay. It's okay,' Henry insisted as both kids stroked the dog.

'Where's Archie?' Emma looked around not seeing the man.

At that moment, Ruby appeared worry evident in her face. 'Emma, something's wrong.'

'How do you know? Never mind. The wolf thing. You know what? Eleven is old enough to walk to the bus stop. I'll pick you up later,' Emma pushed Henry towards the street. 'Check he gets there okay,' Emma turned to her daughter.

'Are you sure I can't help?' The teen questioned.

'You would be helping a lot by watching out for Henry,' Sarah was going to argue but thought better of it as she led Henry away.

Sarah stayed near the school most of the day her mom asking to check he didn't try and break out during a break. The teen went around to Sam's to break up the time but she had a sick feeling in her stomach knowing something wasn't right. The teen was right to worry as Emma went through an emotional rollercoaster. The blonde had so wanted to believe Regina was innocent for her kids' sake but she couldn't argue against what she'd seen with her own eyes. Emma stormed through town her parents close on her tail trying to calm her down but it was no use. No one messed with her kids. Snow insisted they needed a plan but Emma couldn't think of anything.

'So, what do we do?' Emma huffed abruptly stopping.

'Even if the dwarves construct a cell to hold her, we need a way to contain her magic until then,' David looked at Mary Margaret for a plan.

'Fairy dust. Leroy said they were processing a new batch of it.'

Emma turned her attention to her mother. 'Will that stop her power?'

'It has before. The problem is, she'll see us coming,' David sighed.

'Leave that to me. Trust me – we're locking her up,' Emma growled.

Emma pounded on the Mayors door anger bubbling inside of her. When Regina opened the door, she wasn't the least bit surprised to see the Charming clan. 'Miss Swan. I assume you're here to apologize.'

'I saw you do it,' Emma got straight to the point.

'What?' Regina was now confused.

'I saw it. You choked the life out of Archie,' Emma growled feeling bad for her friend who was now gone.

'What are you talking about? How is that even possible?' The Mayor exclaimed.

'Magic,' David explained simply.

'I saw what happened, and it was you,' the blonde added.

'Gold. He helped you,' Regina was finally piecing it all together. 'You're going to trust him, of all people, when he's probably the one behind this?'

'We didn't trust him. That's why Emma used magic instead,' Mary Margaret stayed back knowing Regina's rage was about to take over.

'You can use magic… the saviour. Of course,' Regina had so many emotions going through her but he first thing that popped into her mind was her daughter. If Emma had magic now as well what would the teen need Regina for? 'Well, I can only assume he warned you, then.'

'About what?'

'That magic always comes with a price,' Regina didn't feel she needed to remind Emma of when Sarah died.

'Yeah? Well, that's a price we're both going to pay,' Emma snapped.

'How's that?' Regina could feel herself about to explode.

'Henry and Sarah. They believed in you. Their hearts are going to break. That's both our prices,' Emma's anger soon turned to sadness as she thought of her kids. They were finally starting to get some happiness back in their life and now it was about to be ripped away from them.

'No. I will not let you poison my children against me,' Regina took a step forward.

'It's an interesting word choice, since you already did poison your daughter,' Emma scoffed before walking away.

'I want to see them,' the brunette insisted chasing after the blonde. 'They deserve to hear my side of the story! They're my kids!'

That was all it took for Emma to spin back round never feeling this level of rage before. 'They're not! They're mine!' Emma screamed. 'And, after this, you're not getting anywhere near them! Do it!'

At that moment blue stepped out of the shadows throwing fairy dust Regina's way but the queen was too fast for them grabbing the magic in her hand. 'Did you really think that would work again?' Regina growled at David and Mary Margaret. 'You… you will not keep my children from me,' Regina raised her hand sending Emma flying. Mary Margaret quickly ran to her daughter aid helping her up. 'So much for fairy dust. Maybe some of your newfound magic can save you now.'

'I don't need it. I already won. There is no way Henry and Sarah will swallow your lies about Archie now. You can pretend all you want, but we know how you are, and who you will always be,' knowing there was nothing else to say Regina disappeared into purple smoke.

'Sarah and Henry will be off the bus any minute,' Emma stood looking up and down the street waiting for her kids to arrive.

'You can do this,' Mary Margaret said softly from behind the blonde.

'Tell my kids that someone they loved was killed by someone else they care about? I don't know if I can,' Emma span round panic evident on her face. 'Yeah, I don't think I can do any of this. This is like real parent stuff. How can I be a parent if I never was one?'

'You were a parent to Sarah,' David argued.

'Yeah but Sarah was easy she practically raised herself. All she ever needed was caffeine and her allowance,' Emma thought back over her years with her daughter knowing how easy Sarah was to most kids. Apart from getting in a spot of trouble every now and then Emma and the teen always had more of a friendship than a strict mother and daughter relationship.

'I've been asking myself how I'm going to do this too,' David gave a smile but the blonde soon protested.

'Oh, no. You guys don't have to… It-It's different.'

'No, it isn't,' Snow cut her daughter off. 'And yes, we have to. We can figure it out. So can you.'

'You don't know me. You don't know what I was before Storybrooke. Just ask Sarah she can back me up. I made us move every few months, I always worked too much, I was never reliable,' Emma ranted.

'Yeah, but we know who you are since you've been here,' David's voice was soft and calming.

'What if I revert? Regina did,' Emma could feel anxiety taking over at the thought of being a full-time mom to both her kids.

'You're not going to. And the Emma I know was great with Henry,' David wasn't about to back down.

'I was his parent for five minutes,' Emma raised her voice but it didn't seem to affect the man.

'And I was yours for five minutes, too, but things are different now – for all of us. We don't have to go through any of it alone. We're family,' the blonde calmed slightly at the thought.

Before she could say anymore Emma heard her kids behind her. 'Hey mom,' the teen smiled Henry by her side.

'Something happened, and… I want you to hear it from me first,' Emma got straight to the point both her kids looking at each other for some clue about what was happening.

'What is it?' Henry questioned as Emma led them over to a nearby bench.

Regina watched from her car as Emma sat her kids down and began to tell them the story. It didn't take long for Henrys eyes to well up with tears as he fell into Emma's arms. Sarah just sat there trying to process what she had been told, her face going from confusion to disbelief to anger. Regina couldn't help but shed tears of her own. This time she was sure she had lost her kids for good.

 **So Regina's kids have been turned against her again... this wont be good! Check the next chapter to see what happened. I hope you enjoyed it guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter and I am sorry it's so short there wasn't too much to include in this. I have a lot coming up plus a bit of a twist that I hope you guys don't see coming. Thank you for being patient and I hope you enjoy this chapter my lovelys.**

Sarah was two years old when she went to her first funeral. Looking back, she remembered nothing but her dad's tears as they buried his wife. That was the beginning of the end for Sarah and Zac's little family as her dad lost himself and as a result lost her too. Since the death of Ellie, Sarah avoided funerals not being able to face them no matter who had died and today was no different. Henry had begged the teen to go to Archie's funeral with him needing her support but the teen just couldn't do it. Emma understood how her daughter felt telling Henry she needed Sarah to stay at the loft and prepare for everyone to gather their later, an excuse the teen was grateful for.

'I'm guessing you couldn't face it either?' Sarah looked up to see her dad stood in the doorway.

'I didn't hear you come in,' Sarah quickly dodged the question carrying on moving things on the kitchen counter.

'Subtle,' Zac smirked as he walked in.

Sarah refused to look at the man but by his continued silence she gathered he wasn't going to let the subject go. 'I just don't like funerals especially since my mom is the one who killed Archie,' Sarah felt slight anger inside as she remembered why there was a funeral in the first place.

'Have you talked to Regina,' Sarah stared up at her dad with wide eyes.

'Why would I talk to her,' that was the last thing the teen wanted to do.

'Look what she did is unforgivable,' Zac began cautiously. 'But don't you want to hear exactly what happened? I don't know for closure.'

'It won't help,' Sarah sighed.

'You don't know that. You don't know what happened to Archie and there is no way to move on until you do,' the man tried again.

'I know what happened Regina killed him,' Sarah really didn't want to speak about this anymore.

'But that's all you know.'

'And that is all I need to know,' Sarah snapped smacking her hand down on the counter. 'So what if I don't know the full story it won't bring Archie back! When Ellie died did the fact that you knew what killed her make you feel any better? Did it hurt any less?' Sarah knew she had gone too far with the hurt look that appeared on Zac's face. He knew that a drunk driver had hit his wife's car when she was driving home from work causing her to die and the drunk driver to walk away without even a scratch and the teen was right: it didn't make him feel any better. 'I'm sorry,' Sarah whispered quietly.

Zac paused for a moment to get himself together. 'It's okay,' he answered softly. 'You are going through a lot.'

'That's no excuse to bring Ellie into this,' Sarah looked up her eyes broken.

'You're right,' Zac sighed. 'Knowing what happened to Ellie didn't make me feel any better but at least I knew. I didn't have questions come back and haunt me because I knew the full story. I'm not saying you should talk to Regina, I'm just saying you have to find a way past this before it destroys you. Trust me I know the feeling.'

Sarah gave a slight nod showing she had acknowledged what the man had said. After another moment of silence, she looked back at the man. 'I'm sorry about what happened to Ellie.'

'Hey, you lost her too,' Zac gave a sad smile. 'But we got through that and we will get through this,' the man walked behind the kitchen counter so he was stood in front of his daughter. 'Ellie would have been so proud of you,' Sarah gave a grateful smile before hugging her dad feeling better.

It wasn't long till people started arriving back from the funeral all of them looking lost in despair. Henry sat on his bed staring at the wall refusing to talk to anyone since he got home.

'Hey, kid. You hungry? I managed to wrangle up a pop tart,' Emma nervously hovered near the bed not knowing what to do.

'No, thanks,' Henry grumbled. Emma set the pop tart down on the bed before leaving the boy to his solitude.

'No luck?' the teen asked heading over to her mom.

'I feel so useless,' Emma sighed crossing her arms.

'You just have to give it some time,' Sarah put a hand on her mom's arm hating how sad she seemed.

'How are you doing?' It was at that moment Emma finally realised how pale her daughter was.

'I'm fine,' Sarah lied refusing to make eye contact with the blonde.

'If you want to talk…' Emma began but was soon cut off by her daughter.

'I know,' Sarah gave a tight smile before heading over to her brother sitting next to him on the bed.

'Aren't you going to ask me if I'm okay?' Henry asked after his sister stayed silent.

'I think enough people have asked us that for a lifetime,' Henry was relieved his sister wasn't going to question him like everyone else. 'I know you want to be alone but maybe we could be alone together for a while?' The teen asked to which Henry gave a soft smile and a nod.

After the party had finished Sarah, Mary Margaret and David began to clean up needing to do something to distract themselves. 'Who's he calling?' David asked Sarah as he saw Henry on the phone.

Sarah glanced at her brother before turning her attention back to the dish in her hand. 'The ghost of crickets past.'

David gave his grandson a sad smile before heading over to try and offer some comfort. Mary Margaret kept awkwardly looking at her granddaughter wanting to find out how she was coping but no words seemed right. Before she got the chance, Pongo came running in jumping on Henrys bed. Henry's face lit up at seeing the dog bringing him into a hug.

'How did he get in here?' Mary Margaret questioned.

'I brought him,' Emma explained as she entered the loft. 'Marco and I had a chat. Archie knew how much Henry loves this dog. We decided he should have him. That is, if you're up for taking care of him, Henry,' Henry gave a vigorous nod causing Emma to smile.

'Wait, how come he gets a dog but I don't get a pony?' Sarah joked causing an eyeroll from her blonde mother.

'I am not getting you a pet. Do I have to remind you of what happened Melody?' Emma arched an eyebrow.

'Melody?' Mary Margaret questioned.

'She was my goldfish,' Sarah explained giving no further explanation so Emma filled in the blanks.

'Your goldfish which you let swim in a lake and then cried for 2 weeks when she didn't come back.'

'In my defense, I was eight and how was I supposed to know that Goldfishes are not loyal,' the teen argued causing laughter to fill the room. Sarah looked at the floor near her mother's feet noticing the paw prints. 'I'm not cleaning that up.'

Emma noticed the dirt and quickly called over to Henry, 'Henry, why don't you take Pongo outside and clean him up?' With that Henry ran out the loft dog by his side. 'Alright, look. I know that there's a lot to work out logistically, but-' Emma began thinking Mary Margaret would freak at the mess

'No, no, no. I think giving Pongo to Henry is a great idea. It's just, five people and a Dalmatian in this loft. Things might get a little-'

'I agree,' Sarah nodded at her grandmother. 'I vote we get rid of Emma for the dog who's with me,' Sarah raised her hand earning a scowl from Emma and a smirk from her grandparents.

'We could get our own place,' Mary Margaret said quietly the group almost not hearing her.

'What?' The trio quickly questioned stepping closer to the woman.

'Whoa! I… it's just a suggestion,' the teacher raised her hands in defense.

'After twenty-eight years, isn't this what we've all been waiting for? To be together under the same roof?' Emma didn't want her parents to go not when she had only just got them back.

'Yes! I just… imagined a bigger roof…with turrets,' Mary Margaret joked. 'Being here in Storybrooke, we have a chance at a fresh start. Let's take it.' Mary Margret could see her family wasn't convinced but it wasn't going to stop her trying.

Sarah spent the rest of her day in her room staring at the phone her dads words flowing through her mind. Maybe she should talk to her brunette mother and hear her side of the story. Just as the girl was about to cave she remembered that no matter what the side of the story it all led to Archie dying and that she could not forgive. With a frustrated sigh the teen went downstairs to the kitchen hoping coffee would get her through.

'You plotting your escape from Shawshank, kid?' Emma asked Henry who was scribbling at the table.

'If so make sure you don't bring Emma along she'll get distracted if she see's something shiny,' the teen joked as she poured her coffee Emma sticking out her tongue in protest.

'No, they're blueprints. I had some ideas for what to do if David and Mary Margaret move out. Look,' Sarah and Emma moved to stand either side of Henry looking at his drawing.

'You want to make Mary Margaret's room an armory?' Emma looked up at her daughter.

'Don't look at me I want to turn it into my closet,' Sarah sat down next to her brother.

'Yeah. You know, for weapons and stuff. To protect us – from Regina,' Henry explained causing both his mom and sister to worry.

Emma bent down a hand going to her son's arm. 'She's not going to hurt you,' Emma then looked at her daughter. 'Either of you. I'm not going to let her.'

'She hurt Archie. What if she wants to take me back?' Henry kept his eyes on his drawing.

'She isn't going to get anywhere near you,' Sarah's voice was stern as she thought of what she would do to Regina if she hurt Henry.

Before anymore could be said there was a knock at the door. The two Swans gave each other a confused look before Emma headed over to answer it. When the blonde opened the heavy door she was surprised to see Archie smiling at her. 'Archie…' Emma breathed in shock.

'Hi,' the man smiled.

'What happened?' Emma quickly questioned.

'It was Cora. She kidnapped me,' Sarah was just as surprised as her mother but her surprise soon turned to confusion as she heard her grandmothers name.

'It wasn't Regina,' the teen said more to herself than anyone else.

Henry ran into Archie's arms holding on tight in case he was going to disappear. 'Oh, it's alright. I'm fine. I'm fine,' Archie reassured the boy but held on just as tight.

'We were wrong. Regina didn't do it,' Emma repeated what her daughter said.

'So we lost her for nothing,' Sarah ran a hand through her hair mad at herself. She should of spoke to the brunette like her dad had wanted her to.

'Maybe we should let her know,' Henry added.

'Yeah. But something tells me, either way, we're going to pay the price,' Emma sighed knowing Regina wasn't going to let this go easily. Let the games begin.

 **Trust me guys the games are really about to begin. Plus Neal gets brought into things soon and I don't know about you guys but I always kind of liked him as a character. I was so sad when he died! I will try and post another chapter as soon as I can but it probably won't be till the end of next week because I have a lot going on. Really sorry guys! But I promise I will keep updating. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Guess who's back! So sorry it has been a while since the last chapter things have just been manic. Turns out I am going to be having surgery on my spine plus I have deadlines I still have to meet so I haven't had chance to write. I am going to post when I can but it may be difficult in hospital and around the time of my surgery. Thank you so much to all of you for your lovely messages they really cheered me up! You guys are the best! Thank you to everyone who is still reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter my lovelys.**

Sarah sat on her window sill staring out at the darkened Storybrooke below. Emma had to leave after an emergency call and it had left the teen with way too much time to think. How could she have been so stupid? She could have just listened to Regina and let her explain but instead she pushed her away and now the brunette might be gone forever.

'She'll come back,' the teen looked up to find Henry hovering in her room.

'I wouldn't be so sure about that,' Sarah sighed looking back out the window.

Henry went and sat next to her taking her silence as an invitation. 'She loves us,' he stated what Sarah already knew.

'I know that Henry,' she turned her gaze to her brother. 'But we really hurt her and I don't know how she's supposed to forgive that. Hell, I'm still angry that Emma accused me of stealing her shoes I can't imagine how I'd feel if I was accused of murder.'

'But you did steal her shoes,' Henry reminded her.

'That is not the point of the story,' Henry gave a slight laugh.

'Take it from someone who has known Regina a while she doesn't stop fighting for the people she loves,' the teen thought about Henry's words realising he was right. After all the reason the whole curse thing happened was because Regina was fighting for someone she loved, things just got messed up in the process.

Before Sarah could answer her phone erupted into song, 'hello?'

'Hey kid, how's things at home?' She heard her mom's voice ask.

'Henry's been reading too many self-help books but apart from that we're fine,' Henry rolled his eyes at his sister's sarcasm before heading out the room to find Archie. 'How are things your end?'

'Belle crossed the town line,' Emma explained simply slight panic in her voice.

'What does that mean?' Sarah sat up straighter.

'How many possible meanings could that have,' Emma exclaimed.

'Okay first of all, the sass is not appreciated, and second of all, I meant is she okay?' Sarah hadn't had much to do with her Belle since her return to town but she seemed to bring out a nicer side of Gold making him less creepy which the teen was grateful for.

'She can't remember anything. Not who she is, or who Gold is, or where she is, nothing,' Emma paced the hospital corridor trying to come up with a plan in her head.

'Well that doesn't sound good,' the teen sighed. 'Although forgetting this town isn't always a bad thing.'

'Not helping,' the elder Swan growled.

'What has Dr Whale said?'

'Not much and I have no idea where he has disappeared to,' Emma fell silent for a moment. 'I don't know what to do,' she whispered.

'You'll work it out,' Sarah's voice was soft feeling bad for her mom. 'You are used to dealing with disasters you raised me,' Emma smirked slightly at her daughter's choice of words.

'We have another problem.'

'Oh yes because things weren't bad enough,' Sarah grumbled a hand running through her hair.

'A stranger is in Storybrooke,' Emma looked at the man in his room still passed out.

'Come on mom everyone is strange here,' the teen only half joked.

'Yes, but they belong here. No one is supposed to be able to find Storybrooke,' Emma rambled.

'We found it and dad and Josh found it,' Sarah reminded the blonde.

'Yes, but we found it because technically we belong here and because Josh and Zac are close to you it must have let them find it to but this guy knows no one here,' Sarah agreed that was slightly odd but she knew it was too soon to panic.

'Mom maybe you should find out more about this guy I mean who knows, maybe he knows someone after all.'

Sarah decided to go see what was happening for herself as she was driving herself crazy with thoughts of Regina. She needed a distraction and this mystery seemed like the perfect one. When she made it to the hospital she spotted her family with a crowd.

'What are you doing here?' Her mom greeted.

'Hello to you too,' the teen countered as she approached the crowd.

'Who's with Henry?' Emma quickly questioned.

'A Dalmatians taking care of him,' Emma raised an eyebrow at the teen. 'Oh, and Archie's there too,' the blonde Swan rolled her eyes having no time for her daughter's humour. 'What's going on?'

'We are trying to hack into the guy's phone,' Leroy explained.

'We don't have much to go on since we know nothing about him,' Mary Margaret sighed.

'We do know something. There was stuff in his car – rental agreement, maps, receipts. His name is Greg Mendell,' Emma corrected trying to bring some hope.

'Give it here,' the teen held her hand out for the phone which her mom reluctantly gave her. It took the brunette no longer than 3 seconds to have the phone unlocked passing it back to the blonde.

'How did you-' Mary Margaret began to ask in disbelief.

'I'm a teenager being able to work phones is one of the special skills. Plus, his password was 1, 2, 3, 4 not exactly rocket science,' the teen explained while Emma began the search.

'Pictures of him alone at a bunch of Eastern Seaboard tourist locations, a LinkedIn account, and he tweets pictures of his food,' Emma shared a look with her daughter.

'Oh, great he's one of those,' the younger Swan scrunched up her face in disapproval.

'I'll keep looking, but I think what we have here is a well-documented, real-life ordinary Joe. Or Greg,' Emma saw that brought no comfort to the anxious town.

'So, whatever's kept random people from stumbling into Storybrooke for the last twenty-eight years-' Ruby began panic rising with each word.

'Is gone,' Mary Margaret finished for her the whole town looking pale.

'They probably heard about Grannys meatloaf I know I wouldn't be able to stay away,' Sarah tried to lighten the mood but saw it had no effect.

'Why are my instincts telling me that's a bad thing?' David sighed.

'Cause you've seen E.T., or Splash, or any other movie where they find something magical and study it to death. Think what'd they do to a werewolf,' Leroy erupted.

'At least the films are classics,' the teen tried again.

'Okay, you are really not helping,' Emma scolded her daughter. 'Let's try not to overreact.'

'Leroy's right. We don't need outsiders here,' David's jaw clenched.

'Hook says he doesn't know where Cora is, and God knows what she's going to do. With other people coming here, that's not going to be good for anyone,' Emma felt the situation getting out of control and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Sarah felt her body tense at the mention of Cora. 'Wait, Hook's here too?' Emma looked up giving the teen a slight nod not sure what else to say. She knew that Cora was a difficult subject for her daughter and knowing she is working with Hook was likely just going to make her feel worse.

'We need to find Regina – tell her we know she was framed,' Mary Margaret quickly interrupted knowing they would need the queen on their side.

'I've been tracking her. No luck. She's gone underground,' Ruby explained with a sad look.

'But what if Cora finds her first? I don't want to think about the damage those two would do together. This could not have come at a worse time,' Mary Margaret rambled before her eyes landed on the teen. 'Can you track her?'

'Why me?' the teen frowned. 'If a werewolf can't find her what hope do I have.'

'I hate to say it but you might be our best shot,' Sarah turned to the blonde in shock. 'You're her daughter and that gives you guys some kind of bond,' Emma hated the words as they left her mouth but she knew it was there best chance at gaining back the Mayor.

Sarah stood in silence thinking what to do. As much as she did want to find Regina and tell her how sorry she was she also didn't know if she was ready to face the mess just yet. 'I'll see what I can do,' she finally gave in before walking away.

The teen didn't know where to start as she walked the streets of Storybrooke. She tried her best to focus on Regina hoping her new found magic would somehow guide her to her brunette mother but she was seeming to have no luck. 'Guess we will have to do this the old-fashioned way,' Sarah sighed. She knew Ruby had said that Regina must be underground but she made her way to the Mayors house anyway hoping there might be some kind of clue to tell her the Mayors where abouts. As she reached the door she thought about knocking but soon decided against the idea heading round to the side of the house to climb the tree leading into Henrys room. It didn't take her long to get inside brushing herself off and adjusting her eyes to the darkness. 'Regina,' she called into the darkness but didn't hear a reply. 'Are you here?' She tried again but still there was nothing. The teen slowly made her way around the house but found no trace of her missing mother choosing to search somewhere else. Little did she know someone in the shadows had been watching her the whole time.

Regina sat in a hidden room in her vault feeling more lost than she ever had. Just as she was starting to gain both of her children back it was once again ripped away from her and this time it wasn't even her fault. 'Mom? Hello? Hello? Hello? Mom?' Regina quickly made her way over to the mirror at the sound of her son's voice seeing Henry appear. Henry moved his gaze to the mirror, 'You in there? Can I come in? Mom?'

Regina quickly opened the door pulling the boy into a tight embrace. 'Henry, I'm so glad you're here. I missed you so much and your sister when…' she pulled the boy back to look him in the eye. 'I have to let you know, I had nothing to do with Archie.'

'I know. I always knew,' Henry smiled.

'I was framed. I don't know how. I… it just seems like everything…,' Regina stammered before turning back to Henry. 'You knew? How did you know?'

'Simple,' Henry gave one last smile before he vanished leaving Cora in his place. 'Because I did it.'

'Mother…' Regina breathed taking a quick step back. 'You… I thought we stopped you. How did you get through?'

'Determination. I had to see you. I needed to tell you, that I know why you sent me through the looking glass. And I know why you tried to have me killed. And it's… it's alright,' Cora gave a watery smile.

'I think it's not alright,' Regina growled remembering all of the pain her mother put her through.

'And you not telling me you had a child is alright?' Cora snapped slightly before quickly regaining her composure.

'I did what I needed to in order to keep my daughter safe,' Regina knew it wouldn't take her mother long to figure out the truth but she would be damned if she was going to let her anywhere near the teen.

'I love you,' Cora tried again. 'And I would have loved your daughter too. I just… I've always shown it in all the wrong ways. And I never should have made you marry the King. I'm so sorry. When you cried over my coffin, it… it all changed.'

'You framed me – for the cricket,' Regina slowly put the pieces together.

'Temporarily. So, you could see what these people really think of you,' the older woman explained like it was no big deal at all.

'You made an airtight case. Anyone would believe it,' the Mayor knew what her mother was doing and she refused to let her win.

'I didn't want you to reject me. Not again,' Cora took a step forward but Regina took two steps back.

'You wanted me broken,' she pointed a finger at her mother rage building inside her.

'Receptive,' Cora corrected.

'You are the most manipulative… no. I won't even argue,' Regina headed for the exit. 'Come with me. We're going to town.'

'It's the middle of the night,' Cora laughed causing Regina to spin back around in rage.

'I don't care. We'll wake them up – Emma, Sarah and Henry and the two idiots – and you can tell them how you lied. You owe me that,' her voice showed her mother had no choice.

'And then you'll let us start over?' Cora said with hope.

Before Regina could answer another voice joined them in the vault. 'Regina?' Sarah called as she made her way down the steps. 'Going into a creepy vault at night great life choices Sarah,' the teen whispered to herself. She turned to see a door open leading into a room she had never seen before. 'Regina?' When there was still no response the teen tried a new approach. 'Mom?' Regina couldn't help but smile at the word that came from her daughter's lips. When Sarah reached the open doorway, she spotted the two women.

'And this must be my granddaughter,' Cora smiled.

'Cora,' Sarah took a step back.

'So, you've heard of me,' the evil smile remained on the older woman's face. 'All good things I hope.'

'You're working with her now?' Sarah turned her gaze to Regina whose eyes widened in panic.

'No, this is not what it looks like,' Regina took a step forward.

'I shouldn't have come here,' the girl quickly whispered before running out the vault.

'Sarah! Wait!' Regina called after the teen but it was too late.

'So, that's her. She looks exactly like her father don't you think,' Regina's gaze snapped back to her mother at the mention of Daniel.

'Car. Now,' she growled.

Regina and Cora sat in the car in silence racing through the deserted town. 'Nervous?' Regina finally asked unable to bare the silence any longer.

'Not about owning up to what I've done. It's just… these carriages are strange. And something's irritating me…' Cora pulled out a baby picture of Sarah from behind her back. 'She was even beautiful as a baby.'

'When were you in my house?' Regina snapped quickly grabbing the picture from her mother's grasp.

'I haven't had the pleasure,' Cora played dumb but she was fooling nobody.

'That was in my house. Think I don't know where that was? It's one of my most treasured possessions,' it still amazed Regina that even after all this time her mother took her for a fool. 'It was the only baby picture I got thanks to someone,' the bitterness was clear in the Mayors voice.

'Well, let's be honest. Taking me to be pilloried by the town might gain you some points, but, as long as Emma and her parents are here, she's not really yours. You gave her up and she has a new family now. You've been too bad for too long, and now they see you as a… a snake. You don't want their love at all. What do you want?' Cora kept her eyes straight ahead the whole time knowing she was wearing Regina down.

'My children back,' Regina answered without missing a beat. Finding her emotions getting the better of her Regina quickly stopped the car.

'And I want my daughter back. I meant everything I said earlier. I am so sorry. I can do better. I won't push you away again. Let me into your heart. Together, we can get them back again,' Regina felt her walls come down as she leaned over into her mother's embrace.

'How?' the Mayor answered her voice a soft whisper.

'Oh, I have a few thoughts,' Cora's evil smile returned to her lips once more.

Sarah headed back to the loft with a million thoughts flooding her mind. How could Regina accept Cora back so easily after everything that happened? It didn't make sense to the teen how Regina could ever look at her mother again after she had killed Daniel. Her father was dead because of Cora and the teen promised she would never let that go. As she made it to the building she was met by her mom and grandparents.

'Were you out all night?' the blonde questioned concern in her voice.

'Hey you guys told me to look for Regina,' the teen countered as they began climbing the stairs to the loft.

'Any luck?' Mary Margaret asked hopefully.

'No,' the teen lied not wanting to talk about Regina anymore tonight. 'How did it go at the hospital?' Sarah asked changing the subject.

'Things are finally calm,' Emma sighed.

'Makes a change,' Sarah opened the door to find Henry running down the stairs.

'You were out all night. Where were you? Did I miss it all?' He quickly interrogated.

'Cereal okay?' David asked the Swan girls ignoring his grandson.

'And coffee,' Sarah added as the two took a seat at the kitchen counter while David and Mary Margaret went into the kitchen.

'Rumpelstiltskin and Captain Hook had a fight and someone got hurt,' Mary Margaret finally answered her grandson knowing he was about to burst with curiosity.

'We weren't sure if Dr. Frankenstein could fix him, but he did,' Emma continued for her mom

'Doctor? Oh… that's who Whale is,' Henry sat next to Emma.

'Yeah, but without the neck bolts,' Emma earned a look from both her kids.

'The monster had the bolts, not the doctor,' Henry corrected.

'And you're saying I need to do more school work,' the teen scoffed earning a light kick from her mom.

'Right, but either way, some of us having known him… it's weird,' Emma looked at Mary Margaret who blushed.

'It's not weird. We're past it. We were cursed,' a flustered Mary Margaret rambled.

'It was weird then and it's weird now,' Sarah smirked.

'What are you talking about?' Henry asked trying to catch up.

'Nothing,' David gave Emma and Sarah a scolding look before passing them all some cereal.

'Wait,' Henry spoke up again leaving the counter to get his story book. 'Frankenstein isn't in here. It's not even a fairy tale. That means it comes from another land with different stories,' the boy eagerly explained putting the book on the counter.

'Eat. I really want to go to bed,' Emma moaned putting the bowl closer to her son.

'If the curse went to places with other stories, then who knows who else is in this town?' Emma rested her head on the counter in defeat.

'Someone silence him,' the teen groaned when suddenly there was a knock at the door. 'Whoever that is I love them.' Emma got to her feet heading over to answer the door, Mr. Gold stood on the other side of it. 'Okay I take that back,' the teen sighed into her coffee.

'Gold. We've all had a long night,' Emma quickly tried to brush the man off.

'You remember that favour you owe me, Miss Swan?' Gold got straight to the point not wasting time.

'Yeah,' Emma found herself quickly waking up.

'I'm cashing it in,' Emma headed back into the loft her kids standing beside her.

'It's not… a good…' Emma tried again wrapping her arms around both her kids.

'You do honour your agreements, don't you? I need to find someone, so we're leaving today. Pack your bag,' the man's voice was stern.

'Leaving?' Mary Margaret interrupted.

'W-where?' Henry stammered.

'Wait. Find someone? Who?' Emma questioned.

'Okay guys 20 questions don't seem to be working,' Sarah commented.

'My son. It has to be today, because every minute I'm here, is a minute closer to me killing Hook. So it's really best for all concerned if I leave, and you're going to come with me. Oh, and, um, we have a long history. So know this, and know it to be true. If any harm comes to Belle while I'm gone, I'm killing all of you. I'll see you at noon,' with a classic signature smirk Gold turned on his heels leaving the family alone.

'What was that about things being calm,' Sarah whispered in her mom's embrace. Things never stayed calm for long.

 **Have you guys missed Sarah as much as me? She is so much fun to write! Like I said I will post again as soon as I can but please bare with me. I haven't forgot about you guys or this story I promise! Hope you are all doing okay.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So I know this chapter is super short but there wasn't much to write for the episode. Next chapter see's the Swan's back in New York and I can't wait to write it! Thank you guys for being patient with me and your continued support. I hope you enjoy this chapter my lovelys.**

'So, let me get this straight,' Zac sat back in his chair at Grannys his daughter sat across from him. 'The town creep is taking you, Emma and Henry to god knows where to find his son and you don't know when you'll be back or even if it is safe to go?'

'I don't think the town creep is his official title but that's the gist of it yeah,' Sarah took a sip of her coffee still trying to wake up from the night before.

'As a dad, I think this is the point where I'm supposed to freak out,' the teen just rolled her eyes at the man.

'I'll be fine. Besides getting out of this town for a bit doesn't sound too bad,' Sarah thought about how drama filled her life had become since moving to the fairy tale town and couldn't help but feel slightly relieved to have a break from it.

'But who am I going to hang out with,' the man pouted.

'Way to look at the big picture,' Sarah couldn't help but let out a smirk at her overdramatic father. 'You have Josh and Sam.'

'I still don't know how I feel about Sam,' Zac crossed his arms. 'I mean you and me had a deal that you wouldn't date anyone till you were at least 45.'

'Sorry to disappoint,' the teen quickly finished the last of her coffee. 'Look I'll be back soon just make sure you play nice while I'm away.'

'No promises,' Zac grumbled as the teen quickly kissed him on the head before leaving him alone in Grannys.

As Sarah descended the steps leading to the street she was soon cut off by a familiar face. 'Leaving without saying goodbye,' Sam smiled.

'Never,' Sarah returned the smile closing the distance between them.

'Just be safe okay I don't trust Gold,' Sam really didn't like the idea of his girlfriend running off with the dark one but the teen refused to let Emma go by herself and he knew better than to argue.

'I think that is a popular opinion,' Sarah sighed not trusting the creepy man herself.

'Call me when you can?' the boy asked hopefully.

'Promise,' Sarah immediately replied placing a soft kiss on the boy's lips before heading back to the loft.

As the teen entered the apartment she called home she found Gold already there with her bag next to the door. 'Oh, we are not bringing her too,' the man snapped glaring at Emma.

'You really need to work on your people skills,' Sarah gave a glare to the back of the man's head before making her way over to stand next to Henry.

'I'm not leaving Henry and Sarah here with Cora lurking about, so either we all go, or we all stay,' Emma's tone showed there was no room for argument.

'I wouldn't mess with her if I were you,' the teen warned knowing how defensive her mom could be.

Gold let out a defeated sigh leaning against his cane. 'Then, we'll have to purchase another couple of plane tickets, won't we?'

All the Charming's focused on the man at the mention of flying. 'Wait. We're flying?' Emma questioned.

'Somewhere tropical I hope,' Sarah smiled in desperate need of a vacation.

'Don't worry, I'm covering expenses. Even the new ones,' Gold let his face relax looking less angry than before.

'A free holiday even better,' the man glared at Sarah who just smirked.

'You're a real gentleman, aren't you?' David stepped in front of his family towering over the older man. 'Alright, Gold, you're going out there with my family. Just know, if anything happens to them…'

'Then you'll what?' Gold interrupted. 'Cross the town line? And David Nolan will hunt me down in his animal rescue van?'

'I'll be devastated,' David's voice went slightly softer. 'This isn't a threat. It's a request. Take care of them.'

'I promise no harm will come to your family. After all, we have a deal,' David still didn't trust the man's promise but he had no choice but to let his family go.

Once in the car the Swan girls exchanged a look wondering when the man was planning on cluing them in on where they were going. Just as one of them was getting brave enough to ask Henry beat them to the punch. 'So… Where are we going?'

'Logan International Airport,' Gold stated like it was obvious.

'I think he meant after that,' Emma rolled her eyes at the evasive man.

'Let's just take things one step at a time, shall we?' Gold gripped the steering wheel tighter in annoyance.

'Something tells me we're not going to Disneyland,' Sarah sighed staring out the window. 'And you know it's a real shame because I think you would fit in there quite nicely.' Gold looked up in his rearview mirror to shoot the teen a look but Sarah pretended not to notice.

The car went back into silence for a few more moments until Emma noticed the man tense as they neared the town line. 'You really think that shawl's going to work?'

'Well, if it doesn't, and I revert to my cursed self, we're all going to have some problems,' his voice was cold enough to send a shiver down everyone's spine. 'It'll work.'

'You see it's comments like that which makes people call you creepy,' Sarah grumbled while Henry let out a giggle.

Everyone held their breath as they crossed over the town line waiting to see what their fate would be. Gold stayed silent his face giving nothing away.

'Are we good? Did it work?' The teen questioned leaning forward to look at the man. 'Are you dying?' Sarah added when the man made no effort to respond.

After another beat of silence the man looked over with a smirk. 'My name is Rumpelstiltskin. And we're going find my son.'

As they made it to the security line at the airport Henry was pretty much bursting with excitement unable to stand still. 'Have you ever been outside of Storybrooke before, Mr. Gold?'

'No,' Gold growled.

'Are you nervous?' Henry continued his questioning completely unfazed.

'No,' the man's voice was even harsher than before trying to get his point across.

'Are you worried about meeting your son?' Sarah winced at Henrys last question knowing he had pushed it too far.

'No, Henry, I'm fine,' Gold snapped once more this time earning Emma's attention.

'How about we talk about all this later, kid? We're next,' the blonde intervened.

'Nice save,' the teen whispered to her mom as they moved to the front of the line.

'It must be really hard not to use magic – being like everyone else,' Henry continued as he started to take off his shoes.

'You've got to put your shoes in,' Emma told the older man who looked at her in disgust.

'How terribly uncivilized,' he moaned.

'You made my mom fight a dragon to save my life but that's uncivilized,' the teen raised an eyebrow.

'A little louder kid,' Emma scolded as she saw some people start to stare.

'Uh, scarf and the cane go in the basket,' the security agent commented before Gold could walk through the metal detector.

'What?' there was slight panic in Golds voice.

'Scarf and cane go in the basket,' the man repeated.

'I can't,' Gold looked at Emma but the blonde didn't have a solution.

'You have to,' Emma shrugged her shoulders.

'It ain't rocket science, buddy. You ever been on a plane before?' A voice from behind them snapped.

'Have you ever been impaled upon a cane before?' Gold barked.

'I'm pretty sure security frown upon that,' Sarah pulled Gold to one side to stop him attacking anyone.

'My… father's a little nervous. We're headed to a family reunion. Sorry,' Emma apologised.

'Father?' Gold questioned clearly not impressed.

'Hey we don't want to be your family either but suck it up,' Sarah growled taking the man's cane and putting it in the box.

'Just put your shawl in the bin. I'll help you get through,' Emma grabbed the shawl.

'If I let this go, I could forget who I am,' the man seemed broken something neither Swan had seen from him before.

'I'm not going to let that happen,' the blonde said with confidence but Gold still looked uneasy.

'Trust us,' Sarah added for once not creeped out by the man in front of her.

'Okay,' Gold finally gave in quickly putting the shawl in the box. The trio quickly raced through the metal detector Sarah grabbing the object and placing it back around the man's neck. After a moment, Gold gave a slight nod causing both Swans to give a sigh of relief.

'Guys, there's a Cinnabons here!' Henry exclaimed running off.

'That boy really has his priorities straight,' Sarah rolled her eyes while her mom just laughed at the boy.

After finally calming down all the group could do now was wait to board their plane. Emma, Sarah and Henry sat on the hard-plastic chairs while Gold paced in front of them. 'Do you want something to eat?' Emma tried to get the man's attention.

'No,' Gold brushed her off.

'Is something wrong?' Emma knew there was something eating away at the man but she couldn't put her finger on it.

'Stop asking me that!' Gold snapped everyone's gaze turning to them. As if noticing the attention on him Gold stalked away, 'I'll be right back.'

'After this we are not helping anyone again ever,' Sarah commented as they watched the man walk away.

'Agreed,' Emma nodded. After what seemed like a lifetime the call came to board their plane but Gold was still nowhere in sight. 'Henry go find him.'

'Why,' the teen moaned. 'We already have our tickets if he misses the flight that's his own fault,' Emma just stared her daughter down. 'Okay fine,' she sighed. 'Henry go and get him.'

Once on the plane Henry stared out the window amazed by everything he saw. 'You good kid?' Emma asked noticing the boy could barely stay in his seat.

'You kidding? A trip with you, first plane ride, and we're going on a quest like in the book. The only thing that could make this day better? Is more frosting,' he looked at the cinnabon causing Emma to smile at his excitement.

'We never should have given him sugar,' Sarah shook her head at her excited brother before closing her eyes hoping to get some sleep before they landed.

With both her kids content the blonde finally turned her attention to the anxious man next to her. 'It's going to be alright. We're going to find your son.'

'I know,' Gold replied but he kept his gaze straight ahead. He had no doubt they would find his son it was whether his son could ever forgive him that made him feel sick inside.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So here is a longer chapter to make up for the super short one last time! Things are about to get dramatic so brace yourselves... are you ready? Are you sure? Let's do this! Hope you enjoy this chapter my lovelys.**

'Okay, so not exactly tropical,' Sarah commented as she looked around the busy streets of New York. 'But it's good to be home,' Emma smiled in agreement both Swans feeling content to be back in the city.

They made it to an apartment building in the heart of the city but Gold stood a few paces away his face unreadable. 'What's wrong? This the right place?' Emma questioned stopping next to the man.

'Yes, it is,' the man said simply giving nothing else away.

Finally, the man walked forward to the buzzers the whole team scanning the names. 'No Baelfire,' Henry sighed.

'I think he probably changed his name to avoid getting beat up in the streets,' Sarah explained feeling Gold glare at her. 'I'm sure it is a very pretty name where you're from but here it is like having a kick me sign on your back.'

'Your magic globe didn't give you an apartment number?' Emma interrupted getting the attention off her sarcastic teen.

'It doesn't work that way,' Gold sighed.

'Why can't anything ever be easy,' the teen grumbled.

'Do any of these names mean anything to you?' the blonde asked for some kind of lead.

'Well, names are what I traffic in, but sadly, no,' Gold kept looking at the names hoping something would jump out but it was hopeless.

Emma stared at the numbers once more before pointing to a blank one. 'Here's your boy.'

'Or, it could just be vacant,' Gold suggested.

'You might traffic in names and magic, but I traffic in finding people who don't want to be found. And those sorts of folks don't like to advertise their whereabouts,' Emma wasn't good at much but finding people was something she always excelled in.

'Knows how to stalk people and break into their homes,' the teen looked at the blonde. 'The online dating profile pretty much writes itself,' Sarah smirked while her mom just rolled her eyes. Getting back to a serious note the teen turned her attention back to Gold. 'She's the best at her job,' Sarah added. 'You should have a little more faith,' Emma gave her daughter an appreciative look.

Without waiting any longer Emma pressed the buzzer hearing someone answer. 'U.P.S. package for four-oh-seven.' The person on the other line quickly hung up not saying a word.

'Maybe you should've said FedEx,' Henry commented.

'I don't think the company was the problem,' Sarah heard someone on the fire escape and quickly ran outside everyone else following.

'He's running,' Emma exclaimed seeing a man bolt down the street.

'That… that favour you owe me – this is it. Get him to talk to me. I… I can't run,' Gold pointed to his busted leg.

Emma thought for a moment before giving in. 'Watch my kids,' the man nodded in promise as the blonde took off chasing the man. The man was quick but Emma knew the city better quickly darting down a back alley to cut off the runner. Knowing she was cutting it close the blonde leapt forward sending herself and the man down to the floor. As they both recovered the man finally showed his face that made Emma's heart stop in her chest. 'No… Neal?' She couldn't believe her own eyes as the ghost smiled at her.

'Emma?' he questioned himself as they both stood up. 'I don't understand. What are you doing here?' The man kept smiling like it was the most natural thing in the world.

'What am I doing here?' Emma asked in disbelief.

'Yeah,' Neal breathed not getting her point.

'I'm not answering anything until you tell me the truth,' the blonde snapped. 'Are you Gold's son?'

Neal looked at her confused. 'What are you talking about? Who's Gold?'

'You played me. You're from there. You played me, and he played me, you both played me,' Emma rambled more to herself not believing what was happening.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay,' Neal took a step forward but Emma retreated.

'You and Gold,' Emma growled.

'Emma, slow down. What are you talking about? Who's Gold?' Neal was trying best to catch up but he needed more information.

'Your father. Rumpelstiltskin,' Emma yelled losing her temper completely.

'He's here?' the man looked around for any sign of his father.

'Why else would I be in New York?' Emma snapped.

'You brought him to me? Why would you do that?!' Now it was Neal's turn to yell.

'Hey! I am the only one allowed to be angry here! Did you know who I was, where I was from, the whole time? Was this just some sort of sick, twisted plan? Did… did you even care about me at all?' Emma quickly asked needing answers.

'Emma, do not…' Neal began but was soon cut off.

'I want to know! I want the truth – all of it!'

'Fine! We… we got to get off the street. We can't do it here. We're out in the open. I… I spent a lifetime running from that man. I'm not going to let him catch me. There's a bar down the street. We can talk there,' without waiting for the blonde to agree Neal started walking away.

'I am not drinking with you. Whatever you're going to tell me, tell me now,' Emma didn't move standing her ground.

'No, bar's better. Don't worry. You can keep yelling at me when we get there,' Neal called over his shoulder causing Emma to throw head back in frustration before following the man.

Meanwhile Gold decided to buy Henry a hot dog hoping it would keep the boy occupied instead of bothering him… no such luck. 'Don't worry. Emma's really good at catching people,' Henry smiled hoping to reassure the man.

'Well, my son's been running away for a long time now. Now I have a feeling he's equally adept at it,' Gold sighed.

'Well, at least we found him, right?' Henry tried again to look on the bright side.

'Indeed,' the man was hoping the one word answer would change the subject.

'Oh, and, uh, thanks, for the hot dog. I forgot,' Henry smiled causing Gold to soften slightly.

'You aren't a true New Yorker till you try the hot dogs,' Sarah added loving how excited the boy seemed to be in the city.

'You are quite welcome. And thank you,' Gold gave a genuine smile.

'For what?' Henry looked up at the man in confusion.

'Well, if it wasn't for you bringing Emma and Sarah to Storybrooke, none of this would have come to pass. You… are a remarkable young man,' this was the first time the man seemed like a genuinely nice guy to the two kids.

'Why does he get all the credit? I'm the one who died,' the teen moaned causing a laugh from Gold.

After walking in silent for a few moments Henry spoke up once more. 'You know… I forgave her. Emma – for giving me up. She thought it was the best for me then. That's why she did it. I'm sure your son will get it, too.'

'Alas, the circumstances surrounding our separation weren't quite so noble,' Gold frowned as he thought back to how him and his son were separated.

'Well, think of me and Regina,' Sarah spoke up gaining the man's attention. 'I mean things aren't exactly great between us at the moment and she didn't give me up for the best reasons but for a whole minute their we were able to get past it,' despite the slight joke Gold understood the teens point hoping that there was a way back for him and Baelfire.

Once sat at the bar with a drink in hand Neal finally felt like he could face the angry blonde. 'Well, what do you want to know, Emma? You want the truth? Ask away.'

'Did you know who I was when we met?' Emma held her breath waiting for the answer.

'If I had, I wouldn't have gone near you,' Neal sighed.

'Come on,' Emma didn't believe him for a second.

'Come on? Come on, what? I was in hiding. I came here to get… a-away from… all that crap,' Neal stared at his drink wishing the conversation away.

'So, if you didn't know, then you were just using me. You just needed someone to take the fall for all the watches that you stole,' Emma couldn't hide the hurt from her voice. She had loved this man and he had betrayed her.

'I wasn't using you,' Neal's gaze snapped up. 'When we met, I didn't know. I found out.'

'How?' the blonde asked simply.

'When I went to sell the watches… I ran into a friend of yours. August,' Neal explained how August had told him the truth and how he had to leave Emma so she could find her family and break the curse.

'You left me… and let me go to prison, because Pinocchio told you to?' Emma's voice was tearful as she looked at the man in disbelief.

'Emma…' Neal didn't know what to say.

'I loved you,' that soon got the man's attention.

'I… I was, um… I was… I was trying to help you,' Neal stammered not knowing how to respond to that.

'By letting me go to jail?' Emma couldn't understand and part of her didn't even want to understand.

'By getting you home,' the man corrected.

'Are you telling me, that us meeting was a coincidence? Because how the hell did that happen? If it wasn't in your plan, or your father's?' Emma had learnt everything happens for a reason and knew this was more than just a coincidence.

'Think about it. He wanted you to break the curse. Us meeting – that could have stopped it,' Neal knew his father was capable of many things but this didn't fit his plan. 'Maybe it was fate.'

'You believe in that?' Emma scoffed.

'You know, there's not a ton about my father that I remember that doesn't suck. But he used to tell me that there are no coincidences. Everything that happens, happens by design, and there's nothing we can do about it. Forces greater than us conspire to make it happen. Fate, destiny, whatever you want to call it. The point is… maybe we met for a reason. Maybe something good came from us being together,' as the man spoke the blonde thought of her kids a few streets away. If she had never met Neal she would have never got pregnant with Henry and she would never have become a bail bonds person therefore never meeting her daughter. As she stared at the man she couldn't tell him that she didn't want to give him the satisfaction and she definitely didn't want him near her kids, especially seen as her kids thought the man was dead.

'No. Not that I can think of. I just went to jail. That's it. Doesn't matter now. I'm over it. And you,' Emma stood up determined to be the one to walk away this time.

'Why do you wear the, uh, key chain I got you?' Emma forgot about the necklace around her neck. She quickly pulled it off handing it to the man.

'To remind myself never to trust someone again. Come on. I made a deal with your father I'd bring you to him' Emma gestured towards the door.

'You made a deal with him?' Now Neal was worried.

'Yeah. And I'm upholding my end,' Emma looked at the man with cold eyes almost as if he was a stranger.

'No, Emma, you don't have to. You know that.'

'I know' Emma responded simply.

'Okay, so this should be really easy for you. Tell him that you lost me. Tell him you can't find me. You do that, you'll never have to see me again.'

Once out the bar Emma rang the only person she wanted to talk to quickly telling her the whole story. 'Wait. Gold's son is Henry's father?' Mary Margaret asked checking she heard her daughter right.

'I know. I know. And the millions of questions you have, I have, too. The problem is, it doesn't matter right now because I don't know what to do,' Emma felt panic inside her at the thought of her kids finding out the truth.

'Please tell me you're not calling to ask me to tell you to keep it from them,' Mary Margaret knew that Emma knew what she had to do.

'Henry thinks his father is dead. Sarah thinks he's dead. I told them that for a reason. I want to protect them,' Emma was trying her best not to break down needing to think of a plan.

'No matter what this man did, Henry has a right to know who his father is. The truth about your parents… Emma, you of all people should know how important that is,' Emma knew her mom would tell her to tell her kids but she just couldn't.

'I don't want Henry and Sarah to get hurt. I just want to protect them,' Emma repeated.

'Are you sure this is about protecting Henry and Sarah, and not yourself?' Mary Margaret knew she had hit the nail on the head by her daughter's silence.

'Why are you so nervous? When I found my mom, I was excited,' Henry asked as the man fidgeted on the spot.

'Because I have the benefit of a little more…life experience. I know that things don't always happen the way we want them to,' Gold looked at Sarah to help him stop Henrys questions but she was just as curious as her brother.

'Sure, but in my book, it says that you can see the future. Why can't you just look and see what's going to happen?' Henry continued his questioning.

'Wait you can see the future?' the teen asked to which the man just nodded. 'No fair why didn't I get that power,' Sarah froze as she realised what she said her brother also noticing her slip.

'Wait, you have magic?' the man stared suspiciously at the teen but Sarah was soon saved by Emma's return.

'Hey,' the blonde whispered.

'Did you find him?' Gold asked forgetting the teens earlier comment.

'Sorry. Your son… got away,' the blonde lied Golds hope fading. Turning in rage Gold stormed back to the building hitting all the buzzers with his cane. 'Gold, wait. What are you doing?' Emma asked as someone opened the door letting the man inside.

'I'm finding my son,' the man growled as he walked up the stairs.

'He's gone,' Emma repeated.

'But he lives here. He'll be back, and I'll be waiting,' when Gold reached his sons door he quickly began picking the lock.

'When people run away from you it normally means please leave not break into my home and stalk me' the teen knew a trip with Gold was a bad idea.

'Stop. You can't just break in,' Emma added.

'Okay. Finding people is what you do, Miss Swan. I'm simply going to assist you. There may be information in here. Who he is, what he does, who he loves,' the man kept his eyes on the lock.

'No, don't do this. There are things called laws,' Emma tried once more to stop the man.

'I'll be lookout,' Henry finally chimed in.

'Not the point Henry,' the teen called after him. 'But I appreciate that quick thinking,' Emma glared at her daughter. 'What I'm glad he knows what to do in a crisis.' With that Gold had the door open going inside.

'Gold. Come on, please. We really shouldn't be here,' Emma pleaded from the doorway.

'I don't think he's listening,' Henry sighed standing next to his mom. The two kids walked further into the apartment searching like Mr. Gold for a clue about who this mystery man could be. That's when Emma noticed it. The dreamcatcher hanging on the window. She slowly moved over picking it up in her hands memories flooding back to her.

'You find something, dearie?' Gold commented noticing the woman's interest.

'Nothing. Uh, it just looks like a dream catcher,' Emma quickly tried to brush the man off.

'Yeah, well, if it's nothing, why are you still holding it?' Gold growled. 'You're lying to me.'

'Hey,' Sarah yelled from the other side of the room. 'Back off.'

'Just get back to looking, okay?' Emma spoke softly trying to calm down the situation.

'No, no, no. You saw something. Tell me,' Gold refused to let it go.

'You don't know what you're talk-'

'Tell me!' Gold yelled.

'Henry, Sarah, go wait in the bathroom,' Emma demanded.

'But I can help-' Henry began to argue.

'Henry go,' his sister snapped her voice causing Henry to leave the room.

'You too,' Emma argued.

'I'm not going anywhere,' there was no way Sarah was going to leave her mom alone with this crazy man.

'There's nothing here. The guy's a ghost,' Emma turned back to Gold.

'Well, you think me a fool? You're holding back. I want to know what, and why,' Gold's voice was slightly less angry but still threatening.

'I'm not holding back,' the blonde insisted.

'Did he tell you something?' Gold took a step forward.

'Gold-' Now Emma was nervous.

'Did he tell you something?!' With that Sarah moved to stand next to her mom.

'Nothing. He didn't say anything,' Emma pushed her daughter slightly behind her not wanting her to get hurt.

'But you talked to-' Gold continued.

'Don't put words in my mouth-' Emma snapped.

'Tell me! You tell me, or I'm going to make you tell me,' Gold snarled.

'You don't have magic here,' the blonde reminded him.

'Oh, I don't need magic,' the man let out an evil smile.

'You touch her and it will be the last thing you do,' Sarah piped up not fearing the man.

'Do not push me,' Gold growled at the teen.

'Don't talk to her,' Emma stood in front of the teen.

'We had a deal! A deal! No one! No one breaks deals with me!' Gold screamed.

With that the door burst open revealing Neal on the other side of it. 'Hey! Leave them alone,' all eyes went to the intruder.

'Bae… you came back for me,' Gold chocked out.

'No. I came to make sure you didn't hurt her. I've seen what you do to people who break deals,' Neal spat.

'Please, Bae, just let me talk,' the older man begged.

'I have no interest in talking to you. You can go,' Neal demanded.

'I'm not going anywhere,' Gold stood his ground.

'Get out of my apartment!' Neal yelled.

'Okay everyone needs to take a deep breath,' the teen interrupted.

'Who are you?' Neal asked the young girl.

'I'm Sarah Emma's –' Before the girl could finish Emma interrupted.

'Neal calm down,' her voice was soft.

'You two know each other… you two know each other. How?' Gold looked between the pair demanding answers.

'Yeah, how?' Sarah looked at the blonde who seemed paler than before.

'You sent me chasing after him,' Emma quickly explained refusing to look at her daughter.

'No, no, no. Stop it! You're lying. How do you two know each other?!' Gold raised his voice once more.

'Mom? W-what's going on?' Everyone turned to look at Henry who had joined them.

'Hey…' Emma whispered walking over to the young boy.

'Who's this?' Neal looked at the kid.

'My son,' Emma explained simply.

'What?' Neal furrowed his brow piecing things together.

'Is that Baelfire?' Henry asked looking at Neal.

'I need you to stay in the other room for a little while longer, okay? Come on,' Emma began to lead Henry out of the room.

'Wait. H-how old are you?' Neal called after them.

'Don't answer him,' Emma whispered.

'How old are you, kid?!' Neal yelled.

'Eleven!' Henry yelled back spinning on his feet to look at the man. 'Now, why is everyone yelling?'

'He's eleven?' Neal stared at Emma with a broken gaze.

'Mom how do you know him?' Sarah asked the blonde now scared to hear the answer.

'Is this my son?' Neal felt his heart beat harder suddenly struggling to breath.

'No. My dad was a fireman. He… he died,' Henry explained. 'That's what you told me. You said…' he turned to his mom suddenly doubting his own words.

'Is this… my son?' Neal asked once more.

Emma looked over at her daughter knowing she had to be honest. She walked forward taking Henrys head in her hands searching his eyes hoping he would be able to forgive her. 'Yes,' Emma breathed hurt washing over Henrys face while Sarah put her head in her hands. Henry slowly backed away shaking his head before he climbed out the window running up the fire escape. 'Henry. Henry?' Emma called after him quickly following her son.

'Who are you?' Neal turned his attention back to the teen.

'Me?' Sarah looked at the lost man feeling bad for him. 'I'm nobody,' she whispered softly before heading out the room.

After convincing Henry to come back down stairs Emma climbed back through the window to face her demons. 'He wants to meet you,' she said to Neal who nodded.

'You weren't going to tell me about him' Neal stated rather than asked.

'No, I wasn't,' Emma confirmed like it was obvious.

'Yeah, well, he's my kid, too, so you don't get to make that decision by yourself anymore,' Neal looked out the window to see Henry leaning against the fire escape.

'Great. Go talk to him, then. But… don't break his heart,' Emma's voice was stern showing she meant business.

'Trust me – I'm not going do to him what he did to me,' Neal flashed a look at Gold.

'Or what you did to me,' Emma added.

'Okay. I get it. We're all messed up. What do you say we try to avoid that with him? Alright?' Neal didn't want to fight anymore.

'Alright,' Emma agreed. Just as Neal was about to head out to Henry Emma noticed one less person in the room. 'Where's my daughter?'

'Wait, she's your daughter?' Neal questioned more confused than before.

'Yes, where is she?'

'But you didn't have a daughter when I met you,' Neal went back through his memories wondering if Emma had ever mentioned the girl before.

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes wanting nothing more than just to find her kid. 'I adopted her it's a long story. Where is she?'

'She left,' Neal pointed towards the door which Emma quickly ran out of to find the teen.

Once on the street Emma scanned the crowds looking for her kid but she was nowhere to be seen. Emma knew one place where she might run and quickly made her way there knowing it was just around the corner. It felt strange to Emma to enter her old building climbing up the stairs to her old front door. Emma hadn't given up the apartment deciding to keep it in case she ever found herself back in the city. Emma wasn't surprised to find the door open knowing Sarah kept her key with her at all times. 'Sarah?' Emma called as she made her way into their old home. It was like time had stood still since her and the teen had packed up and left. Emma made her way down the corridor to her daughter's old room opening the door. She saw the teen outside her window on the fire escape looking out across the city. Emma slowly made her way forward stepping outside. 'Hey,' Sarah didn't even flinch her gaze remaining straight ahead. Emma moved to stand next to her staring at the teen. 'What are you thinking right now?'

'No more secrets,' Sarah's voice was cold and distant. 'You promised me after finding out about Henry and finding out that Regina was my mom you promised me.'

'I know I'm so sorry,' Emma felt her voice crack struggling to keep it together. The teen had been through so much in the last year and all Emma seemed to do was make it worse. 'I didn't want you to get hurt.'

Sarah turned to stare at the woman who she felt she knew less and less these days. 'You keep saying that but I always get hurt just the same.'

'What can I say to make this better,' Emma searched her daughters face but her walls stayed up.

'I think it's Henry who you should be making this up to,' Sarah turned back to the city. 'Do you want to know how it feels to think your birth dad is dead? To think you will never get to know him. They will never see how you turn out or what you decide to do with your life,' Emma stayed silent not having a response. 'You got to have both your parents back. Why would you not want that for Henry?'

'You don't understand what happened between me and Neal,' Emma began to explain but Sarah quickly spun round to glare at the blonde.

'No I don't because you never explained it to me instead you lied and hurt people. I'm not surprised that you lied to me but I never thought you'd lie to Henry,' Emma just stared at her daughter not knowing what to say. Sarah wiped a stray tear that fell looking away from the blonde. 'We should get back to Henry,' without another word the teen climbed back through the window into the apartment Emma following. Just as the pair were about to leave Sarah turned back once more. 'I miss this place,' she whispered more to herself than Emma.

'Me too,' Emma agreed looking around at the place where they had begun to settle down before everything changed.

'We were really happy here,' Sarah's eyes glazed over with tears as she thought about her life a year ago.

'Yeah, we were,' Emma agreed before looking at the teen.

'But we can be happy again right?'

After a moment of silence Sarah backed towards the door. 'We should go,' Emma stared at the empty space where the teen used to be. This was going to be difficult to come back from.

 **Just when things are looking up for the Swan girls it all comes crashing down. How will they recover from this one? Next chapter they will still be in New York and someone else is going to join them to cheer up the teen so make sure you check it out. Let me know what you guys think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! So I know it has been a while since the last chapter and I am so sorry for that! I got diagnosed with liver failure and it has made me really ill and unable to write. I'm still not great but I promise to update when I can. For anyone still reading thank you so much! I hope you enjoy my lovelys.**

Sarah walked through the streets of New York feeling a sense of calm flood through her. The city was always busy and louder than any place she had ever been but it was the only place that felt like home, like she belonged. The teen could practically feel Emma staring at her as they walked almost willing her to make eye contact but she refused. How could she deal with the blonde after everything that happened?

'So, uh… you like pizza?' Neal interrupted the teens thoughts.

'Yeah. Let me guess – you're going to tell me the best pizza's in New York, and I got to try it, right?' Henry almost smirked.

'Damn right,' the teen piped up. 'Nowhere can-do pizza like New York it's a fact like how two plus two is four, or how baby is the best spice girl,' Henry laughed at his sister while Neal tried to adjust to the girls humour.

'Actually, it's in the Kingdom of Damarian on the north shore of the Dragon Fields of Zorn,' Neal looked out of the corner of his eyes to see the young girl glaring about to pounce. 'Nah, it's in New York. Here, let's get you a slice.'

'So, you're really from there?' Henry asked.

'Yeah, I am,' Neal sighed almost hating the fact. The three of them made there way into the pizza place leaving Gold and Emma outside.

'Do you think that we should…' Emma began but Gold just shook his head.

'If we were welcome, I feel confident an invitation would have been extended. It's a sad truth that the people closest to us are the ones capable of causing us the most pain. That's our common ground, Miss Swan,' the man stared into the shop observing his son.

'Guess my lying to them just caught up with me,' Emma was also looking at her kids trying her best to think of a way to get them to forgive her.

'Ah, give them time. They'll forgive you,' Gold tried to comfort the blonde as if reading her thoughts.

'Is that you projecting your own hopes?' Emma raised an eyebrow at the man.

'My son and I have some way to go,' the man sighed.

'I can see that,' Emma turned her gaze back to the trio.

'I need you to speak to him. Try and convince him to come back to Storybrooke with us,' Gold turned to the blonde his tone suddenly desperate.

'If I recall, there was only one favour I owed you, and I think I'm paid up,' Emma crossed her arms suddenly defensive.

'This isn't about me anymore. You'll do it for Henry,' Gold almost demanded.

'How do you figure that?' The blonde questioned.

'Well, because if you don't, you're going to wake up one morning, and discover he's hopped on a bus back to New York. He ran away to be with you. He'll do the same thing for his father. And as for Sarah, she misses this place more than you know, she would jump at the chance to follow Henry back here,' Gold smirked knowing he touched a nerve.

'Until Neal lets him down – which he will. It'll be a hard lesson, but then at least Henry will understand that I lied to protect him. Plus, you don't know my daughter as well as you think you do she likes her life in Storybrooke, especially now her Dad and Josh are there,' Emma's fear creeped up on her at the thought of her kids leaving knowing there was always a possibility.

'Someone's beginning to sound a lot like Regina,' Emma snapped her gaze to Gold. 'I think the real reason you lied was to protect yourself.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Emma tried to keep her tone calm but failed.

'From getting hurt again,' Gold explained.

'That's not happening,' Emma's tone left little room for argument.

'You want a second chance with that man,' the man smirked.

'What makes you think that?' the blonde was quickly losing her patience.

'The look on your face,' Emma was about to snap back but the trio interrupted.

'What are we talking about?' Neal asked sensing the tension

The pair was saved from responding by Henry. 'Emma, Neal wanted to show me the museum. Do you think we can go back to the apartment and get my camera?'

'Yeah, well, I… kids like culture, right?' Neal smiled at his son's enthusiasm.

'Sure. Yeah, that's fine,' Emma gave a tight smile. 'You like the New York pizza?'

'Yeah. It's delicious, cheesy, and doesn't lie,' Henry didn't wait for Emma's response as he walked away.

'You kind of had that one coming,' Sarah followed her brother leaving the adults behind.

'Hey!' Sarah suddenly froze at the voice behind her. 'You're not heading off without me are you,' the teen turned to see the raven-haired boy behind them.

'Josh,' she whispered, a smile breaking out as she ran into the young boy's arms.

'What are you doing here?' Emma questioned.

'I couldn't miss a chance to come home,' Josh explained as he released his friend. 'Fancy hitting some old spots?' he asked the brunette.

'Absolutely,' Sarah smiled.

'I'm not so sure that's a good idea…' Emma began but the teen didn't let her finish.

'If I miss anymore lies I'm sure you can catch me up later,' the girls voice was cold in a way Emma had never heard before. Sarah grabbed Josh's arm leading him away.

'What was all that about?' Josh questioned waiting for some answers.

The teens found themselves on Sarah's dads fire escape where they used to spend so many days. Sarah had explained the whole story to Josh who had listened in silence. 'Nothing is ever simple with you,' he sighed shaking his head.

'Don't blame me this is all Emma,' the teen defended.

'Hey, your mother is the evil queen I don't think you can judge,' Josh joked while his friend just stuck out her tongue.

'She just gets so wrapped up in drama that it's like she isn't even my mom anymore,' the young girl sighed staring out at the city.

'You know that's not true,' Josh knew how much the blonde loved the teen and how well she had taken care of her.

'I need her right now. I need to tell her…' Sarah trailed off before she said too much.

'Tell her what?' Josh pushed.

Sarah thought about telling her friend for a second but she couldn't find the words. 'Nothing,' she sighed.

Josh took his friends hand causing her to look at him. 'Talk to me.'

Sarah looked in his eyes for a moment finding some confidence. 'It would be easier to just show you,' Josh gave her a confused look waiting for her to continue. Sarah looked back at the sky wondering just how much magic she had. 'Do you remember how we used to lay in the grass and make shapes out the clouds?' Josh grew even more confused. 'Like a dragon,' the teen flicked her wrist causing a cloud to form into a shape of a dragon. Josh looked on in awe thinking it must be a coincidence. 'Or a prince, or a castle,' with a few more flicks of her wrist the other clouds changed shaped.

'How did you…' the boy stuttered.

'Magic,' the teen said simply looking at the boy.

'I need…' before Josh could finish a glass of water floated out of the apartment window into the raven-haired boys hand. 'You have magic?' he questioned trying to confirm what he had just seen. Sarah gave a slight nod scared of how he was going to react. 'That's…' Sarah held her breath waiting for the rest. 'That's awesome,' Josh smiled.

'You're not scared?' Sarah questioned in disbelief.

'Why would I be?'

'Because all we've seen of magic is that it's bad,' Sarah explained.

'But you're not,' Josh quickly added. 'I trust you with everything even magic,' Sarah felt all fear leave and a smile grow: how did she get so lucky to have a friend like him. 'Now that's settled what else can you do let's terrorize the neighbourhood,' Sarah laughed happy to have someone else to talk to.

After spending the day showing Josh some of the magic she had learned the teen felt like a weight had been lifted. The more she used it the more control she had and the less it seemed to scare her. Just as she lifted the sofa in the air, much to Josh's amusement, someone burst through the door of her dad's apartment. 'Hey kid we got to go Gold…' before Emma could finished she noticed the couch in the air. She stared at her daughter's hand that seemed to be in control. Sarah quickly dropped her hand causing the couch to smash to the floor. 'Did you…' Emma stared at her daughter, then the sofa, then her daughter again trying to figure out what she just walked in on. 'Did you just use magic?' Emma felt her day was about to get a hell of a lot worse.


End file.
